Bad Boys Club Season 5 All-Stars
by MCMXCV
Summary: Season 5 brings you 9 Alumni Bad Boys to live under one roof and undergo the once and a lifetime opportunity to redeem themselves from their past Season or just to have fun and relax and give their fans another reason to love them! Original 9: Travis, Mark, Isaac, Louis, Joseph, Chase, Charles, Joey & Danny! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB! OXYGEN& BUNIM/MURRAY DO!
1. BBC All-Star Trailer

**BBC5 - All-Stars Trailer**

**Laura:** You are all here to change.  
[The screen is split into 4 sections as Travis (S1), Joseph (S3), Danny (S4), Isaac (S2) are seen from their past Season.]

 **Laura:** Just because you want to change doesn't change the fact that you guys are Bad Boys.  
[The screen split into 5 sections as Charles (S3), Louis (S2), Joey (S4), Chase (S3) and Mark (S1) is shown from their past Season.]

 **Laura:** You've been through a lot and you've conquered a lot.  
[Joseph is shown wearing a red jersey as the background was in flashback showing all of his previous fights ranging with Adonis, Isaias, Matthew and Andy.]

 **Laura:** And we're going to help you conquer those inner demons that you all need help fighting against.  
[Danny was seen wearing his navy blue sweater as the background was a black and white flashback of all his fights revolving with Joey and Brian.]

 **Chase:** All-Stars!  
[A scene of the boys jumping up and down in the house is shown as the word "All-Stars" sweeps across the screen.]

 **-Season 1 – Atlanta-**

 ** _-Travis-_**  
 **Travis:** I'm not about this petty drama anymore.  
[A head-shot of Travis is shown as he smirks to the screen.]

 ** _-Mark-_**  
 **Mark:** Change is inevitable, so why can't I do it?  
[A head-shot of Mark is shown as he smiles to the screen.]

 **-Season 2 – Miami-**

 ** _\- Isaac-_**  
 **Isaac:** I feel like if I'm gonna go through with this experience I better change for the good.  
[A head-shot of Isaac is shown as he does a duck face to the screen.]

 ** _-Louis-_**  
 **Louis:** I could care less about people's opinions I'm here for me!  
[A head-shot of Louis is shown as he swings his head to the side adjusting his hair.]

 **-Season 3 – Chicago-**

 ** _-Joseph-_**  
 **Joseph:** I'm a work in progress and I feel like this experience will benefit all of us.  
[A head-shot of Joseph is shown as he sticks out his tongue to the screen.]

 ** _-Chase-_**  
 **Chase:** I'm hoping that this experience will help me change as a person.  
[A head-shot of Chase is shown as he laughs at the screen.]

 ** _-Charles-_**  
 **Charles:** Maybe putting myself back into this predicament will benefit me in a good way.  
[A head-shot of Charles is shown as he grins to the screen.]

 **-Season 4 – Las Vegas-**

 ** _-Danny-_**  
 **Danny:** It's all about a change and I hope that it doesn't come and bite me in the ass.  
[A head-shot of Danny is shown as he blows a kiss to the screen.]

 ** _-Joey-_**  
 **Joey:** I will be looked on in a different light after this experience.  
[A head-shot of Danny is shown as he does a screw-face to the screen.]

 **Everyone:** WE'RE GOING TO ITALY!  
[The boys are shown jumping up and down as the word "ITALY" chops into the screen.]

 **Italy Man:** Welcome to the Italian Games!  
[The boys are seen at a beach tug-of-warring and splashing into the water.]

 **Everyone:** BAD BOYS CLUB SEASON 5!  
[The boys are shown cheersing as the screen filters black and white.]

 **Joey:** I feel like a joke…  
[Joey is shown crying in Laura's office.]

 **Isaac:** Money can't solve issues and I got plenty of em'.  
[A black and white image of Isaac is shown as he throws money into the air at the club.]

 **Joseph:** People never think about what comes out their mouth and it irritates me.  
[Joseph is seen pelting a garbage bin at someone or something.]

 **Danny:** BITCH DON'T FUCKEN LIE TO ME.  
[Danny is shown in Joey's face.]

 **Charles:** I'll never put my trust in a bitch like you.  
[Charles is confronting somebody.]

 **Laura:** You don't always have to be so hard all the time.  
[Laura is seen telling Louis this as the camera shifts to him.]

 **Louis:** I have to because people will take advantage of my weaknesses…  
[Louis is seen wiping his tears as he talks to Laura.]

 **Travis:** I shoulda popped your ass sooner than later bitch.  
[Travis is seen being held back behind security.]

 **Mark:** I never liked you so what's the problem?  
[Mark is seen in the dressing room addressing someone.]

 **Chase:** I came to change but that don't mean I won't straight drop a nigga.  
[Chase is seen snatching someone from the side.]

 **UNFORGIVING**

 **Travis:** Y'all wanna play, let's motherfucken play!  
[Someone's bed was drenched in Tomato Juice.]

 **SURPRISING**

 **Louis:** There are some things that I have to get off of my chest…  
[Louis is shown standing infront of 8 other boys about to say something.]

 **VIOLENT**

 **Chase:** YOU WANNA THROW A BOTTLE BITCH!  
[Chase is shown with a busted lip while his nose was bleeding.]

 **DRAMATIC**

 **Isaac:** You wont last here long I can tell you that much.  
[Isaac is shown talking to someone in the dressing room.]

 **CAPTIVATING**

 **Mark:** I'm not here to befriend those who I didn't like from the jump.  
[Mark is shown speaking to Louis.]

 **Joseph:** Do it if you have the balls.  
[Joseph is shown getting showered by Cranberry Juice.]

 **Laura:** I really want to stop you all from getting into these fights.  
[Laura is addressing all the cast as they sit in the living room.]

[Mark and someone are seen crashing into the side of the dressing room table.]

[Travis is seen on top of someone throwing punches.]

[Isaac is shown holding back Chase's arm in the limo.]

[Joseph is seen falling with security.]

[An ambulance is shown leaving the Bad Boys Club House.]

 **Laura:** I honestly believe each and every single one of you has some sort of change in you.  
[The Bad Boys Club logo is shown as it transforms into the number 5 and All-Stars appears from behind it.]

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: What do you guys think will happen in this new season of pure Alumni? Who will clique up and who will let their rage get the best of them? Who are you happy to see again and who aren't you happy to see again? Who do you wish made the All-Star cast? Any prediction for replacement All-Stars? Leave a review with your answers!**


	2. Returning Back To The Mansion

**Episode 0 – Returning Back To The Mansion**

Loren is shown sitting next to Jonica on bar stool seats.

 _Loren is shown wearing a Multi-Coloured tight fit two piece skirt and top with vibrant pink pointed toed heels. She adorned a gold watch on her left wrist and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. She had on neon pink lipstick and her blonde hair was curled._

 _Jonica is shown wearing a black tight fit sweater that read "69" in white with a blue flannel wrapped around her waist over white ripped skinny jeans and Jordan Breds on her feet. She adorned a rose gold watch on her left wrist and had red lipstick on._

 **Loren:** Hey y'all it's your girl Loren.  
 **Jonica:** And I'm Jonica.  
 **Both:** And we're from BGC12: Chicago!  
 **Loren:** We'll be talking to you about the 9 Alumni Bad Boys who've been picked out of the many past 4 Seasons of Bad Boys.  
 **Jonica:** We'll also be getting exclusive sneak peeks from each of the boys in their new Season to see the turnt up action and heated showdowns.  
 **Loren:** So without further adieu let's see the first Bad Boy that is returning back to the mansion.  
 **Jonica:** From Season 1: Atlanta he's…  
 **Both:** Travis!

A black shadowed person is shown with fire as their hair and water is poured onto it to haut the fire as the phrase, "Don't Ever Call Me A Bitch" is shown. A black star with the surrounding of gold is shown as "TRAVIS" slams onto the star.

TRAVIS BOYER  
twenty **two**  
 **TORONTO**  
ontario

 **THE HOT-HEAD**

 **Travis:** I'm really here to grow and become a better person from this experience.

Footage from Travis' new casting tape is shown.

 **Travis:** On my Season in Atlanta I made a lot of close friends from the experience but I really didn't get to handle my anger issues so being on a Season with a life coach will most definitely help me in that aspect.  
 **[Travis is shown standing in front of his BMW]**

 **Travis:** I'm known for the infamous fight with Lucian because he called me a bitch, haha. I mean it sounds petty but I can put up with a lot of things just don't call me a bitch.  
 **{A flashback of Travis and Lucian in the kitchen is shown. Travis is shown slamming his fist into Lucian's head 5 times as Lucian was latched onto Travis' hair}**

 **Travis:** I'm still loyal as fuck so once I click with someone best believe I have their backs 100%. Since being on Bad Boys Club I've gotten so many offers to host birthdays, parties, holidays a lot of bookings and I've been busy so I really want to do this experience once again as an escape.

The scene switched back onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Travis was a true friend to the whole clique and he never was a flip-flop and he really turned up on his Season.  
 **Jonica:** I agree. Travis is obviously an All-Star and I can't wait to see what he brings to this Season.  
 **Loren:** So let's take an exclusive sneak peek on Travis in the Bad Boys Club house.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Travis is shown butt ass naked as he runs into the kitchen.

 **Travis:** I'm tired of people fucking with me, I'm not the one you should fuck with!

Travis grabs tomato juice out of the fridge and goes into one of the boys' room which had two beds.

 **Travis:** Y'all wanna play, let's motherfucken play!

Travis pours the tomato juice all over the bed. He exits the room and goes into the washroom and gets toothpaste and he enters another room as he writes "PRANKS" on their headboards.

 **Travis:** Let's see who gon' pop next!

The scene switched back to Loren and Jonica.

 **Jonica:** Damn, he was going ham on them bitches.  
 **Loren:** At the beginning he said he's tired of people fucking with him so obviously they initiated the first prank which Travis doesn't seem to take lightly too.  
 **Jonica:** I mean at least it's something new and fresh.  
 **Loren:** Yeah nobody ever did what he did so props for that one Travis!  
 **Jonica:** Travis seems like a hothead forreal so I wonder what transpired for that to go down.  
 **Loren:** HOLD UP! HE WAS BUTT ASS NAKED!  
 **Jonica:** I KNOW HAHA.

Both girls began to laugh. The scene changed to Travis' new casting footage.

 **Travis:** I think I wont get into as many fights as I did on my Season because I had a lot of time to reflect and calm down but I hope once I get back into the experience I just don't throw that all away and be constantly popping off all the time.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Travis is shown going into the washroom as the camera was in surveillance of the washroom.

 **Travis:** WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **Confessional: Travis:** I go to take a shit and all of a sudden I get down to business and it smears all over my ass because someone decided to put saran wrap over the toilet seat. This isn't funny and someone is about to get a rude ass awakening from my fist.

Travis is shown getting into the shower. The scene fast forwards as the scene cuts and he is standing infront of Mark in Mark's room with his towel around his waist.

 **Travis:** Did you do it?  
 **Mark:** Do what?  
 **Travis:** Put saran wrap on the toilet?  
 **Mark:** Why?  
 **Travis:** Did you or didn't you do it!

Travis pushes up onto Mark.

 **Mark:** I'm not gay so keep off of me with your naked self.  
 **Travis:** Nigga did you fucken do it?  
 **Mark:** Step back.  
 **Travis:** Answer my fucken question!  
 **Mark:** YES!

Travis snuffed Mark in his neck as Mark fell straight onto the ground as the scene turned black and shifted back onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Both:** HAHA!  
 **Loren:** Mark fucked with the wrong one!

Jonica was shown mimicking Travis.

 **Jonica:** Did you do it?! Did you do it? Did you do it!  
 **Loren:** Haha stop this.  
 **Jonica:** Travis looked like he got Mark's ass on that one.  
 **Loren:** That was so dirty though like damn Mark you couldn't pull a different prank?  
 **Jonica:** Anyways Travis gets a certified…  
 **Both:** TEN!  
 **Loren:** It's time to introduce our next Bad Boy who will be returning back to the mansion.  
 **Jonica:** Let's give it up for Season 4's Joey!

A shadowed man is shown behind another shadowed person as he was wearing a chain that said "Loyal" as the camera zoomed into the shadowed man's face and a angry mask was shown which flipped into a crying mask and then into a shocked mask. A black star with gold rimming is shown as "JOEY" slams onto the star.

JOEY NEILSON  
twenty **two**  
 **HOUSTON**  
texas

 **THE HOUSTON  
HELLRAISER**

 **Joey:** I'm here to showcase a different side of myself that everyone will truly love.

Footage of Joey's new casting tape is shown.

 **Joey:** In my Season in Las Vegas I was portrayed as a villain and I mean I really could care less because I know what really went down in that house.  
 **[Joey is shown outside of his house on his porch sitting in his chair]**

 **Joey:** I really wanted to try this Season out because I want to prove to the doubters that I truly am an All-Star and I really ran my Season in Las Vegas. I'm known for fighting all of Brian's battles in the house and for going toe-to-toe with Danny.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Joey:_** _GOODNIGHT BITCH, SLEEP TIGHT WITH THE DEERS!  
[Joey is shown screaming in the living room towards Danny]_

 ** _Joey:_** _Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up you actor ass bitch!  
[Joey is shown in his room after his round 2 fight with Danny]_

 ** _Joey:_** _It's time, tell them to start looking for a next replacement!  
[Joey is shown on his bed next to Brian screaming]_

 **Joey:** To say the least I was all the way turnt up on my Season, haha.

The scene switched to Jonica and Loren.

 **Jonica:** I must say I wasn't too much of a Joey fan but he did kind of run the Season.  
 **Loren:** Yeah that is true, he was in the middle of mostly everyone's drama and he really made the show about him the entire time so I guess that's commendable.  
 **Jonica:** Well let's take a look at how things changed for Joey once he entered into the house for a second time.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Joey is shown sitting outside in the backyard's couch.

 **Laura:** It's just you and me now so you tell me what's wrong with you?  
 **Joey:** I feel like a joke…  
 **Laura:** Why? I've seen you last Season and I feel like it's a completely different person I'm corresponding with.  
 **Joey:** I really did come here to have fun and redeem myself but I just can't do that with Danny being in these walls with me.  
 **Laura:** So you're going to let your rivalry with Danny destroy your happiness of being in this house to change for yourself?  
 **Joey:** I don't know, I'm just at a point where when I see him again we are straight fighting.

Laura is shown holding her head as the scene filtered red and switched back onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** What's going on Joey? Haha.  
 **Jonica:** I feel as if Danny has finally gotten the best of Joey and Joey can't handle it anymore.  
 **Loren:** I feel like them fighting at the reunion was just the beginning I can't imagine them in this house.

The scene switched to Joey's new casting tape.

 **Joey:** I really do hope I don't let my anger alter my course in this house because I made it to the end of my Season in Las Vegas so I sure as Hell should be able to make it to the end of this experience as well.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

The camera gives its attention to Joey, Charles, Mark and Louis who were drinking and dancing as they over looked the people dancing in the club.

 **Joey:** I'm going to snap!  
 **Mark:** Why?  
 **Joey:** That bitch tryna play me!  
 **Mark:** Isaac?  
 **Joey:** Yeah, and Danny, both they punk asses are going to get it when I get back home.

 **Confessional: Travis:** So I hear Joey screaming like a hyena that when he gets home he is going to go off on Danny and Isaac, so I make it my business to let my niggas know what's up.

The camera shifted towards Travis talking to Isaac and Danny.

 **Travis:** When you two get home, change immediately into fighting gear.  
 **Isaac:** Why? What happened?  
 **Travis:** I overheard Mark and Joey talking and Joey was like he's going to deal with one of you guys tonight.

 **Confessional: Danny:** When Travis tells myself and Isaac about what was said, I immediately know this is my fight and I'm going to be the one who is going to deal with Joey's ass.

The camera shifted downstairs where Joey began to yell.

 **Joey:** START LOOKING FOR A NEW REPLACEMENT CAUSE THIS BITCH NEED TO GO!

Everyone darted out their room as Danny was ahead of everyone running down the stairs and into the living room.

 **Danny:** BITCH I'M RIGHT MOTHERFUCKEN HERE!

Joey runs up and punches Danny as the scene flashed white and went back to Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** It seems to me that Joey is also turned all the way up this Season as well and I'm enjoying it to be quite honest.  
 **Jonica:** Yeah me too I wonder what he was referring too when he said they were playing him but I guess only time will tell and I can't wait to see how things play out for those two boys.  
 **Loren:** Well enough about Joey. It's time to introduce our next All-Star who was from Season 3: Chicago!  
 **Jonica:** Give it up for…  
 **Both:** CHASE!

A shadowed woman carrying many shots on her platter is shown as the shots all fall to the side into the mouths of a rave shadow people party. A black star with gold rimmings comes into the scene as "CHASE" slams onto the star.

CHASE BROOKS  
twenty **one**  
 **MILWAUKEE**  
winsconsin

 **THE PARTY  
BOY**

 **Chase:** I really want to actually make it to the end of this experience unlike in my Season in Chicago.

Footage of Chase's new casting tape is shown.

 **Chase:** I'm known for going bat shit crazy on replacement Harry when I found out my dad had died during filming.  
 **[Chase is seen in his backyard of his home]**

 **Chase:** I want to say my experience was the best but it really wasn't. I met a great group of guys but the house was overall a petty place to be in and I just don't have time for that anymore. Going into this experience I really want to prove to myself and to my father that I could've made it to the end of the experience.

The scene shifted onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Jonica:** My heart goes out to Chase especially since what he had been through was really messed up.  
 **Loren:** I really hope his experience in this Season will be much greater than his experience in Chicago.  
 **Jonica:** So let's take a look.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Chase is shown inside a limo as Isaac was holding him in his arms. Chase's lip was busted and his nose was bleeding.

 **Chase:** ARGHHHHHHHHHH!

The scene switched to the house as Chase enters the house and goes into one of the boys' room. He is shown taking all the pillows and comforters and throwing them outside the house into the pool.

 **Chase:** YOU'RE A FAKE ASS BITCH AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!

Chase is seen with a knife ripping apart the clothing of a Bad Boys.

 **Chase:** Shouldn't have fucked with me you stupid bitch.

The scene shifted back onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Both:** DAMN!  
 **Loren:** Oh my God…  
 **Jonica:** Did you see the amount of blood coming out of his face?  
 **Loren:** We need some motherfucken answers like what the Hell happened in that limo?  
 **Jonica:** I was hoping Chase's stay in the house would be great but I guess that will not be happening.

The scene switched to Chase's new casting tape.

 **Chase:** I really want to work with the Life Coach on helping me overcome my inner demons when it comes to my dad's passing. I just really need to realize it wasn't my fault.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 **Laura:** So how are you?  
 **Chase:** I'm okay.  
 **Laura:** So I know you're father passed while you were filming in Chicago and I wanted to give my condolences.  
 **Chase:** Thank you, I appreciate it.  
 **Laura:** So how are you coping with him being gone?  
 **Chase:** I mean I'm just going with the flow at this point since I can't bring him back I just have to deal with it.  
 **Laura:** And how is that going for you right now?  
 **Chase:** …I guess I'm just not over my dad passing away, I'm just not over it.

Chase began to tear up as Laura gives him a hug. The scene switched back to Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Honestly I hope Chase's stay in The Bad Boys Club gets better because at this rate I just feel so sorry for Chase.  
 **Jonica:** Honestly Chase is a strong individual so I feel as though he'll make it out of this Season guns-a-blazing!  
 **Loren:** So in short we're rooting for you Chase!  
 **Jonica:** Onto our next All-Star who is from Season 2: Miami.  
 **Loren:** Give it up for Louis!

A shadowed person skipping rope is shown as whole bunch of shadowed people are shown piling up on that one shadowed person. A black star with gold outlining is shown as "LOUIS" slams onto the star and crashes through the screen.

LOUIS TOMLINSON  
twenty **two**  
 **ATLANTA**  
georgia

 **SNEAKY SNIPER**

 **Louis:** I'm willing to go through with this experience again because I' just a bad ass individual.

Footage from Louis' new casting tape is shown.

 **Louis:** On my Season I was not very liked and I was known for jumping Jayden, Isaac and Daniel.  
 **[Louis is shown in his car as he bowed his head in disgrace]**

 **Louis:** Looking back I was really childish and immature and I've really grown from that experience so I'm hoping that I can showcase that this Season of pure Alumni.

The scene switched to Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Even though I wasn't a fan of Louis in Miami you can't deny the fact that he's pretty sexy.  
 **Jonica:** Yeah he is. But I hope that he learned that jumping someone doesn't make you a Bad Boy!

Both Loren and Jonica started clapping.

 **Loren:** Louis for your sake I hope you show out and show up!  
 **Jonica:** Let's take a look at Louis experience in the All-Star house.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Mark and Louis are shown in the club near the bathroom side.

 **Mark:** Yo that's fucked up!  
 **Louis:** I don't care what you feel!  
 **Mark:** I'm not here for you being a flip-flop.  
 **Louis:** How am I a flip-flop?  
 **Mark:** You in here tryna be friends with a bitch you don't like.  
 **Louis:** Who says I don't like him though?  
 **Mark:** You-  
 **Louis:** No wait let me finish.  
 **Mark:** Okay.  
 **Louis:** I don't need your permission cause I was going to continue to talk. You can't dictate who the fuck I talk and who I don't talk with! You got me bitch cause you really got me fucked up right now!

The scene switched back to Loren and Jonica.

 **Both:** Damn!  
 **Loren:** Louis wasn't playing no types of games with Mark.  
 **Jonica:** I know he was really going at it with him.

The scene switched to Louis' new casting tape.

 **Louis:** I'm really going to be my true self on this Season and hopefully redeem myself from my past Season.  
 **[Louis is shown walking in his living room as he sat on the couch]**

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Laura and Louis are shown in her office.

 **Laura:** So Louis I want to say you look like a strong minded individual, would you say that I'm wrong?  
 **Louis:** No I am.  
 **Laura:** But I get this vibe that you really put on a front.  
 **Louis:** What do you mean?  
 **Laura:** I mean… You don't always have to be so hard all the time.  
 **Louis:** I have to because people will take advantage of my weaknesses…

Louis is shown wiping his tears.

 **Louis:** People don't know my struggle. THEY DON'T KNOW!  
 **Laura:** And guess what? I'm here to help you with that struggle. But first I think you need to come to terms with yourself before you can even begin the process of coming to terms with everyone else you know what I mean?  
 **Louis:** I totally get it and I'm really ready for change.  
 **Laura:** And I'm glad for it.

The scene switched back to Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** I'm really liking these meet ups with Laura these boys are really giving me life with these.  
 **Jonica:** Yes right! I mean I really feel like I'm going to enjoy this Season just by these sneak peeks.  
 **Loren:** I can't wait to see Louis during this Season.  
 **Jonica:** That makes both of us.  
 **Loren:** Next on our list of returning Alumni is a Bad Boy from Season 3: Chicago.  
 **Jonica:** Joseph!

A picture with a fat person is shown as the words "Fat", "Obese" and "Faggot" are seen on the picture and two shadowed muscled arms come into view and rip the picture in half. A black star with gold outlining is shown as "JOSEPH" slams onto the star.

JOSEPH PEREZ  
twenty **one**  
 **PERTH AMBOY**  
new jersey

 **THE JERSEY  
BOMBSHELL**

 **Joseph:** Going onto this Season of Bad Boys Club I really want to redeem myself from getting into so many petty fights.

Casting Footage of Joseph newest casting tape is shown.

 **Joseph:** I'm known for being involve in one of the biggest blow outs in Bad Boys Club history when Adonis and Isaias tried to jump me and my crew jumped in for me!  
 **[Joseph is shown in his backyard patio]**

 **Joseph:** Being in Chicago taught me a lot but I feel like having a life coach would definitely benefit me in a positive way. I just really want to show people that I'm not petty and I can really handle myself by myself without backup!

The scene switched to Loren and Jonica.

 **Jonica:** I've seen Joseph and I like him.  
 **Loren:** Yeah I do too but he was kind of starting a problem with most of the boys his Season so hopefully he works on that while he is in Season 5 All-Stars.

The scene switched back to Joseph's new casting footage.

 **Joseph:** I'm really hoping I can refrain from fighting in the new house because I know I can do it.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

The boys are shown at a restaurant at a dinner table.

 **Joseph:** I just really wanted to address you.  
 **Charles:** What?  
 **Joseph:** Like you said a lot on social media about me and I find it fake as fuck because I didn't even come for you at our reunion so what's up with that?  
 **Charles:** And what did I say?  
 **Joseph:** You said how I was too fat to be competing on All-Star Battle and how I wasn't a All-Star so I shouldn't even been casted for the show.  
 **Charles:** Okay that's just how I feel.  
 **Joseph:** But you're a punk!  
 **Charles:** How so?  
 **Joseph:** Because you wasn't saying all of that in the house or the reunion so what's true tea?

The scene flashed red as the scene rumbled and switched to Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** And let the pettiness begin!  
 **Jonica:** And here I'm thinking Joseph was going to redeem himself but he's fighting over something that Charles tweeted?  
 **Loren:** Hopefully there is more to the story than just that because if that's what's going to happen within the house, it's considered petty!  
 **Jonica:** But technically they weren't in the house they were at a restaurant!

Loren and Jonica began to laugh.

 **Loren:** Girl BYE! That's petty, we all know Charles is the type to do stuff behind someone's back so what's the use of fighting him over it.  
 **Jonica:** Well let's take another look.

The scene shifted onto Joseph's new casting tape.

 **Joseph:** I got a lot of heat from fighting with Anthony on All-Star Battle because that was really foolish of me to even engage into so I'm human and I'm going to make mistakes but I'm willing to grow and change for this experience and for myself.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Joseph is seen taking the garbage bin out of the washroom and going into the living room while he was dripping wet from cranberry juice.

 **Joseph:** So you wanna pour cranberry juice on me?

Joseph poured the entire garbage bin of trash onto Charles as he was sitting on the couch. The reaction of Isaac, Mark, Chase, Louis and Travis' face's were shown.

 **Charles:** Are you fucking dumb you nasty ass bitch!

Charles got up from the couch and circled around it as Joseph reared his arm back and threw the garbage bin at Charles head.

 **Chase:** OOO!

The camera speed throughout the house to the outside as screams from the boys inside could be heard.

 **Travis:** Joseph, Joseph, JOSEPH!  
 **Isaac:** Get him up! Get him up!  
 **Louis:** Y'all let go, let go. Let go!

The scene switched back to Loren and Jonica. Both girls are shown with shocked expressions on their faces.

 **Loren:** This Season is getting grimey as fuck like damn!  
 **Jonica:** Joseph was drenched in some type of liquid so I really feel like he was justified that time for throwing garbage onto Charles.  
 **Loren:** I don't know about you but this Season is looking out to be intense.  
 **Jonica:** You're telling me?! These boys are fire and I'm excited to get to see the rest of them.  
 **Loren:** Well I'm looking forward to seeing Joseph but onto our next returning Bad Boy.  
 **Jonica:** From the original Season in Atlanta it's Mark!

A shadowed person is shown fighting a flock of shadowed people as the phrase, "Aint This Bitch Dead Yet?" splats onto the scene. A black star with gold rimming is shown as "MARK" slams onto the star and crashes through the scene.

MARK ANDERSON  
twenty **five**  
 **PINE GROVE**  
california

 **MISBEHAVIN' SOCIALITE**

 **Mark:** This experience is just another incredible thing to add to my journey throughout life and I'm willing for change.

The scene shifted onto Mark's new casting tape.

 **Mark:** I'm known for being the number one most hated in the house and got sent home for trying to fight everyone in the house.  
 **[A flashback of Mark fighting Daniel in the kitchen is shown as he shoved his head onto the edge of the wall; Mark fighting Travis is shown as Randy and Jay tried fighting him as well; The whole crowd of boys along with the security falling from the weight is shown]**

 **Mark:** I learned from my Season in Atlanta that I have a hard time dealing with other males in one house and I really need to work on opening up to different people who come from different walks of life than myself.  
 **[Mark is shown walking along a sidewalk as he was talking]**

 **Mark:** I really want to change from this experience, I'm not going to change all of me because I'm me all day long but I want to change some things about myself that would benefit me in the long run.

The scene shifted onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Honestly Mark seems like he's really open to change and have a great time while doing so.  
 **Jonica:** Yeah and that's refreshing to see. A lot of boys will say they want to change but then don't change at all so I'm hoping Mark isn't that case but I'm rooting for him.  
 **Loren:** Yeah I'm rooting for everyone to gain some sort of change from this experience.  
 **Jonica:** Let's take a look at Mark in the Bad Boys Club house for the second time.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 **Confessional: Mark:** So I look at the billboard of the All-Star cast and I see the replacement Bad Boy is my arch nemesis…

Mark rolls his eyes as the scene cuts to Mark talking to Louis in their room.

 **Mark:** I can't deal with his ass, I really can't he's the fakest, weakest, nastiest bitch I have ever… like EVER met in my life and I can't stand him.  
 **Louis:** Is it really that serious though?  
 **Mark:** It is, like you don't understand the feud we had on our Season. It was so bad, he's so trashy it's not even funny. He doesn't deserve to be on the All-Star cast.

Mark is seen pelting his pillow against his wall.

 **Mark:** UGH!

The scene switched back to Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Damn his arch nemesis hasn't even entered the house with him yet and he's already going off like that I can't even imagine what would happen when he arrives to the house.  
 **Jonica:** Mark I think you need to stop worrying about your arch nemesis and start to worry about yourself and things you need to work on while being in that house.  
 **Loren:** Like Louis said, "Is it really that serious though?"

Both girls began to laugh. The scene then switched onto Mark's new casting tape.

 **Mark:** I feel like going onto this Season doesn't mean that I wasn't proud of what I was on my original Season, it just means I want to do better. I think after everything is said and done people will most definitely see me in a new and exciting light and I can't wait for that.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Mark is seen entering Chase's room.

 **Mark:** Could we just talk for one minute?  
 **Chase:** Really? For what?  
 **Mark:** Well I just wanted to give you the heads up.  
 **Chase:** About?  
 **Mark:** I'm just tired of someone constantly talking and talking and talking about you and saying so many disrespectful things but yet they never come to you about it and it's really bugging me.  
 **Chase:** Okay, I get it and I respect it.  
 **Mark:** It doesn't mean that we're friends or buddy-buddy but like I'm a realist so it is what it is and you can take it for what it's worth, I'm just giving you the heads up.  
 **Chase:** And I appreciate that.

Mark dabbed Chase as the scene switched back to Loren and Jonica.

 **Jonica:** That's actually pretty commendable.  
 **Loren:** I can see Mark growing from his experience I just hope his little outburst with the replacement doesn't make him go home for it.  
 **Jonica:** Mark I hope you do grow from your experience in the house and I find it dope as fuck for you to tell Chase someone who I'm thinking you're not too cool with about some shit that's happening in the house that really takes balls and shows you're a mature individual.  
 **Loren:** Okay so enough with Mr. ReMARKable… haha see what I did there?  
 **Jonica:** Lo! Shut up, haha.

Both girls started laughing.

 **Loren:** Well we've introduced 6 returning Alumni so far and we have 3 more to go.  
 **Jonica:** Our next Bad Boy is from Season 4 and is the ultimate rival for Joey, let's see Danny!

A shadowed woman is shown holding a golden award that read, "AKTOR" as the camera zoomed into the mouth of the award for best actor as its mouth kept on yapping away. A black star is showed with gold outlines as "DANNY" slams onto the star.

DANNY MONTINEZ  
twenty **two**  
 **STATEN ISLAND**  
new york

 **THE MOUTH**

 **Danny:** I'm really hoping I can remain calm and just depend on myself instead of other people.

Footage from Danny's new casting tape is shown.

 **Danny:** I'm known for being bullied throughout my Season until I finally snapped and beat him to a pulp! I'm really hoping that I can really just have my own back during this experience and not rely on other people all the time.

The scene shifted onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** I really liked Danny on his Season but I will agree he always needed someone to have his back.  
 **Jonica:** Yeah I feel the same way. I'm a fan of Danny but he needs to step his game up.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Danny is shown in Laura's Office along with Joey.

 **Laura:** Okay I really need to know what's the problem between the two of you?  
 **Danny:** He's just still salty that I beat his ass on our reunion and he wants payback and redemption.  
 **Joey:** Nobody is worried about you though you came at me in the dressing room because you had back-up.

Danny got up from being seated as Laura got up and rested her hand on Danny's stomach trying to calm him down.

 **Laura:** Danny honey…  
 **Danny:** BITCH I DON'T NEED NO ONE TO HAVE MY MOTHERFUCKEN BACK! I HAVE A BACK BONE!

Joey got up.

 **Joey:** BITCH HOW THE FUCK YOU SUPPOSED TO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE'S BACK WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR OWN!

Danny charges for Joey as he pushes Laura down onto the ground.

 **Laura:** SECURITY!

The scene shifted to the outside of the room as security guards were running into Laura's Office.

 **Producer:** CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!

The scene transitioned onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Both:** HOLY SHIT!  
 **Loren:** Danny pushed down Laura! Haha!  
 **Jonica:** CODE RED! LIFE COACH LADY DOWN, I REPEAT LIFE COACH LADY DOWN!

Both girls began to die of laughter.

 **Loren:** But damn that is a life coach meeting gone sour.  
 **Jonica:** Those boys fowl though. Why fight each other knowing Life Coach lady is in-between y'all.  
 **Loren:** That's true.

The scene went back to Danny's casting footage.

 **Danny:** My whole thing for coming back for a second Season is to actually make it to the end of the Season unlike in Las Vegas. I'm hoping I can make new bonds and friendships from this experience and just grow overall into a better person.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Danny and Isaac are shown sitting in the living room.

 **Isaac:** I'm just going to say this, you need to chill out because if you don't you're going to be sent home.  
 **Danny:** It's just that Joey is always making some type of issue with me and I can't help it if he can't grow up from what happened between us.  
 **Isaac:** But sometimes you need to be the bigger person like sometimes being the bigger person isn't putting your hands on him, it's putting up the white flag and waving it.  
 **Danny:** I get it, I really do but I'm just at the point in this house where everything he does annoys me. The way he walks annoys me, the way he talks annoys me, the way his strong ass face stares annoys me.

Isaac is shown laughing.

 **Danny:** I really feel like I'm going to destroy him. Any chance I get I promise you on my life I will send him home!

The scene shifted back onto Loren and Jonica. Loren and Jonica are shown shaking their heads.

 **Loren:** All I can say is old feuds die hard.  
 **Jonica:** I wished Joey and Danny could just get over their issues within the house but I feel like they both have strong personalities and they just constantly butt heads and they could never just sit down and correct their issues and mistakes.  
 **Loren:** I wished they could bury the hatchet as well but I feel like that wont happen in a long while so it's time to introduce our next Alumni Bad boy.  
 **Jonica:** From Season 3: Chicago it's…  
 **Both:** Charles!

A shadowed man is shown puking into a toilet as the vomit goes through the pipe line and a shadowed person is shown opening a pipe as the vomit goes into the bottle marked "Jack Daniel's". A black star is shown with gold surrounding it as "CHARLES" slams onto the star.

CHARLES AQUISE  
twenty **two**  
 **HOUSTON**  
texas

 **THE TROUBLE  
MAKER**

 **Charles:** I'm back and I'm ready to turn all the up!

Footage from Charles' new casting tape is shown.

 **Charles:** I'm known for being a sloppy drunk on my Season in Chicago and for allegedly jumping Daniel.  
 **[Charles is shown in his backyard]**

 **Charles:** Going onto this Season I'm really just trying to work on my drinking problem because it tends to get me into a lot of trouble.  
 **[Flashback of Charles drinking in the club is shown; Charles vomiting on other peoples VIP table; Charles knocking down their bottles; Charles getting jumped in the club is shown]**

The scene shifted onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Charles was pretty funny on his Season.  
 **Jonica:** Yeah he was always drunk and remember when he thought Daniel dropped him on purpose?

 **[Flashback of Daniel carrying Charles up to his room is shown as Daniel falls down with Charles in his arms]**

 ** _Charles:_** _YOU DROPPED ME ON PURPOSE!_

The girls are shown laughing.

 **Jonica:** I hope he does get over his drinking issues because that's not cute.  
 **Loren:** Let's take a look at Charles in the new Season.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

All the boys are shown partying in the club as the camera focuses on Charles who began to take shots after shots at the bar.

 **Isaac:** Yo that's not cute, why is he drinking so much if he can't handle his liquor?  
 **Chase:** That's how he was in the house in our Season.  
 **Joseph:** Niggas tried to help him and he still behaved the same so we just gave up on him.

Charles is shown passed out on the VIP couch as Isaac, Travis, Mark and Louis are seen carrying him into the limo. The scene cuts to all the boys in the living room.

 **Joseph:** Why don't you just learn already?  
 **Charles:** Why is everyone so mad?  
 **Isaac:** Because ain't nobody in this motherfucken to babysit nobody that's why!  
 **Chase:** Even your niggas don't want to deal with you because you're so sloppy!  
 **Charles:** Well I'll be by myself then!  
 **Joseph:** Nigga you're so stupid honest to God!

The scene transitioned to Jonica and Loren.

 **Jonica:** Oh Hell na! Charles what's wrong with you?!  
 **Loren:** Boo you really need some help and I wish you all the luck in the world.  
 **Jonica:** Like put the bottle down and take the help because the help is there for you!

Charles' new casting tape is shown.

 **Charles:** People think that I'm irrelevant but I'm going to prove to them that Charles is an All-Star and I'm going to be memorable. People will remember me but they will also love me and I can guaranteed you that!

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 **Confessional: Charles:** So I go to smoke outside and I'm looking everywhere for my cigarettes and it's nowhere to be found… why is that? I feel like there are two snakes in the house and I'm going to address them.

Charles is seen going into the confessional room where Chase and Joseph were doing a confessional.

 **Charles:** What did you guys do with my cigarettes?  
 **Joseph:** What the fuck are you talking about?  
 **Chase:** I know he didn't say no "you guys" because…  
 **Charles:** You both have an issue with me so obviously it was one of you two.  
 **Joseph:** Let me tell you something!

Joseph got up from the seat in the confessional room.

 **Charles:** Why you popping off, is it because you did it?  
 **Joseph:** BITCH ain't nobody popping off I'm telling you nobody stole your motherfucken cigarettes so girl bye!

The scene filtered red and started to shake violently as Loren and Jonica are seen.

 **Loren:** Joseph and Charles really have a rivalry going on and it's going to be fun to watch.  
 **Jonica:** I wonder who really did take his cigarettes though because that's petty, haha.  
 **Loren:** Right! Like someone give this nigga 11.95 for a brand new pack!

Both girls began to laugh.

 **Jonica:** Well we've finally reached our last Bad Boy who made it back to the mansion.  
 **Loren:** So from Season 2 Miami and the winner of Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle we have…  
 **Both:** Isaac!

A shadowed woman is shown throwing money into the air as the money dances onto the ground where a shadowed man is seen punches a brick house to pieces. A black star with gold rimming the outside layer is shown as "ISAAC" slams onto the star.

ISAAC LAHEY  
twenty **three**  
 **LONG BEACH**  
california

 **THE POWERHOUSE**

 **Isaac:** I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! I don't have anything to prove I just got to work on me!

Footage from Isaac's new casting tape shown.

 **Isaac:** I'm known for holding my own against Andre, Louis, Zayn and Martin when they jumped me in the kitchen.  
 **[Flashback of Isaac Vs Andre, Martin, Zane and Louis is shown; Isaac punching Andre into the ground; Martin swinging onto him as he knocks him in his chin and cheek; Isaac pushing Martin into Zane is shown]**

 **Isaac:** I'm also the winner of Season 1 of Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle which was a great experience.  
 **[Flashback of Isaac winning competitions in the game is shown as Mehgan hands him the $100,000 cheque]**

The scene switched onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** I love Isaac and I'm glad he gets to come back onto the screen once again.  
 **Jonica:** I'm glad too because I feel like Season 2 was the worst Season in my opinion and he gets a chance to really redeem himself from any negative things that might have happened within that Season.  
 **Loren:** I agree 100%, let's take a look at Isaac in the new house.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Isaac is shown inside of Laura's office.

 **Laura:** Isaac what's the matter?  
 **Isaac:** Money can't solve issues and I got plenty of em'.  
 **Laura:** What kind of issues?  
 **Isaac:** I did something so wrong it's not even justifiable Laura like you don't get it.

Laura moved in closer as she hugged Isaac.

 **Laura:** I wont judge you can tell me and I can help you fix it.  
 **Isaac:** I..I..I cheated on Daniel…

Laura's eyes popped open as her mouth gaped in shock. The scene shifted onto Loren and Jonica. Both girls are seen jumping out of their seats as Loren knocks over Jonica's stool.

 **Loren:** OMG!  
 **Jonica:** No way!  
 **Loren:** I can't believe he cheated on Daniel they are such a cute couple.  
 **Jonica:** Right?! I'm speechless right now.

The scene shifted onto Isaac's casting tape.

 **Isaac:** I really don't want to go onto this Season and fight because I feel like we're all Alumni and we should just have each others back at this point but if someone disrespects me then it's fair game at that point.

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

Isaac is shown in Charles face.

 **Isaac:** Don't yell at my nigga like you know him like that.  
 **Charles:** This has nothing to do with you, get outta of my face.

Charles put his hand in Isaac's face.

 **Isaac:** Don't put your hand in my face!  
 **Charles:** Whatever I'm talking to Travis not you.

Charles put his hand in Isaac's face once again.

 **Isaac:** BITCH I JUST SAID DON'T PUT YOUR FUCKEN HAND IN MY FACE!

Isaac swapped Charles hand out of his face as he punches Charles in his jaw. The scene shifted onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Damn Isaac still is on his powerhouse ways I see.  
 **Jonica:** I'm just still too shocked to even commentate right now.

Loren began to laugh.

 **Jonica:** Like I gotta hit my bitch up and ask him what's up with him and Isaac.  
 **Loren:** Well isn't that a sneak peek to leave for the last.  
 **Jonica:** I know that shocked the shit outta me.  
 **Loren:** BUT! We're not done yet!  
 **Jonica:** No we're not. Here is a mini-trailer onto what's to come from these past Alumni Bad Boys!  
 **Loren:** Take a look!

The scene switched onto the mini-trailer.

 ** _TRAVIS_**  
"WHO THE FUCK DID IT?"  
 **[Travis is shown running around the house naked screaming]**

 ** _MARK_**  
"I'm not gay so push up off me!"  
 **[Travis is shown pushing up on Mark as he was only in his towel]**

 ** _ISAAC  
_** "DON'T PUT YOUR FUCKEN HAND IN MY FACE!"  
 **[Isaac is shown punching Charles in his jaw]**

 ** _LOUIS_**  
"I'll befriend whoever the fuck I wanna befriend bitch!"  
 **[Louis is seen in Mark's face in their room arguing]**

 ** _CHASE_**  
"YOU WANNA THROW A BOTTLE BITCH?!"  
 **[Chase is shown cutting up someone's clothes with a knife]**

 ** _JOSEPH_**  
"Why you tweetin' about me hoe?"  
 **[Joseph is seen emptying the garbage can on Charles while he was sitting]**

 ** _CHARLES_**  
"The only nigga I need is Jack Daniel's anyways!"  
 **[Charles is seen pouring Jack into a cup as he is shown drinking it]**

 ** _JOEY_**  
"BITCH HOW THE FUCK YOU SUPPOSED TO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE'S BACK WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR OWN!"  
 **[Joey is shown punching Danny as Laura was in-between the two boys on the ground]**

 ** _DANNY_**  
"I HAVE A BACKBONE!"  
 **[Danny is shown slapping his chest as he was arguing with Joey]**

The scene went back onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Well I'll be damned!  
 **Jonica:** This Season is going to be crazy!  
 **Loren:** I can't wait to see what happens in Hollywood!  
 **Jonica:** I'm your girl Jonica AKA Blu!  
 **Loren:** And I'm your girl Loren AKA Lo!  
 **Both:** And we're signing off until next time!

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Hey everyone so All-Stars is officially commencing! If you want to know spoilers on this Season and upcoming Seasons you can find that out on my Spoiler Page on Twitter FanFictBBCTea So make sure to follow it! Leave your review on who you're excited to see for the Season!**


	3. Whooping Ass & Breaking Glass!

**Episode 1 – Whooping Ass & Breaking Glass**

The city of Hollywood is shown as cars are seen zooming in the night from aerial view. The camera retorts into different shopping plazas and the boardwalk of stars.

 **Travis:** Imma make it my duty to get him out this house  
 **Isaac:** TRY ME!  
 **Joseph:** I don't think people get that being bad isn't a title, it's a lifestyle.  
 **Mark:** Didn't this bitch die yet?  
 **Chase:** Replacement after replacement after replacement, I don't give a fuck, I'll send all y'all asses home!  
 **Louis:** If these bitches be jumpin', we should jump them too!  
 **Charles:** YOU DROPPED ME ON PURPOSE!

The huge Victorian Mansion is seen as the scene renders black and white. Daniel is shown speaking to Mark outside.

 **Daniel:** All I'm gonna say is, I don't fuck with you but, I apologize, I shoulda never came at you like that, I was outta line and outta bounds.

The scene shifts and the camera enters the house and looks onto Daniel, Travis, Isaac and Joseph inside of one of the bed rooms as Louis enters the room.

 **Louis:** I need to tell you something.  
 **Daniel:** What is it?  
 **Louis:** Mark was talking hella shit about you before you even got into this house.

A flashback of Mark talking to Louis was shown.

 **Mark:** Daniel is the nastiest, stupidest and idiotic person you'd ever come across in your life.

The scene shifts into the Dressing Room where Mark, Charles, and Harry were talking.

 **Mark:** I find it so funny how Daniel is grinding on Isaac and the nigga didn't even want to see him in All-Star Battle, talk about pathetic.  
 **Charles:** HAHA! I'm done, Mark you kill me nigga.

The camera changes towards Daniel as he hears what Mark had just said.

 **Isaac:** Daniel!  
 **Daniel:** NO ISAAC. I was just looking for a reason to go off on this bitch, and he just gave me one.  
 **Isaac:** Think about this.  
 **Daniel:** I did.  
 **Travis:** Daniel…  
 **Joseph:** Let it go.  
 **Daniel:** I appreciate y'all, but I'm not going to let Mark talk his smack behind my back.

Daniel put on a black and white flannel top over his black vest.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Daniel is that nigga that you just don't fuck with.

Daniel pulled on his grey sweats and pulled them to his knees.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** When he goes off, he goes off.

Daniel put on his Jordan Orion Blue 7's. Daniel exited his room and went into the beauty room where Mark, Charles, and Harry were sitting and talking.

 **Daniel:** But what you got to say though bitch?

Daniel walked in more to the beauty room and pointed to Mark as Isaac held him and took him back towards the door way.

 **Daniel:** I'm good, I just wanna know what this bitch got on his chest for me.  
 **Mark:** Daniel, it's no secret that I don't like you so what's the problem?  
 **Daniel:** The problem is how everytime I turn my back you got shit to say, but when I'm in your face you can't say shit.  
 **Mark:** That's not true. You're the shit talker.

Daniel raised his hand waving "No" rapidly.

 **Daniel:** NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Bitch if I got shit to say, I'll let you know what's good.

Isaac pushed Daniel back a bit more as they were right in the door way of the beauty room.

 **Mark:** Whatever I've been done with your fake ass, I'll drop you like it's nothing.

The scene pauses and goes into a scene of Daniel talking with the life coach.

 **Laura:** So what do you want to work on in this house?  
 **Daniel:** I know I got anger issues, so I want to learn how to let some shit go and learn to not always resort to violence.

The scene switches back to Daniel as he pushes Isaac out of the way and runs after Mark and jumps and knees him on the stool.

 **Daniel:** WHAT'S GOOD, BITCH!

Daniel took Mark by his head and kicked him in his stomach as Daniel let go and threw punches onto the back of his head. Mark threw windmills as Daniel kicks Mark in his stomach and raises his knee which hits Mark's forehead. Daniel takes a hold of Mark with both hands and swings him in a circular motion as both boys crash into the dressing room table.

 **Isaac:** DANIEL! DANIEL, STOP!

Both boys hold onto each other's shoulders and neck and scuffle back and forth as Daniel kicks again which makes Mark fall onto one knee giving Daniel the height advantage. Daniel took Mark by the neck and threw punches as Mark started windmilling his arms. Isaac quickly ran in and grabbed Daniel from behind and carried him out of the dressing room.

 **Daniel:** Next time you gon' say shit to my face instead of my back!

The scene is cut as the Bad Boys Club logo is shown and the words, "All-Stars" appear from the explosion.

 **Daniel:** I really do want to overcome my anger issues…

 **4 Weeks Earlier…**

The city streets of Hollywood are shown as well as the extravagant and expensive boutiques aligning on the roads. The city skyline is shown as the scene is fast forward of the busy streets being occupied by cars, trucks, people and animals. The phrase **"Whooping Ass & Breaking Glass"** is shown as the camera cracks. The scene focuses on Travis who was in a white coup blazing down the road.

 **Confessional: Travis:** This time go 'round, I'm not going to be as nice and understanding about situations.

TRAVIS BOYER  
twenty **two**  
 **TORONTO**  
ontario

 **THE HOT-HEAD**

 _Travis was wearing a white v-neck shirt, beige cargo shorts and some black chucks. He had on a silver chain around his neck as well as black shades on his face._

The scene shifted onto a Chrome Lamborghini at a stop sign, revving to pull off. Inside was Mark.

 **Confessional: Mark:** I'm going to show you guys how you really go off as an original.

MARK ANDERSON  
twenty **five**  
 **PINE GROVE**  
california

 **MISBEHAVIN' SOCIALITE**

 _Mark was in a black tank, with the word "California Living" on it, in white text. He had on light-brown skinnies and white and red low-top converse. He has a black G-Shock watch on his left wrist and a black beaded chain which stopped at his chest._

The camera switches onto a blue Mercedes turning around the corner. Louis popped his head out from the window.

 **Confessional: Louis:** This time I'm back with a vengeance and I'm coming for anybody that has a problem with me.

LOUIS TOMLINSON  
twenty **two**  
 **ATLANTA**  
georgia

 **SNEAKY SNIPER**

 _Louis had on a white shirt with black sleeves that stopped at his elbows, and had a graphic design of a skull with two palm trees as the "x" behind the skull. He had on black shorts and wore black and white Vans. He had on a gold circular watch on his left hand._

The scene shifted from Louis onto Isaac who was coming out a restaurant with a cold Corona in his hand. Isaac was walking towards the Spider Lamborghini Aventador.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** I'm in this bitch again to give you guys a real taste of what an All-Star is really about.

ISAAC LAHEY  
twenty **three**  
 **LONG BEACH  
** california

 **THE POWERHOUSE**

 _Isaac wore a button-up t-shirt with flower patterned print all over it. He had on white shorts and black Vans to match the colour scheme of the flower-print button-up. He had a rose-gold watch on his left wrist and on his right wrist was the bracelet with Daniel's name on it._

The camera switches from Isaac taking off in the Aventador to Joseph and Chase hugging each other.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** Hopefully this experience is going to benefit me and benefit my enemies so that I won't beat their asses in.

JOSEPH PEREZ  
twenty **one**  
 **PERTH AMBOY**  
new jersey

 **THE JERSEY  
BOMBSHELL**

 _Joseph was wearing a red shirt with black writing, "Diamond" on the middle. He had a black jean vest over his shirt. He had skinny jeans on and Jordan 11 Breds on his feet. He wore a red G-Shock watch on his left wrist._

 **Confessional: Chase:** These niggas best know what's good, cause I'm here to have a good motherfucken time.

CHASE BROOKS  
twenty **one**  
 **MILWAUKEE**  
winsconsin

 **THE PARTY  
BOY**

 _Chase was wearing a black vest that had "Jack Daniel's" writing on it in white. He wore army cargo shorts and black and white Jordan Playoffs. He had a gold watch adorned on his left wrist and some beaded bands on his right wrist._

 **Joseph:** My nigga, how's everything?  
 **Chase:** It's good! Thanks for asking. How about you, I saw you on All-Star Battle!  
 **Joseph:** Yeah, that was amazing. This time we're going to turn up on All-Stars!  
 **Chase:** You already know what it is!

As both boys were conversing a red Porsche pulls up.

 **Chase** I guess that's our ride!  
 **Joseph:** I guess so, let's go!

Both boys entered the Porsche as it sped off into the street. Across the city at a different restaurant a red Bugatti revs to get the attention of Charles.

 **Confessional: Charles:** Oh, look who it is? You're favourite jump-a-hoe! Are y'all really that surprised?

CHARLES AQUISE  
twenty **two**  
 **HOUSTON**  
texas

 **THE TROUBLE  
MAKER**

 _Charles had a black leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt and some plain blue jeans. He had on black high-top Converse._

Charles walked up to the Bugatti and quickly positioned himself in the seat as they sped off in the streets of Hollywood! The scene renders black and white as it flashes and over looks two Audi's. One was black and the other was white. The split screen zooms into the lower half, and inside the white Audi was Joey.

 **Confessional: Joey:** I was a badass in Season 4, I'll be a badass in this Season 'cause I'm an All-Star!

JOEY NEILSON  
twenty **two**  
 **HOUSTON**  
texas

 **THE HOUSTON  
HELLRAISER**

 _Joey had on a grey sleeveless top. He also had on a light blue short jean pants along with grey chucks on his feet. He wore black bead bands on his left wrist and had on a blue snapback on that had a picture of a Blue Jay on it._

The camera extorts and shifts onto the other Audi, where Danny was sitting in, adjusting his gold shades.

 **Confessional: Danny:** Y'all want a show, y'all gonna get a show!

DANNY MONTINEZ  
twenty **one**  
 **STATEN ISLAND**  
new york

 **THE MOUTH**

 _Danny adorned gold shades on his face, a black tank top with gold abstract linings around the front of it. He wore black skinny jeans with off-white chucks on his feet. Danny had on a gold watch on his left wrist as well as some braided bands on the same wrist._

The scene statics into a huge black gate being opened as all 8 vehicles enter the circular driveway. All 9 vehicles stop as each bad boy step out of them meeting each other for the first time, officially knowing the rest of the cast. A shot of each bad boy is shown as they step out of their vehicle. Travis and Joseph immediately saw each other as they dabbed each other. Isaac walked up to Joseph and Travis as they quickly hugged when they saw him.

 **Travis:** AYE! TWO OF MY NIGGAS ARE HERE! YES!  
 **Joseph:** You already know we're going to turn the fuck up!  
 **Isaac:** Don't worry we got each other!  
 **Joseph:** Hey guys, this is Chase, he was on Season 3 with me!  
 **Chase:** Hey, it's nice to meet y'all. Finally get to meet Daniel's boyfriend, haha!

The boys laugh as they lend out their hands to shake and dab Chase.

 **Isaac:** You know Daniel then? Y'all cool?  
 **Chase:** He's practically my brother, haha.  
 **Isaac:** Ii, so we're good then, cause Daniel would whoop my ass if I ever disrespect one of his 'brothers'.

The boys laugh as they all go up the wide stairway to enter the Victorian Mansion. The colour scheme in the Mansion was Navy Blue, White and a lighter shade of blue in the living room. The 3 couches in the living room were grey, having two 3 seater couches and 1 love-seat. It had a glass table in the middle of the couches and was on a black and gold rug. On the living room wall was a billboard that had the pictures of all 9 Bad Boys: Travis, Mark, Isaac, Louis, Chase, Joseph, Charles, Joey and Danny.

 **Confessional: Travis:** I'm trying to enjoy this beautiful house, but I'll I'm noticing is Mark's bitch-ass and I can tell that this Season is going to be one hell of a ride.

Travis, Isaac, Joseph and Chase linked up and entered the kitchen and opened a bottle of Grey Goose. The kitchen had a center piece that had an aisle in the middle of it. On the left of the center piece was the sink. On the right side of the center piece was the dish washer. The tops on the center pieces were emerald green granite counters. Around the perimeter of the kitchen had the cupboards and the double door fridge. Chase lined up shot glasses as Danny entered the kitchen.

 **Danny:** Hey, I'm Danny, mind if I get a shot!  
 **Chase:** Nah, come in.  
 **Isaac:** I'm Isaac.  
 **Travis:** I'm Travis.  
 **Joseph:** I'm Joseph.  
 **Chase:** And I'm Chase.  
 **Danny:** Cool, I've seen you three on All-Star Battle, congratulations on the win, Isaac.  
 **Isaac:** Thanks, I appreciate it.

The boys took the shots as the camera switched into Mark, Louis, Charles and Joey who were going up the wide straight stair case at the right side upon entering the mansion. The staircase lead up to the upper foyer where you can over look the main floor of the mansion. The boys went down the hallway to the left and entered the room which was divided into two separate rooms with two beds in each.

 **Mark:** OH, DAMN LET'S ROOM IN THIS ONE.  
 **Louis:** You already know!  
 **Charles:** So we're rooming together?  
 **Joey:** S'all good with me.

Mark and Louis entered the first section of the room where they were going to share a room together. The beds had the colour scheme of grey comforters, white sheets, and grey pillows. The walls of the room had light grey on one wall and white on the other ones.

 **Mark:** This room is hella gorgeous.  
 **Louis:** You're telling me! I can't wait to turn up in this Season of All-Stars.  
 **Mark:** It's going to be hectic, just because Travis from Season 1 is here too.  
 **Louis:** You have beef with him?  
 **Mark:** We never fought, but I know how he feels about me.  
 **Louis:** Well I have to deal with Isaac.  
 **Mark:** The tall white boy with curly blonde hair?  
 **Louis:** Yup, that one…  
 **Mark:** Good luck with that one, he looks like he can fight.

The camera exits Mark and Louis' domain and enters Charles and Joey's room. The room had two beds in it along with the two night tables and 1 large dresser. The furniture was white. The beds had lime green comforters, dark grey sheets and lime green pillows. The walls were altering from green to grey.

 **Charles:** This house is way better than the one on my Season.  
 **Joey:** I have to agree with you, it's dope as fuck!  
 **Charles:** So do you know anyone in this house?  
 **Joey:** Danny… He is so extra, like I had to beat his ass on my Season.  
 **Charles:** You're kidding!?  
 **Joey:** Nah, he a fake ass bitch. What about you?  
 **Charles:** From my Season Joseph and Chase are here, but I never fucked with them so we'll just have to see how shit plays out.

The scene shifts onto Isaac, Joseph, Travis, Chase and Danny exiting the kitchen and going upstairs, onto the upper foyer, down the hallway at the end and entered a huge room which had 5 beds in it. The beds had the colour scheme of black, white and grey. The furniture in the room was all white with black handles. Each boy picked a bed for their own.

 **Travis:** So who are you guys not really happy to see?  
 **Joseph:** Charles! Oh my God!  
 **Chase:** I second that!  
 **Isaac:** What did he do to you guys?  
 **Joseph:** After our Season had finished he went onto Twitter and was bashing me about my weight and how I can't fight and shit and saying how I'm not an All-Star to go onto All-Star Battle.  
 **Chase:** I have a problem with him because at our reunion he said that my father dying wasn't a good enough reason to willingly leave the Bad Boys House, so he called me weak.  
 **Danny:** WOW! My biggest beef is with Joey. He tormented me during my whole entire Season until I snapped and went home, but after watching back my Season I realized that I should've beat his ass instead of his friends.  
 **Travis:** Well I'll be damned. Y'all got some issues.  
 **Isaac:** I won't be surprised if shit popped off on day 1.

All the boys went into the dressing room. There were 9 seats for each of the boys along with mirrors, gels, colognes and other products for the boys to use. The washroom was connected to that room, which had a stand-up shower as well as a tub on the side, a toilet and sink. All the boys took a seat as they began talking as a group.

 **Isaac:** So Imma just clear the air, LOUIS, if you stay out of my way then we won't have any problems.  
 **Louis:** Haha, if you think I'm scared of you Isaac you're dead wrong.  
 **Isaac:** Nigga, I'm surprised you talking up since you don't have an army this time go 'round.  
 **Louis:** Really bitch? Really?  
 **Isaac:** The truth hurts so take it with a grain of salt and pipe down.  
 **Louis:** Whatever, just stay out of my way.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** If Louis thinks I'm going to take bullshit easy, he's dead wrong cause nigga we got history and I'm not afraid to add onto that history.

 **Isaac:** Anyone else have anything to say?  
 **Travis:** I do. Mark, I don't fuck with you so, it is what it is.  
 **Mark:** Surprise, surprise, tell me something I don't know.  
 **Travis:** I'm just letting you know what's up.  
 **Danny:** What I'm going to say is Joey, if you do one thing to piss me off, I will not hesitate to fuck you up on the spot.  
 **Joey:** I'm so scared of the gay bitch.

Danny and Isaac get up out of their chair as Chase held Danny's arm and Travis just rested his palm on Isaac's stomach to calm him down.

 **Isaac:** Don't be making no gay jokes bitch, cause I'll be the reason you get sent out this house.  
 **Joey:** WHO ARE YOU?! SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Isaac walked up beside Joey and got into his face as he started to whisper.

 **Isaac:** My name is Isaac and if you keep talking that smack, you're going to wish you never crossed paths with me.

Isaac walked out of the dressing room as the other boys began to exit and make their way downstairs and exit the house to head into the limo. The boys entered the black party bus with the blue "Bad Boys" logo on the door as: Isaac, Danny, Travis, Chase, Joseph, Joey, Louis, Charles, Mark. The boys poured out shots as everyone took a shot in the limo.

 **Isaac:** Here's to a fun night out with the boys!  
 **Chase:** AYE!

The boys took the shot and soon reached to the club called, "Elite". The boys entered Elite and went into their VIP section and began to order bottles. The club was dark but was lit by the disco balls that were stationed at various positions in the club. Fog was on the floor of the entire club as the dance floor was jammed packed with people dancing. Isaac and Danny went to the bar to order more drinks as they began to talk.

 **Danny:** Thanks for sticking up for me earlier.  
 **Isaac:** No problem, I can't deal with ignorant fucks like him.  
 **Danny:** I just hope that he isn't going to ruin this experience for me.  
 **Isaac:** In all honesty, nobody can ruin the experience for you except yourself. You have to be in control of the entire situation and choose when you should pop off and when you should let some shit go.

 **Confessional: Danny:** Isaac says some real shit to me and I'm grateful to have met somebody in this experience as wonderful as him.

Danny and Isaac got the drinks as they made their way back to the group. Joseph, Chase and Travis were smoking shisha as they bumped to the beat of the techno music that was playing. The camera gives its attention to Joey, Charles, Mark and Louis who were drinking and dancing as they over looked the people dancing in the club.

 **Joey:** I'm going to snap!  
 **Mark:** Why?  
 **Joey:** That bitch tryna play me!  
 **Mark:** Isaac?  
 **Joey:** Yeah, and Danny, both they punk asses are going to get it when I get back home.

 **Confessional: Travis:** So I hear Joey screaming like a hyena that when he gets home he is going to go off on Danny and Isaac, so I make it my business to let my niggas know what's up.

The camera shifted towards Travis talking to Isaac and Danny.

 **Travis:** When you two get home, change immediately into fighting gear.  
 **Isaac:** Why? What happened?  
 **Travis:** I overheard Mark and Joey talking and Joey was like he's going to deal with one of you guys tonight.

 **Confessional: Danny:** When Travis tells myself and Isaac about what was said, I immediately know this is my fight and I'm going to be the one who is going to deal with Joey's ass.

Soon the boys exit the club and enter the limo as: Joseph, Travis, Isaac, Danny, Chase, Louis, Mark, Joey and Charles.

 **Joey:** I'm letting you guys know, when we get back into the house, I gotta deal with two fake bitches.  
 **Danny:** Put a name on it, bitch!  
 **Joey:** I gotta deal with your fake ass, bitch.  
 **Danny:** I dare you to deal with me, bitch!

The limo stops and the boys exit the limo and enter the house. Joey doesn't change his clothing and goes straight to the living room and sits on one of the 3 seater couches. Everyone else goes into their room to change off their clothing. The camera enters Danny, Travis, Joseph, Chase and Isaac's room.

 **Danny:** I'm done, it's a motherfucking wrap with this bitch.  
 **Joseph:** I mean you gotta do, what needs to be done and what you feel is right.  
 **Chase:** Yeah so, do you.

Danny took off his dress shirt and pants and put on a baggy black sweater that said "Original" on it in bold white text. He pulled on some black ball shorts. The camera shifted back downstairs where Joey began to yell.

 **Joey:** START LOOKING FOR A NEW REPLACEMENT CAUSE THIS BITCH NEED TO GO!

Everyone darted out their room as Danny was ahead of everyone running down the stairs and into the living room.

 **Danny:** BITCH I'M RIGHT MOTHERFUCKEN HERE!

Joey runs up and punches Danny as Danny holds out his palms hitting Joey in the face as he ran up. Joey grabbed Danny's sweater and pulled him towards himself as they both lost balance and fell onto the glass table, shattering it into pieces right beneath them.

 **Isaac:** WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, STOP, STOP!  
 **Chase:** THERE'S GLASS EVERYWHERE STOP!

 **Confessional: Louis:** I've seen plenty of fights but this one here went out of hand way too fast and both of these boys could be really hurt.

All 7 of the standing boys run in to stop Danny and Joey from throwing punches and fighting while they are on top of the broken glass. Isaac scoops up Danny as Joseph helps with carrying Danny by his feet. Mark and Louis grabbed Joey as security came into the room and tried cleaning up the glass.

 **Confessional: Chase:** We look at Danny and his elbow is cut, his arm has some cuts and his legs are bleeding like Bloody Mary. Then I look onto Joey and the nigga got a black eye and looks just as bad with cuts on his legs as blood is just leaking out of the cut wounds.

An ambulance is called as Joey and Danny are sent to make sure everything is okay with them. Isaac, Joseph, Chase and Travis went into the kitchen as Mark, Louis and Charles went back up to their rooms. The camera focused into the kitchen. Chase was sitting on the left half of the center piece counter top as Joseph was sitting on the right half of it. Isaac was standing in-between the two washing some dishes as Travis was looking into the fridge.

 **Isaac:** I'm still in awe about that fight.  
 **Joseph:** You're not the only one, I can't believe they fell through the table like damn!  
 **Chase:** I was actually worried for both of them, even though Joey is mad annoying.  
 **Isaac:** I ain't gonna lie, I don't fuck with that nigga but he fell onto the table more than Danny did, so he felt every bit of that table, so I do feel bad for the nigga.  
 **Travis:** I just hope that they come home in tact, but then again I feel like a round two is just waiting to happen if they're alright.

The scene shifts onto Mark, Charles and Louis in Charles' room.

 **Charles:** Day 1 and shit already popped off.  
 **Mark:** I could only imagine the shit that's going to conspire in this house.  
 **Louis:** I need to know though, do y'all got my back?  
 **Mark:** What do you mean?  
 **Louis:** Like you guys have my back through shit.

 **Confessional: Mark:** I may be a lot of things but a jumper is not one of them so if Louis is asking if I'll jump somebody for him, he's asking the wrong person.

 **Mark:** I mean I have your back if someone does you wrong.  
 **Charles:** Same.  
 **Louis:** Okay, that's good. I got y'all backs too.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: The first Episode is up! Tell me what you think about each of the boys and who you think the replacements would be!**


	4. Premature Departures

**Episode 2 - "Premature Departures"**

The waves of the ocean is shown as the scene cuts to two vans pulling up to the Victorian Mansion. **"Premature Departures"** hovers in the top-left corner of the mansion as one of the van doors open and Joey steps out of the van.

 **Confessional: Joey:** Coming back from the hospital my mind is just in a disarray and I feel so much anger towards Danny that the moment I see him we will be fighting right away.

Joey enters the mansion and goes into his room as Charles is shown shifting in his bed waking up.

 **Charles:** You're back!  
 **Joey:** Yeah, last night was crazy.  
 **Charles:** Did you see Danny?  
 **Joey:** Well a van was behind mine but I couldn't see if he was in it or not.

The scene shifts onto the other van who's door opened and Danny stepped out of it. Danny began to make his way into the Victorian Mansion.

 **Confessional: Danny:** If Joey think his little mishap of us falling into that glass table will stop me from going at him again he's dead wrong because I'm making it my duty to get him out this house once and for all.

Danny is seen entering his room as his roommates are seen awakening.

 **Isaac:** Hey you're back!  
 **Danny:** Yeah and I'm ready for round 2 in this bitch.

Everyone's head pops up.

 **Travis:** I think y'all should give it a rest for now.

 **Confessional: Travis:** Honestly it's only day 2 and I think Joey and Danny should just ease up because if they don't their time in this house will be wasted and for what reason? Because they can't just learn to tolerate one another, it's stupid.

The scene cuts to the entrance of the door way as Laura the Life Coach walks in.

 **Laura:** Boys!

All the boys are seen exiting their rooms and going into the living room where Laura was standing talking to them.

 **Laura:** You are all here to change. Just because you want to change doesn't change the fact that you guys are Bad Boys. You've been through a lot and you've conquered a lot. And we're going to help you conquer those inner demons that you all need help fighting against.

All the boys are shown clapping as Chase stands up and screams.

 **Chase:** ALL-STARS!

Everyone begins to laugh.

 **Laura:** So before I get acquainted with everyone I need to talk to two individuals who were sent to the hospital last night, Joey and Danny. First I'll talk to Joey.  
 **Joey:** Could we talk outside?  
 **Laura:** For sure.

Laura and Joey went outside in the backyard and sat on the lime green couches that were on the left of the backyard as soon as you went onto the patio.

 **Laura:** It's just you and me now so you tell me what's wrong with you?  
 **Joey:** I feel like a joke…  
 **Laura:** Why? I've seen you last Season and I feel like it's a completely different person I'm corresponding with.  
 **Joey:** I really did come here to have fun and redeem myself but I just can't do that with Danny being in these walls with me.  
 **Laura:** So you're going to let your rivalry with Danny destroy your happiness of being in this house to change for yourself?  
 **Joey:** I don't know, I'm just at a point where when I see him again we are straight fighting.

Laura is shown holding her head as the scene shifted onto Danny, Isaac, Travis, Chase, Joseph, Mark, Louis and Charles sitting in the living room.

 **Isaac:** I'm just going to say this, you need to chill out because if you don't you're going to be sent home.  
 **Danny:** It's just that Joey is always making some type of issue with me and I can't help it if he can't grow up from what happened between us.  
 **Isaac:** But sometimes you need to be the bigger person like sometimes being the bigger person isn't putting your hands on him, it's putting up the white flag and waving it.  
 **Danny:** I get it, I really do but I'm just at the point in this house where everything he does annoys me. The way he walks annoys me, the way he talks annoys me, the way his strong ass face stares annoys me.

Isaac is shown laughing.

 **Danny:** I really feel like I'm going to destroy him. Any chance I get I promise you on my life I will send him home!

 **Confessional: Louis:** Danny and Joey didn't come here to have a good time or to change at all in my eyes so I could care less if they duke it out until one of them leaves.

 **Confessional: Mark:** This feud is stupid and pointless and niggas need to get over themselves.

 **Confessional: Travis:** I'm just over them and over it, UGH!

The scene then shifted back outside with Laura and Joey.

 **Laura:** I think you guys need to have a sit down together and just talk things out. It's not healthy to feel this much anger towards someone and it mustn't be much fun walking around on egg shells during this experience especially considering it's only day 2!  
 **Joey:** I get that and as much I would love to just let that shit go, I feel like Danny wouldn't and I'm going to defend myself.  
 **Laura:** Well I'll tell you what, we'll go into my office and you both will say your piece and hopefully we'll come to an understanding so both of you can find some closure with the situation. How does that sound?  
 **Joey:** Sounds great actually.

Laura and Joey enter back into the mansion.

 **Laura:** Okay Danny would you mind coming into my office along with Joey.  
 **Danny:** With Joey?  
 **Laura:** Yes, for me please.  
 **Danny:** For you I'll do it.

Laura gave Danny a hug as the three went into her office. The room was decorated in the colour scheme of pink, orange and yellow. She had two medium sized couches, one horizontal and one vertical, next to each other and a one seater chair for herself. She had a vibrant carpet on the floor as well as three statement paintings on the walls. Laura sat in her chair as Joey sat on the couch furthest away while Danny sat on the couch next to Laura.

 **Laura:** Okay I really need to know what's the problem between the two of you?  
 **Danny:** He's just still salty that I beat his ass on our reunion and he wants payback and redemption.  
 **Joey:** Nobody is worried about you though you came at me in the dressing room because you had back-up.

Danny got up from being seated as Laura got up and rested her hand on Danny's stomach trying to calm him down.

 **Laura:** Danny honey…  
 **Danny:** BITCH I DON'T NEED NO ONE TO HAVE MY MOTHERFUCKEN BACK! I HAVE A BACK BONE!

Joey got up.

 **Joey:** BITCH HOW THE FUCK YOU SUPPOSED TO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE'S BACK WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR OWN!  
 **Danny:** BITCH DON'T FUCKEN LIE TO ME!

Danny charges for Joey as he pushes Laura down onto the ground.

 **Laura:** SECURITY!

The scene shifted to the outside of the room as security guards were running into Laura's Office.

 **Producer:** CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!

 **Confessional: Charles:** Within minutes of them being in the Life Coach meeting all we see is a huge wave of security guards flush into the room along with two producers, both Nick and Lisa and we're all just thinking this can't end well for neither of them.

The camera crew goes into the room and sees Laura on the floor being helped up as Joey and Danny were interlocked, holding each other's necks, while security guards were pulling them apart.

 **Lisa:** LET GO! LET GO! YOU GO OVER THERE AND YOU GO OVER THERE!

Nick went to Laura.

 **Nick:** Are you okay?  
 **Laura:** Yes but I just got hit in the head and I think I need a break.  
 **Nick:** Okay that is okay you'll have the week off to gather yourself.

The camera shifted back onto Danny and Joey who were separated and in the arms of security guards. Nick and Lisa each took one of the boys with them. The scene followed Nick and Joey who went into the living room.

 **Nick:** So this is what's about to happen. Laura isn't pressing any charges but you have to leave the house, no questions asked.  
 **Joey:** UGH! I'm so mad at myself.  
 **Nick:** I'm sorry but rules are rules, you both hit her and that's a clear violation of the contract, so your bags will be packed and the van will be here shortly to pick you up.  
 **Joey:** I understand.

The scene shifted onto Lisa and Danny who were in the backyard.

 **Lisa:** This is your last day here.  
 **Danny:** Are you joking?  
 **Lisa:** No I'm afraid not. Laura said that she won't be pressing any charges but since you hit her, even by accident, it's a clear violation of the contract you signed with BBC and you have to leave. Your bags will be packed for you and the van will be here shortly to take you to the air port.  
 **Danny:** I can't believe I let this rivalry get this far.  
 **Lisa:** Me too. I wish you the best of luck.  
 **Danny:** Thank you.

The scene went into the living room where Charles, Chase, Louis, Joseph, Mark, Travis and Isaac were sitting waiting for what the producers had to say.

 **Lisa:** So Danny and Joey are going to be leaving.  
 **Isaac:** No way!  
 **Travis:** What did they do?  
 **Nick:** They both hit Laura while they were fighting with one another in the Life Coach room so that breaks the contract that they signed with BBC of no physical contact with guests speakers, producers or the Life Coach.  
 **Joseph:** Will we get to say goodbye?  
 **Lisa:** No, they broken the rules and are immediately asked to leave.  
 **Louis:** So when are we getting the new replacements?  
 **Nick:** It's a surprise.

The scene cut to Joey leaving the Bad Boys Club House.

 **Confessional: Joey:** I really hate how things went down in this house. I feel like I threw it all away because I couldn't contain my emotions and that's all on me. I guess it was a learning experience in a way because it really taught me that you really do have consequences for your actions and sometimes you need to really learn to let some shit go. After leaving the way I did I really want to say sorry to Laura for hitting her by accident and I'm just going to really let all my beef with Danny go, hopefully at the reunion we can finally talk this shit out, until next time Bad Boys!

 **{Flashback of Joey's time in the house was shown.}**

 _The split screen zooms into the lower half, and inside the white Audi was Joey._

 ** _Confessional: Joey:_** _I was a badass in Season 4, I'll be a badass in this Season 'cause I'm an All-Star!_

 _Joey is shown at the dressing table addressing Danny._

 ** _Joey:_** _I'm so scared of the gay bitch._

 _Joey is shown inside the limo arguing with Isaac and Danny._

 ** _Joey:_** _I'm letting you guys know, when we get back into the house, I gotta deal with two fake bitches._

 _Joey is seen in the living room shouting._

 ** _Joey:_** _START LOOKING FOR A NEW REPLACEMENT CAUSE THIS BITCH NEED TO GO!_

 _Joey is seen arguing in Laura's Office with Danny._

 ** _Joey:_** _BITCH HOW THE FUCK YOU SUPPOSED TO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE'S BACK WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR OWN!_

 _All of Joey's altercations in the house are shown; Joey and Danny running up towards each other and punching each other; Joey pulling Danny by the sweater and both boys crashing through the glass table; Joey and Danny choking each other while security was pulling them apart._

Joey is shown entering a black van and being escorted to the airport where he would be sent home.

 **Confessional: Danny:** Well here I am again leaving this experience for a second time because of the same person. I really would like to say I learned something while being here for these past two days but I'd be lying. I really need to just re-evaluate this whole feud with Joey and maybe it's time to turn over a new leaf and just let this shit go. Hopefully by reunion time I will change for the better but no promises cause I might just slap a bitch!

 **{Flashback of Danny's time in the house was shown}**

 _The camera extorts and shifts onto the other Audi, where Danny was sitting in, adjusting his gold shades._

 ** _Confessional: Danny:_** _Y'all want a show, y'all gonna get a show!_

 _Danny is shown arguing with Joey in the limo._

 ** _Danny:_** _Put a name on it, bitch!_

 _Danny is shown putting on a baggy sweater that said, "Original" on it before heading downstairs to fight Joey._

 ** _Danny:_** _I'm done, it's a motherfucking wrap with this bitch._

 _Danny holds out his palms hitting Joey in the face as he ran up._

 ** _Danny:_** _BITCH I'M RIGHT MOTHERFUCKEN HERE!_

 _Danny charges for Joey as he pushes Life Coach Laura onto the ground._

 ** _Danny:_** _BITCH I DON'T NEED NO ONE TO HAVE MY MOTHERFUCKEN BACK! I HAVE A BACK BONE!_

 _All Danny's fights within the house are shown; Danny arguing in the limo with Joey; Danny running down the stairs into the living room and pushing his palms into Joey's face; Danny and Joey choking each other in Laura's office is shown._

Danny is shown outside of the mansion as he enters a white van and is shipped off to the airport. The scene transitioned back inside the house where all the boys were in the living room.

 **Joseph:** So it's only day two and two people got kicked out.  
 **Travis:** I mean they deserved to go home on some real shit. Okay y'all fought on day one and it was a huge fight which sent both of y'all asses to the hospital so common sense would tell you to actually calm the fuck down and let the situation chill for a bit.  
 **Joseph:** Yeah I totally get it.  
 **Chase:** I think we should just all go out and eat.  
 **Louis:** Yeah I'm pretty hungry.

The boys filed out of the mansion and divided into the two Jeeps. Isaac, Travis, Joseph and Chase went in the Silver Jeep as Mark, Louis and Charles went in the Black Jeep. The camera shifted into the silver Jeep.

 **Joseph:** So while we're going to be at the table I'm going to confront Charles about his shit talking on Social Media.  
 **Isaac:** Don't you think you should do that in the house?  
 **Joseph:** No, because I really want to refrain myself from fighting him so if we're public I wont pop off.  
 **Travis:** Makes sense but it sounds a little too easy for comfort.  
 **Chase:** Well since you're going to tell him about what he said I'll confront him about what he said about my father as well

Isaac and Travis eyed each other in the front of the Jeep as they began to laugh.

 **Isaac:** This is not going to be a fun dinner.  
 **Travis:** Could y'all atleast wait until we're finished eating?

Everyone began to laugh in the Jeep as the scene shifted to both parties arriving to the local restaurant. The boys are shown at a restaurant at a dinner table.

 **Joseph:** I just really wanted to address you.

 **Confessional: Travis:** And let the arguing begin.

 **Charles:** What?  
 **Joseph:** Like you said a lot on social media about me and I find it fake as fuck because I didn't even come for you at our reunion so what's up with that?  
 **Charles:** And what did I say?  
 **Joseph:** You said how I was too fat to be competing on All-Star Battle and how I wasn't a All-Star so I shouldn't even been casted for the show.  
 **Charles:** Okay that's just how I feel.  
 **Joseph:** But you're a punk!  
 **Charles:** How so?  
 **Joseph:** Because you wasn't saying all of that in the house or the reunion so what's true tea?  
Charles: Honestly-

Chase cut him off.

 **Chase:** No fuck your honesty because you're never honest with nobody!  
 **Charles:** So what y'all wanna attack me?  
 **Chase:** I'm not attacking you I wanted to know what was truly said about my father because Harry got his ass beat because of talking disrespectfully about my father and I'll be damned if I let you just talk however you feel about him without suffering any consequences.  
 **Charles:** Chase we were never cool so it's like I'll never put my trust in a bitch like you.  
 **Chase:** Who's talking about trust though? Did you or did you not talk about my dead father?  
 **Charles:** No I never did I wouldn't do something like that.

 **Confessional: Charles:** Honestly I never said anything about Chase's father so it is what it is but Joseph's umpa-lumpa's ass I surely did talk about because he's not an all-star.

 **Chase:** That's all I needed to know so I don't know why you were talking up with that extra shit.  
 **Charles:** Honestly I don't have an issue with you and I am a real person so Joseph to you I did talk about you because you didn't deserve to be on All-Star Battle.  
 **Joseph:** Clearly Imma star cause I have been on what? 2 Spin-off's while you're tryna make a career outta one, stop this.

The boys food arrived as they quickly settled the argument but tension was thick in the air.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** I'm not a scary hoe so if Charles ever tries to disrespect again and we're not in public he will be catching that fade. ONE TIME!

The scene shifted to the boys exiting the restaurant and going back into the Jeep while they began to head home. The boys are shown arriving home as Travis was shown going into the Phone Room. The phone room had a backdrop of a night-lit city which gave the effect that you were looking down onto the ground from 50 stories up high. It had a black leather swinging chair as well as a black foot rest stool.

 ** _On The Phone: Randy (Season 1 Bad Boy)_**

 **Travis:** Bro!  
 **Randy:** What's up?  
 **Travis:** This house is crazy.  
 **Randy:** Really what's going on?  
 **Travis:** Two boys already left the house, well got kicked out actually.  
 **Randy:** WHAT?! It's only day 2 though.  
 **Travis:** The turn up is real!  
 **Both:** Haha.  
 **Randy:** Just remain calm and stay until the end, especially since the Season is only filming for a month or so.  
 **Travis:** Yeah for sure. If we could've withstood 3 months in Atlanta with our crazy cast I can do this.  
 **Randy:** Good luck and keep your head up my nigga.  
 **Travis:** You already know. I'll talk to you later.  
 **Randy:** Okay bye.  
 **Travis:** Bye.

Travis is shown exiting the phone room as all seven of the boys are seen in the beauty room.

 **Chase:** Where are we going tonight?  
 **Isaac:** Upper Echelon! It's a new club and they want us to make an appearance, they'll be fans there and it should be great.

 _Mark is shown wearing a black sweater with patches of black leather shoulder pads over black shorts with cuffed bottoms and black Nikes on his feet. He adorned a gold chain around his neck as well as a gold watch on his left wrist._

 _Charles is seen wearing a red button up t-shirt over white skinny jeans and white, black and red Nikes._

 _Louis is shown wearing a oversized white t-shirt over black ripped skinny jeans with black Toms on his feet. He adorned a black stringed necklace around his neck as well as black beaded and braided bands on both wrists._

 _Joseph is seen wearing a grey sweater that said, "SUPREME" over blue skinny jeans with cuffed bottoms and Wolf Greys on his feet. He adorned a black snapback on his head._

 _Chase is shown wearing a navy blue slim fit dress shirt tucked into black skinny jeans and white Adidas on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

 _Travis is seen wearing a black t-shirt with white bandanna patterns all over the shirt over black shorts and white high-top Nikes. He adorned a rose gold watch on his left wrist._

 _Isaac is shown wearing a navy blue slim fit button up with white crosses all over it with cuffed sleeves over white shorts and Sperry's on his feet. Isaac adorned a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold bracelet with Daniel's name on it._

The seven boys exited the mansion and entered the limo as Joseph, Chase, Isaac, Travis, Louis, Mark and Charles. The camera entered the limo. Louis is shown pouring champagne in seven glasses.

 **Louis:** Here's to a fun night out for the fans!

All the boys cheersed.

 **Everyone:** For the fans!

The boys reached club "Upper Echelon". They entered the club and a swarm of fan screaming for them could be shown. The boys head to the stage of the club as the DJ was talking to the fans who were hysterical.

 **DJ:** Okay so we have The Bad Boys in the building!  
 **Audience:** YAAAAAAAAY!  
 **DJ:** So give a huge welcome to ISAAC, TRAVIS, CHASE, JOSEPH, MARK, LOUIS AND CHARLES!

All seven boys entered onto the stage as the crowd was going wild.

 **Isaac:** How's everyone doing tonight?!  
 **Travis:** We're doing good and tonight we're going to show you all how you turn up Bad Boy style!  
 **Audience:** BAD BOYS! BAD BOYS! BAD BOYS!

Joseph and Chase went closer to the edge of the stage and were taking pictures with the fans and high-fiving them. Louis is shown going to the middle-edge of the stage and falling back first into the crowd of fans as they were holding him up as he was surfing the crowd.

 **Mark:** We'll be here all night to sign autographs and just have a good time!  
 **Charles:** So let's hear y'all scream!  
 **Audience:** WHOA!

The scene was chopped into the boys partying together and dancing in the crowd with their fans. The boys are shown signing autographs for them as well as the scene shifted onto the boys leaving the club and blowing kisses to everyone. The seven boys entered the limo.

 **Joseph:** Tonight was so much fun.  
 **Chase:** I love meeting fans they're the best.  
 **Isaac:** And the best part was no arguing!

All the boys started laughing.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** Charles is being cool for now so I'll be cool for now, but if he does anything to slip up then I'll be right there to show him what's up.

The boys enter back into the house. The walk past the living through as the Billboard with all the boys had both replacement's picture's up. The expressions of Travis and Charles are shown.

 **Confessional: Travis:** Ugh this isn't going to be good I can just feel it.

 **Confessional: Charles:** I'm really not looking forward to seeing him in this house to be quite honest.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Sorry episode 2 is up late, didn't have my laptop on Tuesday, only got it back just now so now I'm updating it. Hopefully you guys enjoy this Episode!**

 **Want spoilers on this Season and up-coming Seasons? Follow me on Twitter at FanFictBBCTea!**


	5. Two Is Better Than One

**Episode 3 – Two Is Better Than One**

An airplane is shown zooming over head as it lands onto the platform. As the plane runs on the platform **"Two Is Better Than One"** could be seen on the track way. The scene then shifted into the house as the camera panned through the billboard of All-Stars as Sebastian and Harry's picture could be seen. The expressions of Travis and Charles are shown.

 **Confessional: Travis:** Ugh this isn't going to be good I can just feel it.

 **Confessional: Charles:** I'm really not looking forward to seeing him in this house to be quite honest.

 **Joseph:** THE REPLACEMENTS ARE UP!

All seven boys walked up to the billboard of All-Stars examining the returning two Alumni Bad Boys.

 **Chase:** Oooo! Harry's bitch ass?  
 **Joseph:** Isn't this Season just getting better and better within the days?  
 **Travis:** Harry was on your Season right?  
 **Joseph:** Yeah he was and he wasn't any of our cup of teas to say the least.  
 **Charles:** Yeah we were cool in the house but when he jumped into the fight with Daniel and I, I couldn't rock with him anymore.  
 **Isaac:** If I remember right you were seriously disrespecting Daniel and then I fucked you up so let's not only put the blame on Harry.  
 **Charles:** And I already apologized to Daniel about that whole ordeal so why are you bringing that up?  
 **Isaac:** For the simple fact that you never apologized to me for that whole thing and I'll never get over it.  
 **Charles:** Well that's on you. If you don't want to get over it then stay heated.  
 **Isaac:** Don't worry I will.  
 **Louis:** So what about Sebastian?  
 **Travis:** We fought like three or four times I can't even remember.  
 **Louis:** Why?  
 **Travis:** Because he called the whole house classless.

Everyone began to start laughing in the living room.

 **Confessional: Mark:** HAHAHHAHAHA, That really has to go down as the funniest reason to get into it with someone. At least he'll be remembered forever.

The boys head to bed as the camera shifted onto the outside of the mansion on the overview of the ocean. The moon is shown going down as the sun is shown creeping up. Travis is seen entering the confessional room.

 **Confessional Room: Travis:** So waking up this morning I'm really thinking about just sitting down with Sebastian and talking our differences out because this Season really is about growth and how can I grow if I'm still hanging onto the past with Sebastian. Hopefully all goes well and a fight doesn't break out cause we all know how that ended.

The scene shifted to a bar area where a fair skin boy was sitting. He was 5'7, had brown eyes, short faded black hair and had no tattoos or piercings. He was average built and was Latin-American.

 _Sebastian was wearing a long stretched out peach tank over brown board shorts and white low-top converse on his feet._

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** Coming back onto this show I really want to make it all the way to the end instead of punking out and leaving the experience because I didn't get along with any of the boys.

* * *

SEBASTIAN SANCHEZ  
twenty **six**  
 **MIAMI**  
florida

 **THE POSH  
PRINCE**

* * *

Sebastian was sipping out a multi-coloured liquored beverage as the scene went into a flashback of Sebastian on Season 1 in Atlanta.

 ** _Confessional: Sebastian:_** _Whatever I say goes. If I say "walk" it means walk and if I say "run" you best start running!_

 _Sebastian is shown in the confessional room._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _There is no way I was going out with those boys, I'm too classy for that!_

 _Sebastian is shown on his bed as he was arguing with Travis._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I'm not your Negro, and just cause I'm classy doesn't mean I'm not bad!_

 _Sebastian is shown yelling at Travis._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I told you I'm not your NEGRO!_

The scene shifted onto Sebastian ordering another drink.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** My whole beef was majorly surrounded with Travis so walking into this new experience I hope that he's not here but at this point I can't really dwell on what happened because it was so long ago and hopefully we'll get past all of it.

As Sebastian was sitting at the bar a pasty white skin boy with hazel eyes and long brown hair, which was tied back, began to walk towards him. He was 5'7 and had over 50 tattoos in various places over his body but were hidden under his clothes. Harry was wearing a light brown sweater over white skinny jeans and brown dress shoes.

 **Confessional: Harry:** I was an emotional wreck going onto Bad Boys Club Season 3 in Chicago so now coming back onto Season 5 All-Stars everyone is going to see a way more better side to Harry!

* * *

HARRY STYLES  
twenty **two**  
 **CHICAGO**  
Illinois

 **THE HEARTBREAK  
KID**

* * *

A flashback of Harry on Season 3 Chicago was shown.

 ** _Confessional: Harry:_** _I have cheated on all the bitches I've been with, but that doesn't make me a bad person, just a horny one!_

 _Harry is shown in securities arms screaming._

 ** _Harry:_** _WE'RE IN THE BAD BOYS CLUB, OBVIOUSLY I'M GOING TO DO BAD THINGS!_

 _Harry is shown yelling at Charles._

 ** _Harry:_** _Well you're welcome for helping you get a less of an ass whopping._

 _Harry is shown talking to Charles._

 ** _Harry:_** _We'll just keep trying and trying and trying until he is asked to leave this house._

 **Confessional: Harry:** On my Season in Chicago I was a total hot mess. I was going through a lot of family issues and I really took that out on Daniel and Chase in the beginning and then I really had it out with Charles. As a grown man I can admit my faults and I really need to grow during this experience.

Harry walked up to Sebastian as they dabbed each other. Harry took a seat next to Sebastian.

 **Harry:** Hey what's up?  
 **Sebastian:** Nothing I'm straight chilling, yourself?  
 **Harry:** I'm great. I'm really excited to have a shot of redemption because I was a straight up mess on my Season.  
 **Sebastian:** You were on Season 2?  
 **Harry:** No Season 3, yourself?  
 **Sebastian:** Season 1 in Atlanta.  
 **Harry:** Well what are you expecting from this Season of All-Stars?  
 **Sebastian:** I think I'll be fine. I'm certainly not going to call everyone classless and actually give people a chance. I think that was my biggest regret going onto Atlanta because I didn't really connect with anyone.  
 **Harry:** Yeah that's good to have in the back of your head so you'll constantly progress.  
 **Sebastian:** Exactly.

Outside of the bar a silver Mustang with no top roof was waiting outside for the boys.

 **Sebastian:** Is that our ride?  
 **Harry:** Yes it is! Let's go.

Both boys exited the bar and went into the Mustang as it drove off towards the Victorian Mansion. The scene switched to the Mustang turning into the gated driveway of the mansion.

 **Sebastian:** YAS BITCH YAAAAS!

The camera shifted inside the mansion where Sebastian and Harry opened the door.

 **Harry:** WHERE THE ALL-STARS AT?

Isaac, Joseph, Chase, Travis, Mark, Louis and Charles made their way into the front of the entrance. Everyone dabbed one another.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** So as soon as I see Travis in the house I already knew I needed to take him aside and have a private conversation about what happened between us and move on from it.

 **Sebastian:** Could we talk?  
 **Travis:** Yeah for sure, I was hoping to get to talk with you.

Sebastian and Travis went into the 5 bedded room as the scene switched to Harry who was talking with Joseph and Chase.

 **Harry:** Hey guys.  
 **Joseph:** What's up?  
 **Chase:** Yeah what's up?  
 **Harry:** I really need to just sincerely apologize for everything that happened in our Season.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** I'm already kind of on edge with Charles so with Harry coming into this experience I don't need any more drama so if Harry wants to apologize for his behavior during our old Season I'm all ears.

 **Chase:** That's what's up.  
 **Joseph:** Yeah I appreciate that. Whatever beef we had ages ago is just that old shit and we can really just get past it.  
 **Harry:** I'm glad to hear it. We're going to have a turnt up time here in Hollywood.  
 **Chase:** You already know. So how are you and Charles?  
 **Harry:** Well I'm going to find out just now. I have to talk to him as well.  
 **Joseph:** Good luck with that. He's still the same way he was in Chicago.  
 **Harry:** Wish me luck then.

The scene switched onto Travis and Sebastian in the biggest bedroom in the house.

 **Travis:** So first off I just want to say everything that we went through in Atlanta I'm really over it. It was really petty and I really want to move past it.  
 **Sebastian:** That's what I'm saying. We're too grown for that pettiness, you know what I mean.  
 **Travis:** Obviously so with all that being said you down to room in here with all of us?  
 **Sebastian:** Who's the other three?  
 **Travis:** The middle bed on that wall is Isaac's. I'm on my bed and next to me is your new bed. The one you're sitting on is Chase's bed and beside that is Joseph's bed. Everybody is cool so you don't have to worry about getting along with them.  
 **Sebastian:** Okay sounds good I'll room with y'all.

Sebastian and Travis headed out their room and into the living room where Joseph, Chase, Louis, Mark and Isaac were sitting around the computer and bar area.

 **Travis:** Hey guys, so Sebastian will be rooming with us.  
 **Isaac:** Sounds good. You guys squashed the beef?  
 **Sebastian:** Yeah we're good.  
 **Chase:** Welcome roomy.  
 **Louis:** It's nice to see everyone having a great time and all but we have to be ready in like 40 minutes we're all going Kayaking.

Everyone began to laugh. The scene shifted onto the backyard where Harry and Charles were sitting on the couches.

 **Charles:** So what do you want to talk about?  
 **Harry:** I just want to know where we stand because after Chicago we weren't cool and now we have to live in this house together and I don't want shit to be awkward between the two of us.  
 **Charles:** I get what you're saying but I'm not sure I can be your friend again.  
 **Harry:** I'm not asking you to be my friend. I'm asking you as a grown man to respect me while I'm here and I'll respect you.

 **Confessional: Charles:** Here I'm thinking this nigga is going to be like "I'm sorry for what happened in Chicago" and he doesn't and at this point I couldn't even give two fucks about Harry and his bullshit.

 **Charles:** Well it is what it is.

Louis is shown opening the sliding door to the backyard.

 **Louis:** You guys need to be ready in 40 minutes. We're all heading to a Kayaking adventure.  
 **Harry:** Okay, I'm coming.

All the boys are seen in the beauty room getting ready for the Kayaking adventure.

 **Louis:** So is everyone ready?  
 **Everybody:** Yeah!

All 9 Bad Boys exit the mansion and dispersed into the two Jeeps. In the Silver Jeep were Louis, Mark, Charles and Harry as Isaac, Travis, Joseph, Chase and Sebastian went into the Black Jeep. The two Jeeps took off into the roads of Hollywood heading towards the Kayaking place. They are shown entering the parking lot of the Kayaking Adventure Club. The 9 boys exit the Jeeps and are met by the coordinator of the Kayaking Adventure Club.

 **Bill:** Hey boys I'm Bill and today we're going to teach you guys how to Kayak and just ultimately have a great time. Where we are right now the water is pretty calm so you wont need to worry about toppling over as much but don't worry we'll have our guides nearby in case anything is to go wrong. So let's get started!

 **Confessional: Mark:** I'm actually pretty excited about doing this because I've never been Kayaking before and I think this will be a really great way to let go of the pent up aggravation everyone has been having in the house lately.

 **Bill:** Okay boys choose you're Kayak.  
 **Louis:** I call the blue one!

All 9 of the boys are shown grabbing a Kayak for themselves. Louis got the blue one, Mark got the red one, Joseph got the purple one, Chase got the orange one, Isaac got the green one, Travis got the yellow one, Harry got the grey one and Charles got the pink one.

 **Charles:** Are you joking? You guys don't have any other colour?  
 **Bill:** I'm sorry that's the only one.  
 **Charles:** Well I'm just going to sit out and watch.

 **Confessional: Louis:** Is this nigga serious right now? You're going to miss out on a fun opportunity because the colour of your Kayak? Nigga just go home already.

Everyone started to laugh.

 **Bill:** Are you positive you don't want to participate?  
 **Charles:** I'm good.

Joseph is shown rolling his eyes as two guides made their way in front of the boys.

 **Gregg:** Hey I'm Gregg and this is my partner Ashley.  
 **Ashley:** Hey everyone.  
 **Everyone:** Hey.  
 **Gregg:** So we're going to teach you guys the basics to you can actually move in the water and not topple over.  
 **Ashley:** So everyone get into your Kayak and grab your paddle.

A split screen of the 8 boys participating was being shown.

 **Gregg:** You're going to stroke left and then right and so on and so forth.  
 **Ashley:** You don't just paddle one way because you'll end up going in circles so it's always left, right, left right or right, left, right left.  
 **Gregg:** So everyone is good so far?  
 **Everyone:** YEAH!  
 **Mark:** Could we go into the water now?  
 **Ashley:** You guys feel like you're ready yet?  
 **Everyone:** Yeah!

Gregg and Ashley are shown pushing each boy into the lake as they began to practice kayaking.

 **Sebastian:** Momma I'm doing it, I'm doing it!

Everyone began to laugh. The scene was showing Travis splashing Isaac with his paddle. Then Louis was shown going around in a circle as his kayak hit Chase's. Both boys flipped their kayak into the water but luckily got it out the water just as quick. Gregg blew his blow horn.

 **Gregg:** Could you guys come in real quick.

Everyone paddled towards Gregg and Ashley.

 **Ashley:** Since you guys are pretty good we've decided to have a Kayak race and the winner will get to take home their own Kayak and paddles as well as $100.00.

The boys began to cheer as the scene shifted onto Charles who was pouting in the corner by his self.

 **Confessional: Chase:** I'm making sure I win this thing cause that $100.00 will go to a bottle in the club.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** These boys better bring their A-game because Joseph's going ham in this water!

 **Confessional: Mark:** I don't even have to break a sweat, let's get this shit cracking!

All 8 boys are shown in a line. Gregg and Ashley were in their own Kayaks a yard away from the boys' starting point.

 **Ashley:** When I honk the horn you all may start, in 3, 2, 1… GO!

Ashley honked the horn as each boy began to paddle. Isaac quickly took the lead as Travis was behind him. Louis and Chase hit each other with their paddles as they stopped paddling and began to laugh. Joseph, Mark, Sebastian and Harry quickly were making ground as they were right behind Travis and Isaac. Isaac began to go harder as his paddle fell out of his hand.

 **Isaac:** BRUUHH!

Isaac tried grabbing his paddle as Travis came in and his Kayak hit the paddle away from Isaac.

 **Isaac:** TRAVIS!

Travis began to laugh as Isaac reach out and grabbed Travis' life vest.

 **Travis:** Let go I can't paddle.  
 **Isaac:** Exactly the point, haha!

Travis and Isaac became idle as they started laughing while Joseph, Mark, Sebastian and Harry past them. All four boys were close to the finish line as Joseph's kayak was just an inch ahead of Harry's. Ashley honked the horn once again as most of the boys began to cheer. Charles was showing giving a thumbs down. The scene shifted to all the boys bringing their Kayak's back to land as they all lined up in front of Bill, Gregg and Ashley.

 **Gregg:** It was a pleasure having you guys here! You're welcome to come back at any time.  
 **Bill:** And we can't forget to give you this!

Bill handed Joseph the $100.00.

 **Ashley:** Come back guys! We had a fun day!  
 **Everyone:** Thank you!

The boys are seen driving out of the Kayaking Adventure Club as the Black Jeep had Joseph's Kayak tied on the top of the Jeep. The boys are shown entering their mansion. The scene chopped into Isaac taking a shower as Travis was brushing his teeth.

 **Isaac:** Today was surprisingly so refreshing.  
 **Travis:** Right?! I was so glad, like if everyday can be like today I'd be so grateful. Everybody was cool.  
 **Isaac:** Well not everybody but mostly.  
 **Travis:** Yeah Mr. Pinky was so dramatic like if he wanted to switch Kayak's all he had to do was ask.

Both boys began to laugh.

 **Isaac:** Like even Louis was opening up with all of us.  
 **Travis:** That's what I was saying like he's not all that bad once you get to know him.  
 **Isaac:** Like seeing how You, Sebastian and Harry really got over y'all drama it really made me want to just sit down with Louis and just squash our beef.  
 **Travis:** I think you should we're too grown for this shit you know what I mean.  
 **Isaac:** Yeah.

The scene switched to Charles' room where he was frantically looking for something.

 **Confessional: Charles:** So I only smoke on occasion and I have it in one spot and only one spot. So why is it that my cigarettes are gone? Who the fuck touched my shit?

Charles is shown leaving his room and going down the stairs.

 **Confessional: Charles:** I feel like there are two snakes in the house and I'm going to address them.

Charles is seen going into the confessional room where Chase and Joseph were doing a confessional.

 **Charles:** What did you guys do with my cigarettes?  
 **Joseph:** What the fuck are you talking about?  
 **Chase:** I know he didn't say no "you guys" because…  
 **Charles:** You both have an issue with me so obviously it was one of you two.  
 **Joseph:** Let me tell you something!

Joseph got up from the seat in the confessional room.

 **Charles:** Why you popping off, is it because you did it?  
 **Joseph:** BITCH ain't nobody popping off I'm telling you nobody stole your motherfucken cigarettes so girl bye!

Joseph closed the confessional room door on Charles. Joseph went to sit back down with Chase.

 **Confessional Room: Joseph:** What the fuck was that about?  
 **Confessional Room: Chase:** I don't know but he was trying to call us both out as thieves. That doesn't sit too well with me because I've never been a thief in my life.

The scene switched to Charles going into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of cranberry juice.

 **Confessional: Harry:** So I see Charles take the whole bottle of cranberry juice from the fridge and I'm just like what the fuck is about to go down right now.

Charles makes his way to the hallway that lead to the Confessional Room. Joseph came out of the room before Chase did and as soon as Charles saw Joseph he poured all of the contents of the juice onto Joseph's whole body.

 **Charles:** Don't ever try and punk me bitch.

Charles walked away and went to sit on the couch in the living room. Chase's mouth was agape as he began to go upstairs into the washroom where Travis and Isaac were.

 **Travis:** What happened to you?  
 **Joseph:** Fucken Charles came into the Confessional Room while me and Chase were doing a confessional talking about how we stole his cigarettes and I told him we didn't. Next thing I know I open the confessional door and he pours the whole bottle of cranberry juice on me.  
 **Isaac:** You didn't pop off?  
 **Joseph:** First I'm going to throw all this garbage on him and see how he likes it.

Isaac came out the shower and wrapped himself in his towel as Travis and him both followed Joseph down the stairs.

 **Joseph:** Okay so you wanna pull a Rima huh? I'll pull a Danni then bitch.  
 **Charles:** Come on and fight me then if it's that serious.  
 **Joseph:** So you wanna pour cranberry juice on me?

Joseph poured the entire garbage bin of trash onto Charles as he was sitting on the couch. The reaction of Isaac, Mark, Chase, Louis, Travis, Sebastian and Harry's face's were shown.

 **Charles:** Are you fucking dumb you nasty ass bitch!

Charles got up from the couch and circled around it as Joseph reared his arm back and threw the garbage bin at Charles head.

 **Chase:** OOO!

Charles charges at Joseph as they both grab each other by the neck area and were crouching down.

 **Travis:** Joseph, Joseph, JOSEPH!  
 **Isaac:** Get him up! Get him up!  
 **Louis:** Y'all let go, let go. Let go!

Both boys circled into the ground as Louis grabbed up Joseph with Chase and Harry helped up Charles with Mark.

 **Charles:** YOU'RE NASTY!  
 **Joseph:** Bitch you threw cranberry juice all over my skin and you think I wont do shit?  
 **Charles:** You stole my cigarettes!  
 **Joseph:** No I didn't.

 **Confessional: Louis:** Seeing Charles accuse somebody for stealing something without any solid proof has me thinking that this nigga is way too messy for me to even have a friendship with. So at this point I feel like the best thing for me to do is to distance myself away from Charles.

The scene shifted onto the boys in the beauty room getting ready to go out.

 _Joseph is shown wearing a red and black flannel over black skinny jeans and black low-top Nikes on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist as well as a black and red snapback on his head._

 _Chase was shown wearing a navy blue sweater over blue acid washed skinny jeans and beige Clarks on his feet. He adorned a gold chain around his neck._

 _Isaac was shown wearing a black Polo shirt over grey shorts and black Vans on his feet. He adorned a gold chain around his neck, a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold bracelet with Daniel's name on it._

 _Travis is shown wearing a Blue Jays jersey on top of a white wife beater over black board shorts and plain white low-top Nikes._

 _Louis was wearing a black and white sweater over grey skinny jeans and white and black Air Max's. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain around his neck._

 _Sebastian is shown wearing a cheetah print tank top over black shorts and white low-top Converse. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

 _Mark was shown wearing a white Polo shirt over cream shorts and Sperry's on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

 _Harry is shown wearing a red vest over black skinny jeans with a red flannel wrapped around his waist and brown boots on his feet. He wore a head band to pull back his hair out of his face._

 _Charles was shown wearing a grey shirt over blue ripped jean shorts and black low-top Converse on his feet._

All the boys are seen entering the limo as the limo leaves the driveway.

 **Confessional: Charles:** After everything that happened within the day I really just want to go to my bottle of Jack.

The limo arrives to "Top Shotters" as the boys enter their VIP section. All the boys are shown partying in the club as the camera focuses on Charles who began to take shots after shots at the bar.

 **Isaac:** Yo that's not cute, why is he drinking so much if he can't handle his liquor?  
 **Chase:** That's how he was in the house in our Season.  
 **Joseph:** Niggas tried to help him and he still behaved the same so we just gave up on him.

Charles is shown passed out on the VIP couch as Isaac, Travis, Mark and Louis are seen carrying him into the limo. The camera enters the limo.

 **Louis:** Bro what the fuck is up with that?  
 **Mark:** That's some fucked up shit man we barely even arrived in the motherfucker and he got so drunk that he passed out?  
 **Joseph:** At least y'all know I wasn't lying about it on our Season in Chicago.  
 **Harry:** Charles really needs to be put on a drinking restriction while being here.  
 **Sebastian:** I think we'll all have a talk with the Producer to finalize it.  
 **Louis:** If he doesn't change I'm not fucking with him that's embarrassing.

The scene cuts to all the boys in the living room.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** No matter the fact that Charles and I had gotten into it today I'll still be a real nigga and tell him what's up because his old ways is creeping up to haunt him and if he isn't careful he might just end up like last time when everyone was over him and he ended up getting jumped in the club.

 **Joseph:** Why don't you just learn already?  
 **Charles:** Why is everyone so mad?  
 **Isaac:** Because ain't nobody in this motherfucker to babysit nobody that's why!  
 **Chase:** Even your niggas don't want to deal with you because you're so sloppy!  
 **Charles:** Well I'll be by myself then!  
 **Joseph:** Nigga you're so stupid honest to God!

All the boys left Charles alone on the couch as Charles was shown by himself as the scene filtered black and white. Louis, Mark and Harry are shown outside of the mansion talking with the Producer.

 **Louis:** Honestly I feel like Charles should be put on a drinking restriction.  
 **Lisa:** We'll look back at the tapes and we'll let you guys know in the morning.  
 **Mark:** Sounds good because we're not trying to babysit no one. This is a Season of growth and I feel like the only way for Charles to grow is by getting over his drinking problem.  
 **Lisa:** Uh-huh. Thank you all and I'll be in touch in the morning.

The scene then flashed to all the boys going into the bed as a side-by-side of Charles and a bottle of Jack was shown. The scene then turned black.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay something MAJOR happened within my family and I was really side-tracked about everything but nonetheless here is Episode 3 - "Two Is Better Than One"! Hope you guys enjoy it. Remember if you want to be spoiled on the upcoming Seasons and spoilers within this Season follow me on Twitter at FanFictBBCTea! I follow back everyone!**


	6. Life's A Beach

**Episode 4 – "Life's A Beach"**

A boat riding along the coast is shown. The scene switched to a group of people jet skiing as the waves of the ocean washing up on the beach is shown. As the wave goes back into the water **"Life's A Beach"** could be seen until some kids run on top of the writing making it disappear. The scene transitions to the inside of the mansion where each of the boys are shown getting up from their beds. The camera entered Isaac, Travis, Chase, Joseph and Sebastian's room.

 **Sebastian:** Uh, Charles really killed my vibe last night.  
 **Joseph:** We're used to that. He always was doing that shit in Chicago.  
 **Chase:** Yeah it was mad annoying. I think he might need a little reminder about how things played out.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** When I see Joseph and Chase I really get that they are friends because they came from the same Season but I feel like they roam in a pack and Joseph is kind of the leader while Chase just follows to his every command… it's kind of hard to watch.

 **Isaac:** Today the Producers are going to put Charles on a drinking restriction right?  
 **Sebastian:** Hopefully. Last night they said they'll get back to us in the morning.  
 **Travis:** I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

The camera fixated to the outside of the mansion where Laura the Life Coach could be seen walking up to the mansion's entrance.

 _Laura is seen wearing a bright red slim fit dress with off the shoulder straps, wrapped with a thick black belt and black open toed heels. She adorned silver bangles on her wrists as well as a thin long silver chain around her neck._

 **Confessional: Laura:** Coming back into the house after that huge altercation has me a little on edge just for the fact that things like that can happen in a house like this but I know it wasn't on purpose and I'm going to continue to do my job and help these boys.

 **{Flashback of Danny pushing Laura onto the ground; The camera captures Danny and Joey punching each other before falling onto the ground where Laura was as the camera focuses on the ground because the cameraman went in to help Laura; A different angle from the doorway is shown where Laura is caught in-between the two boys on the floor as you can see Danny throw a punch which hit her; You can see Joey throw a punch and hit Danny as he threw another that hit Laura.}**

Laura walked into the mansion and went into the living room where all 9 boys were sitting on the couches awaiting her arrival.

 **Laura:** Hi boys!  
 **Everyone:** Hey.  
 **Laura:** So last time I was here I got into a little altercation but don't worry I handled my own and didn't get sent home!

Everyone began to laugh at Laura's joke.

 **Laura:** But seriously I'm here to really help you guys and get down to the nitty-gritty and shake shit up in your life to really help you all grow. And in all honesty I really want to stop you all from getting into these fights.

Everyone began to clap.

 **Laura:** Okay so let's get started and I think I'll start with Chase.  
 **Chase:** Aye!  
 **Laura:** Haha, come on.

The camera shifted to Laura and Chase sitting down in her office.

 **Laura:** So how are you?  
 **Chase:** I'm okay.  
 **Laura:** So I know you're father passed while you were filming in Chicago and I wanted to give my condolences.  
 **Chase:** Thank you, I appreciate it.  
 **Laura:** So how are you coping with him being gone?  
 **Chase:** I mean I'm just going with the flow at this point since I can't bring him back I just have to deal with it.  
 **Laura:** And how is that going for you right now?  
 **Chase:** …I guess I'm just not over my dad passing away, I'm just not over it.

Chase began to tear up as Laura gives him a hug.

 **Laura:** On you know what that's fine. You don't have to get over it but you do need to move forward from it. You see what I'm saying?  
 **Chase:** Like grow from it but not forget about it.  
 **Laura:** Exactly. Judging by your attachment it's safe to say that your dad was your rock.  
 **Chase:** Hell yes he really got me as a person like he kept me grounded.  
 **Laura:** Well I think it's time to start to learn how to ground yourself because you have the power to do just that.

 **Confessional: Chase:** I'm really glad I'm doing this Life Coach session with Laura because she really gets you and has your best interest in mind. Going forward I'm really going to try and take her advice and grow into a mature adult, somebody my dad would be proud to look down on.

Chase is shown giving Laura a hug as he exited her office.

 **Confessional: Laura:** Chase is a really strong minded individual and right now he's just a little lost and now it's going to be my job to help him find himself once again and like a bird take flight into the Real World.

Laura and Louis are shown in her office.

 **Laura:** Hey Louis!  
 **Louis:** Hi. **  
Laura:** So Louis I want to say you look like a strong minded individual, would you say that I'm wrong?  
 **Louis:** No I am.  
 **Laura:** But I get this vibe that you really put on a front.  
 **Louis:** What do you mean?  
 **Laura:** I mean… You don't always have to be so hard all the time.  
 **Louis:** I have to because people will take advantage of my weaknesses…

Louis is shown wiping his tears.

 **Louis:** People don't know my struggle. THEY DON'T KNOW!  
 **Laura:** And guess what? I'm here to help you with that struggle. But first I think you need to come to terms with yourself before you can even begin the process of coming to terms with everyone else you know what I mean?  
 **Louis:** I totally get it and I'm really ready for change.  
 **Laura:** And I'm glad for it. So you said you have a lot of struggles within your life, do you want to talk about them?  
 **Louis:** I will but not right now. I'm not that comfortable opening up to people so easily, no offense.  
 **Laura:** None taken. I think we could actually work on that while you being here.  
 **Louis:** I would like that because I really come off so stand-offish to a lot of people and not because I have a problem with them it's just that I have a hard time opening up to people and trusting people.  
 **Laura:** Well going forward into this experience I will help you with those issues.

 **Confessional: Laura:** I feel like Louis has a lot of personal problems he's not willing to open up about only because he does have severe trust issues and going forward I'm going to help him with those problems.

Louis hugged Laura as he exited the office. Isaac is shown entering her office.

Isaac is shown inside of Laura's office.

 **Laura:** Hi Isaac.  
 **Isaac:** Hey.

Isaac took a deep breath as he began to wipe his palms on his pants.

 **Laura:** Isaac what's the matter?  
 **Isaac:** Money can't solve issues and I got plenty of em'.  
 **Laura:** What kind of issues?  
 **Isaac:** I did something so wrong it's not even justifiable Laura like you don't get it.

Laura moved in closer as she hugged Isaac.

 **Laura:** I wont judge you can tell me and I can help you fix it.  
 **Isaac:** I..I..I cheated on Daniel…

Laura's eyes popped open as her mouth gaped in shock.

 **Laura:** Daniel is your boyfriend?  
 **Isaac:** Yeah, for about 1 year and half now.  
 **Laura:** And why did you think you did that to him? Do you love him?  
 **Isaac:** I do but right after All-Star Battle happened he was super mad at me for being so close to Stephan that he didn't talk to me for about 3 weeks and within those 3 three weeks I went to a party and I ended up hooking up with one of the girls there.  
 **Laura:** So I'm judging that you didn't tell him yet.  
 **Isaac:** No because we weren't together at the time but I just feel so bad about it.  
 **Laura:** Well I'll tell you what, I'll help you throughout this process.  
 **Isaac:** Thank you.

Isaac hugged Laura as he exited the office. Charles is shown going into Laura's office.

 **Laura:** Hey Charles.  
 **Charles:** What's going on?  
 **Laura:** Nothing, I'm just trying to help you all.  
 **Charles:** Haha.  
 **Laura:** So I got confirmation from the Producers that you will be put on a drinking restriction for the rest of your time in this house.  
 **Charles:** Really? Are you serious?  
 **Laura:** Yes because apparently the boys and the Producers are worried about your well-being because you're drinking a lot.  
 **Charles:** I guess I do.  
 **Laura:** Do you know why you drink so much?  
 **Charles:** I mean I'm always anxious and nervous and I feel like I can be myself if I drink like I feel more comfortable.  
 **Laura:** Well that's not good. You need to be able to be yourself without having to drink.  
 **Charles:** Yeah I know.  
 **Laura:** Well I'll try my best to help you through this okay?  
 **Charles:** Sounds good.

 **Confessional: Laura:** Charles has a drinking problem and I feel like him being on a drinking restriction will only benefit him in a good way because he'll be forced to be sober and fight his anxiousness and nervousness head on.

Charles exits Laura's office. Joseph is shown entering her domain.

 **Laura:** Hi there Joseph.  
 **Joseph:** What's up?  
 **Laura:** Nothing really. How are you?  
 **Joseph:** I'm good.  
 **Laura:** How's being in the house?  
 **Joseph:** Kind of a rollercoaster. I got into a fight the other day with Charles.  
 **Laura:** Why?  
 **Joseph:** He accused myself and Chase for stealing his cigarettes and he decided to pour cranberry juice on me so we ended up fighting.  
 **Laura:** Wow. So I'll ask you what do you want to gain by being in this house?  
 **Joseph:** I really want to stop getting angry all the time.  
 **Laura:** And what gets you angry?  
 **Joseph:** People never think about what comes out their mouth and it irritates me.  
 **Laura:** Okay let's try something, is that okay?  
 **Joseph:** For sure.

Laura got a notepad and began to right down whatever made Joseph mad.

 **Laura:** So tell me whatever makes you mad and I'll write it down and at the end of the session you can do whatever you want with it.  
 **Joseph:** Okay.  
 **Laura:** So tell me what sends you off?  
 **Joseph:** Don't call me fat.

Laura wrote it down.

 **Joseph:** Never Disrespect me.

Laura wrote it down.

 **Joseph:** Don't get loud with me. If you have a problem say it to my face. If we're not cool don't take my shit, don't eat my shit, don't be around me and my shit.  
 **Laura:** Okay so here's the thing Joseph, you're constantly popping off and it means you're getting angry a lot.  
 **Joseph:** Yeah, I really need to work on it, like I need to control it.  
 **Laura:** Exactly. So moving forward we're going to work on your self-control.  
 **Joseph:** Sounds good.

Joseph hugged Laura as he exited the room. Mark is shown going into Laura's office.

 **Laura:** Hi Mark, How are you?  
 **Mark:** I'm good, yourself?  
 **Laura:** I'm pretty good. So how's your time being in this house been?  
 **Mark:** It's been okay. I haven't really gotten into it with no one so I'm doing way better than in Season 1 Atlanta.  
 **Laura:** That's good to hear. Is there anything you want to work on being in this house?  
 **Mark:** I think I just really wanted to work on being more receptive to other people because like people's feelings… I could really not give a fuck about.  
 **Laura:** Ohkk that's new, but why do you think you're like that?  
 **Mark:** Because all throughout my life people never helped me, I always helped myself so I feel like if I did it by myself then I don't need anyone else to have my back and I don't need to have their best interest in mind.  
 **Laura:** Makes sense but my job now is to really get you out of that way of thinking because it's not a good mind set to have once going into the real world.  
 **Mark:** I get it and I'm here to work on it.  
 **Laura:** That's good to hear.

Mark hugs Laura as he leaves her office.

 **Confessional: Mark:** I never really thought so much of my problem of not really giving a fuck about people but now that Laura mentions it I know that's not how you should be going around living life so I'm really going to work on changing.

Travis is shown going into her room.

 **Laura:** Welcome Travis.  
 **Travis:** Hey.  
 **Laura:** So what brings you into this house?  
 **Travis:** Well I know I have anger issues but other than that I don't really have nothing to work on.  
 **Laura:** Well at least we can start somewhere.  
 **Travis:** Haha, yeah.  
 **Laura:** So what gets you angry?  
 **Travis:** I mean it's hard for me to get angry but when I do get angry I go ballistic.  
 **Laura:** I see so you have a self-control problem.  
 **Travis:** Now that you mention it, I guess so.  
 **Laura:** Well how about this, the next time you get angry you think of how "bad" would I be if I could beat someone's ass in a suit and tie with some expensive dress shoes.

Travis began to laugh.

 **Travis:** I actually love the sound of that.  
 **Laura:** Because Travis you have to power to say no and you have the power to dismiss. Even if you really really want to beat someone, even try to count to ten and calm yourself down.  
 **Travis:** I'll really take that into consideration for sure.  
 **Laura:** Okay I'll see you next week.

Travis hugged Laura as he left her office.

 **Confessional: Travis:** I really like the concept Laura was trying to put in my head. Like I don't always have to pop off but if I do pop off let it be with some class like a "suit and tie with some dress shoes". I really got her figure of speech and moving on I could really see myself progressing.

Sebastian is seen sitting on the couch next to Laura.

 **Laura:** So Sebastian how is it coming into this house?  
 **Sebastian:** It was really good. I made amends with Travis who I had issues within the past.  
 **Laura:** That's really good to hear so what do you feel like you would like to work on while being here?  
 **Sebastian:** I feel like I have a hard time being around boys and making friends so I really just want to come in here and be myself without disrespecting anyone and getting to know everyone for who they are and not necessarily what they've been through.  
 **Laura:** I really like that. I think you have done a lot of soul searching and you've pin-pointed exactly what it is you want to work on and if you need any help I'll always be here.

Sebastian left the room as Harry was shown sitting down.

 **Laura:** Hey Harry, how are you?  
 **Harry:** I'm good.  
 **Laura:** So I noticed when you walked into here you didn't seem confident why is that?  
 **Harry:** I'm not really the confident type, I'm more laid back and chill.  
 **Laura:** I understand. But could I make a suggestion?  
 **Harry:** Yeah.

Laura stood up as she motioned for Harry to do the same.

 **Laura:** So could you show me your walk.  
 **Harry:** Okay.

Harry walked from the doorway towards Laura.

 **Laura:** Okay not I want you to push your shoulders a little back and keep your chin high.  
 **Harry:** Okay.  
 **Laura:** Now could you walk again for me?  
 **Harry:** Sure.

Harry walked back with his head held high towards Laura who had a big smile on her face.

 **Laura:** Do you feel different then how you walked before.  
 **Harry:** Yeah I feel more confident somehow.  
 **Laura:** It's because of this.

Laura held Harry's chin.

 **Laura:** That is your everything, once you let that down people will see a weak person, someone who is easy to prey on and I know that you aren't a weak person so I really want you to be more assertive and confident.  
 **Harry:** I'd like that.

 **Confessional: Laura:** I've been in this business for a long time and anytime someone comes in like Harry did I already know they've been through some things throughout life that made them act like how they act today and I hope in our next session Harry will open up about whatever issues he's been through so I can further help him with it.

The scene switched to Laura and all 9 boys sitting in the living room.

 **Laura:** I honestly believe each and every single one of you has some sort of change in you. I'm really excited moving forward with everyone and hopefully we'll conquer these issues head on.

Everyone began to clap as Laura left. The camera went back into the living room.

 **Charles:** So she told me that I'm on a drinking restriction.  
 **Joseph:** Thank God.  
 **Charles:** Really?!  
 **Joseph:** I'm just saying Charles like do you really want a repeat of what happened in Season 3?

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** So Joseph is really talking to Charles trying to remind him of how his drinking ways were bad for him on their Season and Chase decides to jump into the argument saying exactly the same thing that Joseph is saying and I'm just like you're the mere shadow of Joseph.

 **Charles:** I'm not acting like that though.  
 **Joseph:** Yes you are.  
 **Chase:** You passed out and we had to leave the club.  
 **Charles:** But that was one time.  
 **Joseph:** That's how it began last time remember?  
 **Chase:** Exactly, you started it off one time then you apologized and then it happened again and then again.  
 **Charles:** Well I'm on a drinking restriction so I guess it wont be happening again.

The boys are seen in beach wear as they we're about to head out.

 **Isaac:** So we're all heading to the beach right?  
 **Joseph:** I'm actually hungry so I need to eat.  
 **Chase:** Yeah me too, so I'll go with Joseph to go eat and then we'll meet you guys at the beach.  
 **Travis:** Okay.

Isaac, Travis and Louis went into the Silver Jeep as Harry, Charles, Mark and Sebastian went into the Black Jeep. Chase and Joseph called a cab went to a local restaurant. The camera shifted onto the two Jeeps arriving at the beach. The 7 boys got a spot on the beach where they set up their towels and were relaxing. Travis, Isaac and Louis bought water guns as they went into the beach and began to fill them up with water.

 **Confessional: Louis:** Honestly I'm really glad Isaac and I can just get along now and there isn't any animosity between no one. It's just a really fun time.

 **Louis:** So we're going to sneak up on them and spray them right?  
 **Isaac:** Exactly.  
 **Travis:** Hashtag Stealth Mode!

The three began to laugh as they began to sneak up on Harry, Sebastian, Charles and Mark.

 **Isaac:** ATTACK!

Isaac, Louis and Travis pulled out their water guns and began to spray the four boys.

 **Harry:** BROOO! HAHAAHA  
 **Charles:** It's c-c-c-o-old!

Everyone was laughing having a good time as the 7 boys decided to play some football. The scene transitioned to Joseph and Chase at the restaurant.

 **Joseph:** Honestly I just needed a little breather from Charles.  
 **Chase:** Me too. Like part of me feels bad for him because he does have a drinking problem and that sucks but the other part of me is like I can't stand him.  
 **Joseph:** Right! I don't know. After talking to Laura I see that I get mad a lot and it's not a good look and I really need to cut this shit out.  
 **Chase:** Well we're here to work on some shit so this is just a test of will and I know we have the willpower to overcome all the obstacles to come.

Joseph and Chase cheers each other as they began to eat their food. The scene went back to the 7 boys playing football.

 **Harry:** Isaac!

Harry is shown running around Charles as Isaac throws the football towards him. Harry catches the ball and begins to run as Louis and Travis were playing defense for him holding back Sebastian and Mark. Harry scored a touchdown as the four boys were screaming and acting a fool at the beach.

 **Everyone:** AYE!

The boys are seen taking a rest as they are sitting in a circle.

 **Sebastian:** Is it me or is Chase like all the way up Joseph's ass?  
 **Isaac:** What do you mean?  
 **Sebastian:** Like everywhere Joseph is Chase is right behind him and it's like he's his minion or something.  
 **Harry:** I mean I was on a Season with them and they were close so obviously they will be together but I don't think that Chase is a follower or something.  
 **Sebastian:** I don't know I just feel like Chase is the mere shadow of Joseph.  
 **Everyone:** OOO!  
 **Mark:** I betchu wont say that to his face though.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** I'm not going to be perceived as a punk so when I see Chase I will most definitely call him out.

 **Sebastian:** I will that's not a problem. I don't have a problem with him I'm just saying.  
 **Louis:** Well you just saying is probably going to get you into some trouble.

A cab is shown pulling up to the beach as Joseph and Chase made their way towards the boys.

 **Joseph:** Hey!

Everyone was dead quiet.

 **Chase:** What's wrong?  
 **Louis:** Yeah Sebastian what's wrong?  
 **Sebastian:** Well I'll just say this, I really feel like you're the mere shadow of Joseph.

 **Confessional: Chase:** Nigga what? Are you dumb? I thought we were cool but I guess not, if Sebastian wants to call me out of my name then we're going to have a problem.

Chase knelt down right in front of Sebastian.

 **Chase:** What did you say?  
 **Sebastian:** I feel like you're the mere shadow of Joseph.

Chase grabbed a hand full of sand and threw it into Sebastian's face. The sand debris was blown in the wind as everyone jumped up in shock.

 **Everyone:** OOO!  
 **Chase:** I'm a shadow right?  
 **Sebastian:** You're childish.  
 **Chase:** Is there a problem?  
 **Sebastian:** There most definitely will be a problem when we get back into the house.  
 **Chase:** Okay so let's go home now then!

A side-by-side of Chase and Sebastian is shown as the background was Chase grabbing Sebastian and throwing him onto the ground. The scene switched to the boys going into the Jeeps. The camera entered the Jeep with Isaac, Travis, Louis, Chase and Joseph.

 **Chase:** So what the fuck happened in the time of Joseph and I going out to eat?  
 **Travis:** So we just finished playing football and we're sitting around chilling and Sebastian is like how do you guys feel like Chase is a follower of Joseph.  
 **Chase:** And what did everyone say?  
 **Travis:** Harry defended you saying you guys have been cool that's why you guys are always together.  
 **Chase:** Okay then what happened?  
 **Travis:** He basically said you were the mere shadow of Joseph and that's when Mark was like I bet you wont say that to Chase's face.  
 **Louis:** So when you came onto the beach and Sebastian wasn't saying anything I put it out their because why would you talk about you knowing you guys are cool, like be real.  
 **Chase:** Yeah, well when we get to the house it's going to be addressed.

Both Jeeps are seen entering the driveway. All 9 boys are seen entering the house and going into the living room. Chase walked up to Sebastian.

 **Chase:** You wanted to take it to the house so we're here.  
 **Sebastian:** So pop off then.  
 **Chase:** I want you to make the first move.  
 **Sebastian:** I don't hit first.  
 **Chase:** Just shove me, just give me a little push.

Sebastian reached his hand out and shoved Chase's shoulder. Chase quickly reacted and mushed Sebastian in the face cause him to step back. Chase then ran up towards Sebastian and took him by the shirt and pulled him forwards making Sebastian's knees graze the floor as Chase began to throw hits to his face. Sebastian was throwing fists back onto Chase's stomach and trying to reach his face but Chase spun him around and continued to hit Sebastian's face. Security pulled apart Sebastian and Chase.

 **Chase:** See what happens when you talk shit?  
 **Sebastian:** I never talked any type of shit.  
 **Chase:** Nigga please.

Chase was moved into the backyard where Travis, Joseph, Isaac, Harry, Charles, Louis and Mark were with him.

 **Mark:** Honestly Sebastian was totally in the wrong and he got what was coming to him.  
 **Chase:** If he ever comes into my face again were fighting.

The scene switched to inside the house were Sebastian was lying down on his bed.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** After the fight between Chase and I, I see where everyone's loyalty lies and honestly I'm not pressed, I'll be a lone wolf if I have to be.

Sebastian's face was shown at a side-by-side with Chase's as Chase was shown screaming in the limo with a busted lip and his nose bleeding as the scene turned black.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Here is it! Episode 4 "Life's A Beach" Hope you all enjoy! I love all the feedback and I'm eternally grateful to all the followers and reviewers thank you so much! Next episode is called. "Shit Snapped!" Tell me your thoughts on all the boys and who you are liking and who you aren't really feeling.**

 **Remember follow the spoiler page on Twitter to be spoiled on Episodes, drama, arguments, fights and up-coming Seasons at FanFictBBCTea!**


	7. Shit Snapped!

**Episode 5 – Shit Snapped!**

A train is shown as people were in fast-forward going on and off the train. The scene cut to a police car zooming down the street. As the police car cut a turn the emoji of poo was shown as it snaps in half where the phrase **"Shit Snapped!"** appears from within it. The screen rumbles as it turns red and flashed into the house where Louis and Mark are shown in their room just waking up.

 **Louis:** The tension in this house needs to settle. I think we need another outing as a group to ease the tension like the Kayaking Adventure we went on.  
 **Mark:** Yeah you should look up something for us to do.  
 **Louis:** This whole Joseph versus Charles and Chase versus Sebastian might get out of hand and I think we all need to help to really settle their differences.  
 **Mark:** Honestly I came here to work on me so I'm not letting Chase, Joseph, Sebastian or Charles take that away. I honestly do feel like Chase was mad wrong for throwing sand on Charles though.

Louis is shown as he scrunched up his face with a confused expression.

 **Confessional: Louis:** Mark is really confusing me right now like just a couple days ago you were on Chase's side and you told him Charles was totally in the wrong… like pick a side and stick to it, don't nobody like a flip-flop.

 **Louis:** I thought you were on Chase's side.  
 **Mark:** I mean like I am but I didn't agree with the sand thing.  
 **Louis:** Whatever you say.

The scene switched to the big bedroom where Joseph, Chase, Isaac, Sebastian and Travis were sleeping in. Sebastian is shown getting up and making his way into the backyard relaxing on the couches.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** I've been really keeping a low profile in the house because I feel like everyone isn't really on my side when it came down to the beef with myself and Chase so I'm just going to run this thing solo-dolo and wait it out.

The scene shifted to each boy waking up and brushing their teeth, taking showers, getting something to eat as the scene paused at Louis at the computer desk.

 **Louis:** Hey Harry what do you think of going water skiing?

Harry walked up to Louis.

 **Harry:** That sounds fun. We should definitely do it.  
 **Louis:** Okay well I'll make a reservation, tell everyone for me.  
 **Harry:** Okay.

Harry ran into the kitchen where Joseph, Chase and Travis were.

 **Harry:** Louis is making reservations for us to go Water Skiing, you guys down?  
 **Joseph:** HELL YES!  
 **Travis:** Louis always thinks of these kick ass outings aye?!  
 **Chase:** When do we have to get ready?  
 **Harry:** In an hour.  
 **Everyone:** Okay.

Harry left the kitchen and went down the hallway pass the Confessional Room and Living Room and went up the stair case towards the Beauty Room. Harry entered the Beauty Room where Isaac, Charles and Mark were sitting at their normal stations getting ready.

 **Harry:** You guys be ready in an hour we're heading for a Water Skiing extravaganza!

Isaac stood up as his chair fell back as he began jumping up and down.

 **Isaac:** YEEES!

Harry began jumping and acting like a fool with him.

 **Both:** YAS BITCH YAS!

Charles and Mark began to laugh as Sebastian made his way into the room.

 **Sebastian:** What are you guys so excited for?  
 **Harry:** Oh we're all going Water Skiing so be ready in an hour.  
 **Sebastian:** Oh, kk that sounds good.

The scene cut to all the boys all dressed as they exited the mansion and divided into the two Jeeps. Isaac, Travis, Joseph, Chase and Louis got into the Black Jeep. Mark, Charles, Harry and Sebastian went into the Silver Jeep. The boys steered off into the streets of Los Angeles, California as the scene switched to the boys arriving at Sunset Ranch. The boys exited their vehicles and made their way to the beach area of the ranch where Toby the instructor was awaiting them.

 **Toby:** Hey everyone!  
 **Everyone:** Hi.  
 **Toby:** Welcome to Sunset Ranch and today we're going to be doing some Water Skiing. So who's excited?

Isaac, Harry, Louis and Travis jumped up.

 **All:** Me!  
 **Toby:** Haha, That's what I like to see. Well I'll be demonstrating with you four for everyone else to get a better understanding of how it works. Have any of you done Water Skiing before?  
 **Isaac:** I have.  
 **Toby:** Are you any good at it?  
 **Isaac:** I'm mediocre.  
 **Toby:** Okay so I'll give you guys skis.

All nine boys were given skis to put on along with their swimming gear.

 **Toby:** So you will be holding onto a handle bar that's attached to a speed boat and you have to hang on as long as you can as the boat drives which will give you the speed to actually start skiing on top of the water. It sounds easy but it is hard. Here's a few pointers: 1. If you feel like letting go, then LET GO! It's okay. 2. Don't point your feet downwards or you can end up going face first into the water because your skis will go into the water instead of riding on top of it. 3. Just have fun! So you guys ready?  
 **Everyone:** YEAH!

The scene was then showing Isaac holding onto the bar as the speed boat took off and carried Isaac with him. Isaac is shown leaping into the air and crashing back down into the water as he managed to stay afloat and continue riding. The scene cut to Louis skiing across the lake as he was swaying side to side. The boys are shown jumping up and down cheering for one another as Harry was seen on the water waterskiing while holding onto the bar with only one hand.

 **Everyone:** OOO!

 **Confessional: Chase:** Today is actually being really fun. I feel like when we all go out as a group we just tend to put all the negativity to the side and just have a great time which is such an amazing thing to do since we all love to turn up so much.

The scene then cut to Joseph Skiing, Chase Skiing, Travis Skiing, Mark Skiing, Charles Skiing and then Sebastian Skiing. The camera then shifted back onto land where everyone was stationed.

 **Toby:** Thank you everyone for the fun day, you all are welcome to come back anytime.  
 **Everyone:** Thank you!

The boys all left Sunset Ranch and went into their respective Jeeps and drove off.

 **Confessional: Travis:** So we're all feeling pretty hungry after our festivities so we all decide to go to a restaurant near the beach to really just sit back relax and hopefully talk some shit out.

The scene transitioned to the 9 boys being seated around a big table stationed on a beach themed area. All the boys ordered their food and drinks.

 **Sebastian:** I just want to say I had a great time today but I'm just wondering how everyone feels about me.  
 **Chase:** What do you mean how everyone feels about you?  
 **Sebastian:** I mean after our fight everyone was kinda giving me the cold shoulder so I just wanted to know where I stand with everyone.  
 **Chase:** Well just as you said it was our fight so nobody should feel no less ways towards you because it's me and you that have a problem so don't bring in no everybody.

 **Confessional: Harry:** I totally agree with what Chase is saying. If Sebastian had a issue with Chase it's nobody's business to act different towards him if he didn't do anything directly to them so I think Sebastian is just looking for some sympathy from some of the boys to be quite honest because he didn't really establish a relationship with anyone in the house.

 **Sebastian:** But that's how I feel. Me and you had a problem so I'm just thinking why is everyone acting different towards me.  
 **Travis:** I hate this everybody shit because I've still been the same way with you Sebastian.  
 **Sebastian:** But you don't come and talk to me you're always with Chase.  
 **Travis:** Because I vibe more with Chase. If I'm with Chase why would I come talk to you knowing that you guys wont be in the same premises with one another.  
 **Sebastian:** I mean maybe I'm thinking too much on it but that's just how I feel.  
 **Louis:** Honestly I think you were wrong in the whole fight with you and Chase but that doesn't change how I act towards you. Me and you never really clicked liked that in the beginning but as a grown ass man if you feel like you're alone in the house and you need someone to talk to you can always holler at me whenever.  
 **Sebastian:** And I respect that.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Just judging on how Louis is carrying himself this Season I can really say I've forgiven him to the fullest and I have a lot of respect for him because of the simple fact that he's being straight up with Sebastian but also letting him know that at the end of the day he can always go to him and talk to him whenever he needs too and that's a real ass nigga if I have ever seen one if I do say so myself.

The boys meals come out on the table as they all begin to eat.

 **Harry:** I feel like we need more of these talking it out sessions because it's way better than putting your hands on someone, you know what I mean.  
 **Joseph:** I agree with you so I will address Charles.  
 **Charles:** What's up?  
 **Joseph:** The way I feel about you, is the way I feel about you but I will say I'm willing to forgive and forget if you can keep sober for this whole experience all the way through.  
 **Charles:** I'm counting on staying sober for the rest of our time here so hopefully we'll be able to get over our issues.  
 **Chase:** I second that Charles. My only problem with you at this point in time is your drinking problem because I know what we went through on our Season and it wasn't pretty so if you can make it all the way through this experience I can also make amends with you.  
 **Charles:** I'll be looking forward to that day.

The boys are seen eating as the camera shifted onto them making their way back home. Mark, Charles and Harry are shown going into the Confessional Room.

 **Confessional Room: Mark:** So I think to ease up a bit of the tension I'm going to pull some pranks onto the other half of the house.  
 **Confessional Room: Harry:** What are you going to do?  
 **Confessional Room: Mark:** Well this is where I'll need you guys' help. You guys will keep six while I put some fishes under Isaac, Travis, Chase, Joseph and Sebastian's beds. And I'm planning on putting saran wrap over the toilet bowl.  
 **Confessional Room: Charles:** Oh God this is going to be smelly!

The three boys exit the Confessional Room as they pass Travis and Isaac who were on the computer. Joseph and Chase were in the backyard couches as Sebastian was in Louis' room talking with him. Mark is shown putting fishes under each of the beds in the big bedroom as he made his way into the washroom as Harry and Charles were keeping lookout. Mark then put saran wrap over the toilet bowl as the scene switched to Louis talking to Sebastian in their room.

 **Louis:** So what do you want to talk about?  
 **Sebastian:** I just wanted to tell you that I respect you a lot for allowing me to talk with you when we didn't really click from the beginning.  
 **Louis:** No problem, I mean what kind of human would I be if I didn't allow someone to talk to me. At the end of the day I don't want no one feeling like they have no one to turn to in the house so I'll be that person that people could talk to in their time of need.  
 **Sebastian:** I really just hope Chase can get over himself because I don't get how he can forgive Charles but when it comes to me he just doesn't like me.  
 **Louis:** I mean you really started the drama with him when you called him a follower.

The scene filtered black and white as Mark entered his room.

 **Mark:** Aren't we going out tonight?  
 **Louis:** Yeah but a little bit later on.  
 **Mark:** Oh so what are you guys talking about?  
 **Sebastian:** I'm just on the fence about Chase and I'm just wondering how he could muster up the courage to forgive Charles but he wont forgive me.  
 **Mark:** But did you apologize to him for him to forgive you?  
 **Sebastian:** No but I mean I don't think Charles did so…

The scene switched to Travis going into the washroom as the camera was in surveillance of the washroom.

 **Travis:** WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **Confessional: Travis:** I go to take a shit and all of a sudden I get down to business and it smears all over my ass because someone decided to put saran wrap over the toilet seat. This isn't funny and someone is about to get a rude ass awakening from my fist.

Travis is shown getting into the shower.

 **Confessional: Travis:** So while I'm showering I'm thinking who the Hell would do such a petty stupid "Prank" and then I remember Mark, Harry and Charles exiting the confessional and racing upstairs while Isaac and I were on the computer… Mark I know this had to be your stupid idea so now you're going to get a stupid reaction.

The scene fast forwards as the scene cuts and he is standing infront of Mark in Mark's room with his towel around his waist. Louis and Sebastian were in the background sitting on Louis' bed.

 **Travis:** Did you do it?  
 **Mark:** Do what?  
 **Travis:** Put saran wrap on the toilet?  
 **Mark:** Why?  
 **Travis:** Did you or didn't you do it!

Travis pushes up onto Mark.

 **Mark:** I'm not gay so keep off of me with your naked self.  
 **Travis:** Nigga did you fucken do it?  
 **Mark:** Step back.  
 **Travis:** Answer my fucken question!  
 **Mark:** YES!

Travis snuffed Mark in his neck as Mark fell straight onto the ground. Travis ran up as Mark was getting up beside Louis' bed. Travis tackled Mark onto Louis' bed as Louis and Sebastian moved out the way. As Travis was throwing hits to Mark's face and body, Mark began to kick Travis off of him as he kicked off Travis' towel. Travis took Mark's leg and pulled him off of the bed as he dropped onto the ground. Louis went in-between the two boys as he fell on top of Travis. Sebastian went in-between the two as well as he helped Mark up to his feet.

 **Louis:** Travis stop.

Louis grabbed Travis' towel and gave it to him as he wrapped his waist with the towel.

 **Mark:** What's your problem?  
 **Travis:** Why the fuck would you put saran wrap over the toilet seat?

 **Confessional: Joseph:** So we're all downstairs and we hear yelling and a loud thud and we're like who the fuck is fighting right now.

Joseph, Chase, Isaac, Charles and Harry were in the hallway in front of Louis and Mark's room as they were watching Travis and Mark argue.

 **Mark:** It was a joke.  
 **Travis:** It's not a joke when I take a shit and it goes on my ass you dumb bitch!

Mark begins to laugh as Travis tried running after him once again but Louis held him.

 **Louis:** It's not worth it.  
 **Travis:** I swear to God if it wasn't for your friend I would mop the floor with your dumb ass.  
 **Mark:** It was a joke Travis, get over it.

 **Confessional: Mark:** I understand Travis getting mad that he basically shit himself but you really needed to put your hands on me? I don't think so I think you just wanted to stay relevant and that's why that happened.

The producer is shown going into the room as he takes Travis into the hallway.

 **Nick:** Travis just to make sure nothing escalates to a place that it doesn't need to be we're going to send you to a hotel for the night.  
 **Travis:** Okay, that's fine as long as I'm not going home.  
 **Nick:** Just grab some stuff and your ride will be outside for you.  
 **Travis:** Okay.

Travis is shown leaving the mansion and entering a white van as he was sent to a hotel for the night. The scene cut to Louis going into Isaac, Joseph and Chase's room.

 **Louis:** Are you guys coming out with us?  
 **Isaac:** No we're going to stay in tonight, hey do you smell anything?  
 **Louis:** No, why?  
 **Chase:** We're smelling something but we're not sure what it is.

Louis walked in more inside the room.

 **Louis:** Oh God it smells like fish.  
 **Joseph:** YES! That's what it smells like. It's like someone planted fish all over our room.

Louis helped Isaac, Chase and Joseph look around the room until they found 1 fish under each boys bed.

 **Isaac:** This was probably Mark's petty ass.  
 **Louis:** Uh-huh. Well I'll talk to you guys later tonight if you guys are up.  
 **Joseph:** Okay, later.  
 **Chase:** Have fun.

Louis left the boys as him, Charles, Harry, Sebastian and Mark left the mansion and went into the limo and heading to the club. The boys reached the club and exited the limo.

 _Louis was wearing a white t-shirt with blue short jeans with cuffed bottoms and white low-top Converse on his feet._

 _Charles was wearing a black Polo shirt over cream shorts and black Vans. He had a snapback on backwards as well as a gold watch on his left wrist._

 _Harry was wearing a grey, black and white sweater over black skinny jeans and black Chucks on his feet. He wore a black bucket hat on his head._

 _Sebastian wore a navy blue tank top over beige cargo shorts and navy blue Vans on his feet. He wore a gold chain around his neck._

 _Mark wore a green Jersey with the number "23" on it over black shorts and green Toms. He wore a gold watch on his left wrist as well as a black beanie on his head._

The boys entered their VIP section as they began to turn up in the club. Mark is shown dancing with random groupies. Louis is shown throwing one's in the air as girls were dancing in their VIP. Harry is shown drinking a shot with Sebastian as Charles was smoking Shisha by himself. The scene shifted back into the house where Isaac, Joseph and Chase were in their room lying down in their beds.

 **Isaac:** What do you guys think will happen when Travis gets back?  
 **Chase:** I think Mark will need to watch what he does because he is most definitely going to get that ass whooped again.  
 **Joseph:** I'm just hoping Travis doesn't lose it to the point where he'll be sent home.  
 **Isaac:** Yeah me too. Hopefully he'll not let Mark get to him when he gets back.

The scene shifted back at the club as all the boys were sitting on the VIP couches.

 **Sebastian:** I don't know if I can hold myself back from fighting Chase again.  
 **Mark:** Why?  
 **Sebastian:** Because I know that he wont drop the drama so it's going to be a problem.

 **Confessional: Mark:** Sebastian is so stupid to me like I just got into it with Travis someone who I didn't have no beef with in this house and he is thinking that Chase is the one and only person in the house he has to worry about and I'm just feeling like I'm in a scheming mood. Sebastian sorry but your mouth is going to get you in some trouble.

 **Louis:** We're partying we're not trying to focus on the drama.  
 **Sebastian:** Well it's easy when you don't have any drama in the house but I do so…  
 **Louis:** You don't need to show me attitude I was the one nigga that was allowing you to talk to me so…  
 **Sebastian:** Sorry I'm not meaning to be disrespectful I'm just aggravated at Chase for not giving me a second chance but he's willing to forgive Charles, it doesn't make sense.

All the boys are shown having exhausted looks on their faces as they pay their bills and exit the club and head into the limo. The boys reach the home. Mark is seen entering Chase's room as Isaac and Joseph were asleep.

 **Mark:** Could we just talk for one minute?  
 **Chase:** Really? For what?  
 **Mark:** Well I just wanted to give you the heads up.  
 **Chase:** About?  
 **Mark:** I'm just tired of someone constantly talking and talking and talking about you and saying so many disrespectful things but yet they never come to you about it and it's really bugging me.  
 **Chase:** Okay, I get it and I respect it.  
 **Mark:** It doesn't mean that we're friends or buddy-buddy but like I'm a realist so it is what it is and you can take it for what it's worth, I'm just giving you the heads up.  
 **Chase:** And I appreciate that so who's been talking? Sebastian?  
 **Mark:** Yeah, he was popping mad shit in the club and it was so draining to deal with, hopefully we'll talk about it in the morning.  
 **Chase:** Yeah I'll address it in the morning. Thanks for letting me know what's up though.  
 **Mark:** No problem.

 **Confessional: Mark:** Sebastian is going to learn tomorrow morning because I know Chase is going to pop on him for sure.

All the boys are shown going to bed as the camera overlooks the outside of the mansion as the moon goes down and the sun comes up. The camera enters Chase room as he is seen changing his pajamas.

 _Chase wore his black balls shorts and wolf greys on his feet. He didn't wear a shirt._

Chase came out of the walk in closet and waited on his bed for Sebastian to wake up. Sebastian is shown waking up as well as Travis and Isaac. Chase gets up off his bed and stands in front of Sebastian blocking his way.

 **Sebastian:** What's wrong with you?  
 **Chase:** I don't know you tell me.  
 **Sebastian:** I'm so confused right now what's wrong?  
 **Chase:** I don't know why don't you ask your friends that you talk to.  
 **Sebastian:** You're not making any sense, get out of my way, I need to brush my teeth.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** So I just woke up and it looks like it's popping off day because Chase looks like he's ready for the business and Sebastian still needs to wipe the boo-boos out his eyes… haha this isn't going to end pretty.

 **Chase:** WHY YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?  
 **Sebastian:** Who was talking about you?  
 **Chase:** Sebastian, really you're going to lie right now?  
 **Sebastian:** I'm not lying.  
 **Chase:** Bitch your friend snitched on you last night and told me you was talking about me the whole entire night in the club so fuck outta here Sebastian.  
 **Sebastian:** So bring them to my face then.  
 **Chase:** Okay that's perfectly fine with me.

Chase, Sebastian, Isaac and Travis exited their room and went into Mark and Louis' room. Chase wakes up Mark.

 **Chase:** MARK!  
 **Mark:** Uh-huh.  
 **Chase:** Didn't Sebastian talk about me all of last night and it was annoying to everyone?  
 **Mark:** Yeah.  
 **Sebastian:** Wow, good to know how you guys really feel.  
 **Chase:** So you know that you were talking about me?  
 **Sebastian:** So what is it Chase you wanna fight?  
 **Chase:** You tell me because it seems my name is always in your mouth so tell me what the fuck you wanna do?

The scene filtered black and white as the scene went black.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Episode 5 is up! Tell me what you guys think and thank you to all the reviewers and such you're greatly appreciated! Want to know spoilers and such follow me on Twitter at FanFictBBCTea! Love you guys!**


	8. Hold Your Liquor!

**Episode 6 – "Hold Your Liquor!"**

Sebastian is shown getting up from his bed.

 **Sebastian:** What's wrong with you?

Chase is shown in Sebastian's face.

 **Chase:** WHY YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?

Sebastian is seen trying to get around Chase.

 **Sebastian:** Who was talking about you?

Chase is shown screaming at Sebastian.

 **Chase:** Bitch your friend snitched on you last night and told me you was talking about me the whole entire night in the club so fuck outta here Sebastian.

Sebastian is shown talking back to Chase.

 **Sebastian:** So bring them to my face then.

The scene flashed as Chase and Sebastian are shown walking down the hallway towards Mark and Louis' room. The scene flashed once again as they entered the other boys room.

 **Chase:** MARK!  
 **Mark:** Uh-huh.  
 **Chase:** Didn't Sebastian talk about me all of last night and it was annoying to everyone?  
 **Mark:** Yeah.

Chase is shown turning to face Sebastian as the scene rumbled and flashed red until it turned black. **"Hold Your Liquor!"** is shown as it breaks the black scene and Sebastian and Chase are seen in the hallway in front of Louis and Mark's room.

 **Chase:** So you lied about not talking about me.  
 **Sebastian:** If you want to fight just say that and we can go.

Chase shoved Sebastian into the wall of the hallway.

 **Sebastian:** Oh really?

Sebastian shoved Chase into the wall of the hallway as Chase grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him into a crouched position as Sebastian threw a fist to the top of Chase's head and also grabbed him into a crouched position.

 **Isaac:** You guys get up, let go, let go!

Chase threw down a hit onto the back of Sebastian's head as Sebastian was throwing another hit to Chase. Both boys are seen throwing hits to each other's head and back as Joseph and Isaac went in-between the two boys who were holding each other. Joseph latched onto Sebastian's hand and pulled him into Charles and Harry's room as Isaac held Chase and carried him into Louis and Mark's room.

 **Chase:** We could fight everyday that's not a problem at all!  
 **Isaac:** Bro just chill out, at this rate you guys will be sent home.

Louis and Mark got off of their beds and went up to Isaac and Chase.

 **Louis:** Even though Sebastian is at fault you don't want his words to depict your fate in this house. You're allowing him to make you do some shit that you normally wouldn't do in the real world and you need to realize that.

 **Confessional: Chase:** So Louis really puts it into perspective for me about this whole ordeal and I'm really digging how open Louis is and how much he has really changed since being on Season 2 and I'm just like if he can change I'm going to change as well.

The camera went into to neighboring room where Harry, Charles, Joseph and Sebastian were in.

 **Joseph:** Honestly you need to chill out man this shit is getting out of hand.  
 **Sebastian:** He came up at me because he wanted to fight so I don't care.

 **Confessional: Harry:** Whenever Sebastian is talking about Chase all I hear is BLAH, BLAH, BLAH because in all actuality Sebastian is looking like a hater bitch. I have no time for it.

The scene cut to the outside of the mansion where a white van is shown approaching the house. Travis is shown coming back into the house.

 **Confessional: Travis:** So coming back in the house I'm feeling a little bit heated about the prior nights events that I might just pop Mark in the mouth again but I woke up late so I didn't get to shower so before I do anything I'm cleaning myself up.

Travis is seen entering his room as Chase, Joseph and Isaac were on their beds talking.

 **Isaac:** Aye you're back.  
 **Travis:** Yeah but mans are feeling nasty so I need to take a shower but I have a master plan in mind.  
 **Joseph:** What is it?  
 **Travis:** Well since Mark, Harry and Charles want to pull pranks I'm going to pull some pranks back onto them.  
 **Chase:** Harry and Charles were apart of it?  
 **Travis:** Well I saw when they all three came out of the Confessional Room but I'm not sure if they actually did anything so I'm just going to write "Pranks" on their headboards but Mark's bed is going to be tarnished.

The boys are shown laughing as the scene is cut to Travis going into the shower. The camera shifted outside in the backyard where Charles was outside sitting with Sebastian.

 **Confessional: Charles:** Even though I might not fuck with Sebastian on that level I know how it feels to have everyone against you so I'm willing to talk to him.

 **Charles:** I just really wanted to talk to you because I see how you are in this house and I see how you feel like you're on your own but being in this house you really need to have your own back.  
 **Sebastian:** I do have my own back but I feel like everyone is against me and it sucks, I just feel like don't nobody have my back.  
 **Charles:** But you did it to yourself just because of your actions like everybody was so cool and then you flipped on Chase for nothing at all and really made everyone look at you in a negative light.  
 **Sebastian:** I get it, I really do but at the same time I didn't do anything to anyone so for people to feel some way towards me got me feeling like everyone else flipped on me.  
 **Charles:** I don't know man I feel like you did it on yourself.

The scene cut back into Harry and Charles room where Travis is shown in his towel as he was writing **"PRANK"** and **"WAR"** on Harry and Charles' bed heads with toothpaste. The scene split to Travis as he is shown butt ass naked as he runs into the kitchen.

 **Travis:** I'm tired of people fucking with me, I'm not the one you should fuck with!

Travis grabs tomato juice out of the fridge and goes into one of the Mark's room.

 **Travis:** Y'all wanna play, let's motherfucken play!

Travis pours the tomato juice all over Mark's bed. Travis exits the room as Louis enters it and sees what Travis had did.

 **Louis:** TRAVIS! Bro you're a savage.  
 **Travis:** He shouldn't have started the shit.

Travis goes into his room and puts on his grey sweat pants and puts on his Jordon 12 Retro Cool Grey's.

 **Travis:** Let's see who gon' pop next!

The scene switched to Harry, Charles and Mark going into their rooms. The camera followed Harry and Charles.

 **Harry:** What the Hell?  
 **Charles:** Why would Travis come at us?  
 **Harry:** I didn't do anything so that has to be addressed.

 **Confessional: Harry:** Honestly I'm not going to pop off on Travis but I will bring it to his attention that you did that to my bed when I didn't do anything to you and that's fucked up.

The scene shifted onto Mark who was pulling off his pillows, sheets and comforters.

 **Confessional: Mark:** I know Travis wants me to give him a reaction so he can go ham on me but I'm not going to give him the satisfactory of it.

The camera swings to Harry and Charles coming out of their room and heading down the hallway towards the big bedroom.

 **Harry:** Travis could I talk to you?  
 **Travis:** What's up?  
 **Harry:** Did you write on my headboard "Pranks" with toothpaste?  
 **Travis:** Yeah I did.

The camera focused on the other boys sitting on their beds looking onto the confrontation.

 **Charles:** Why would you do that?  
 **Travis:** I'm talking with Harry right now.  
 **Charles:** I DON'T CARE.  
 **Harry:** Wait, Travis I didn't do anything to you.  
 **Charles:** I DIDN'T EITHER.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** So I see Harry and Charles in Travis' face and just because of previous events that I know of I'm not letting Travis get jumped so I'm going into the mix because I got Travis' back.

Isaac got up and stood behind Travis.

 **Travis:** Why are you yelling? Harry is talking to me decent and you're fucken coming at my throat.  
 **Charles:** BECAUSE I'M PISSED!

 **Confessional: Harry:** I'm here trying to clear my name and Charles just starts going off and I'm like WHAT, THE, FUCK!

Isaac is shown in Charles face.

 **Isaac:** Don't yell at my nigga like you know him like that.  
 **Charles:** This has nothing to do with you, get outta of my face.

Charles put his hand in Isaac's face.

 **Isaac:** Don't put your hand in my face!  
 **Charles:** Whatever I'm talking to Travis not you.

Charles put his hand in Isaac's face once again.

 **Isaac:** BITCH I JUST SAID DON'T PUT YOUR FUCKEN HAND IN MY FACE!

Isaac swapped Charles hand out of his face as he punches Charles in his jaw. Charles falls onto the floor as Harry ran up and wrapped his arms around Isaac and pushed him to the other end of the room as Chase and Joseph rose from their bed to see Charles getting up from the floor.

 **Harry:** Isaac chill out! He's not worth it.  
 **Isaac:** He's acting up and he needs to be put down a notch.

The scene shifted to later on that night as Isaac, Louis, Travis, Chase, Joseph and Harry are going into the limo and heading out to party. Louis popped open a bottle of champagne and was pouring it into 6 glassed for each of the boys. They all cheersed inside the limo as scenes of each boy laughing and talking before reaching the club is shown. The boys reached the club as they entered their VIP section.

 **Joseph:** TURN THE FUCK UP!

The techno music dropped as the boys are shown jumping up and down bumping to the music. Louis and Isaac are shown standing on top of the couch as groupies were entering their VIP and they were throwing money on them. Isaac is shown throwing a ton load of money into the air as they fluttered onto the boys and girls. Joseph, Chase, Harry and Travis are shown at the bar as their shots were lit on fire. They each took their shot as the scene cut to the boys leaving the club. The scene shifted onto the next morning as different scenes of the boys waking up are shown. Louis entered the big bedroom.

 **Louis:** So you guys down for Jet Skiing?  
 **Isaac:** Are you fucking with me? I fucken love Jet Skiing.  
 **Louis:** No so get ready, it's Travis, Joseph, Chase, Harry, you and I.  
 **Isaac:** Okay I'm getting up.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** So I'm pretending I'm sleeping and I hear Louis invite Isaac to go Jet Skiing with more than half of the boys but I just take it in that Mark isn't invited and I see that Louis is starting to diss his bestfriend in the house and I'm just wondering how shit is going to play out.

 _Louis is shown wearing a white long tank over white, yellow and orange beach shorts with black Chucks on his feet._

 _Isaac is shown wearing a black tank saying, "Party Harder" over blue and white beach shorts with black Vans on his feet._

 _Travis is seen wearing a peach tank over cream shorts and Sperry's on his feet._

 _Joseph is shown wearing a white polo t-shirt over green beach shorts and black flip-flops on his feet._

 _Chase is shown wearing a white vest over black ball shorts and Nike slippers._

 _Harry is seen wearing a red vest over black and white ball shorts and white low-top Converse on his feet._

The boys are seen cramping into 1 of the Jeeps as they took off to All Day Jet Ski. The boys arrive to their destination as Bruce the instructor was awaiting their arrival.

 **Bruce:** Hey boys!  
 **Everyone:** Hey!  
 **Bruce:** So has anyone ever gone Jet Skiing before?

Everyone raised their hands.

 **Bruce:** Well that's good we only have one rule, if you go over the speed limit of 40 MPS you'll hear this sound.

Bruce blew the blow horn as everyone clenched their ears.

 **Bruce:** That will notify you to slow down and do be careful because it can flip over. Are you guys ready to go into the water?  
 **Everyone:** YEAH!

All the boys are shown getting suited up as they each were given a Jet Ski to go off into the lake with. The scene split into 4 sections as Isaac was shown zooming into the water. Louis was shown cruising as he made a swift turn next to Chase who gave him a high-five. Joseph is shown riding the waves as his Jet Ski was jumping on the waves.

 **Harry:** AYE!

Harry is shown zooming through the water as well as Chase.

 **Confessional: Chase:** We're having such an amazing time out here just having loads of fun without any drama and I'm just thinking what are the boys back home doing?

The scene transitioned to Sebastian sleeping in his bed. Then the camera entered Charles' room where he was heard snoring really loudly. The camera then went to Mark's empty bed as his tomato juice stained bed is shown. The scene shifted into the Confessional Room where Mark was sitting.

 **Confessional Room: Mark:** So I wake up and I see that Louis, Isaac, Travis, Chase, Joseph and Harry are gone and I'm like how come no one woke me up to go out with? That is some petty bullshit I understand why no one wants to go out with "Mr. Pinky" and I understand why nobody wants to go out with "All I do is talk about Chase" but why ain't no one wanna go out with me? Exactly their ain't a reason.

The scene shifted back onto the boys Jet Skiing as they were making their way back onto dry land.

 **Bruce:** I hope you all had a fun day, you're all welcome to come back anytime.  
 **Everyone:** Thank you!

The boys made their way back into the Jeep and went back home. The scene transitioned onto the boys entering the house as they were all getting ready to head out to party. Louis and Mark are shown outside in the backyard talking.

 **Mark:** Why didn't you guys wake me up to go Jet Skiing?  
 **Louis:** Well honestly you had gotten into it with Travis so I didn't need unnecessary drama.  
 **Mark:** But I wouldn't have caused drama if we go out that's not me.  
 **Louis:** I'm just saying that was our escape because yesterday there was like 2 fights in one day and that type of shit needs to stop, yes we're "The Bad Boys" but how long are we going to run with that?  
 **Mark:** I don't know about all that but I'm not going to lie I kinda felt some type of way that you left without even letting me know.  
 **Louis:** Well I apologize for that because I'm not trying to diss you or anything.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** If these niggas think that just because they left me out of the outing today that I ain't gonna go party they are sadly mistaken, I'm bout to turn the fuck up!

 _Sebastian is shown wearing a black dress shirt over white skinny jeans with black Chucks on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

 _Charles is seen wearing a black and white flannel with black shorts and black Nikes on his feet._

 _Harry is shown wearing a mustard yellow wooled sweater over a creamed brown skinny jeans and brown boots on his feet. He had a black top-hat on his head._

 _Mark is seen wearing a white with accented blue pockets t-shirt over navy blue shorts and Sperry's on his feet. He adorned a silver chain around his neck._

 _Travis is shown wearing a red and white floral print button up over long beige cargo pants and Jordon Raging Bulls on his feet._

 _Louis is shown wearing a tank that was fully designed of a surfer surfing the ocean over beige cargo shorts and white low-top Converse on his feet._

 _Isaac is shown wearing a black Blue Jays button-up opened over a white vest with shiny black denims and plain white Nikes on his feet. He adorned a gold bracelet with Daniel's name on it on his right wrist._

 _Joseph is shown wearing a white sweater which was under a black Polo wind cutter with blue ripped jean and Jordon Playoffs on his feet. He wore a black Nike hat on his head._

 _Chase is seen wearing a white t-shirt with geometric shapes all over it with the saying "Odd Ball" over black skinny jeans and Jordon Wolf Grey's on his feet. He wrapped a red and black flannel around his waist._

All 9 boys exit the house and make their way into the limo. The scene cut to the limo arriving to **"Upper Echelon"** as the boys entered their VIP section. Bottles with sparklers are shown being brought to the table as each boy is seen moving to the music. The disco ball is shown as well as the smoke and the crowd of people jumping up and down. The camera focused on Charles who was in the corner smoking Shisha and drinking some water.

 **Confessional: Charles:** Since I'm on a drinking restriction I'm not allowed to drink so I just smoke and dance when I go out because that's all that I can really do because if I break the rules I'll be sent home.

The scene then showed Travis, Isaac, and Harry dividing the shots to all the boys as they all took a shot all together as a group. Travis is shown going to the bar and taking individual shots by himself. Chase is shown going up to him.

 **Chase:** Bro you're going hard tonight!  
 **Travis:** TURN UP!

Travis hugged Chase.

 **Travis:** I'm glad I got to meet you you're so fucken chill, I love you man!  
 **Chase:** Same here, you already know what's up, I love you too man!

Chase and Travis dabbed each other as they made their way back into the VIP. Different shots of the boys partying in the VIP were shown as all the boys are seen going into the limo as: Mark, Sebastian, Charles, Harry, Louis, Joseph, Travis, Chase and Isaac.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** So we get into the limo from a bomb ass night without any drama and Travis is a little tipsy and starts talking about his friendship with Sebastian and shit got real… real motherfucken fast.

 **Travis:** You know Sebastian after our Season in Atlanta happened I didn't think I'd be cool with you but we're good.  
 **Sebastian:** I know we're good and I appreciate that.

Chase then nudged Travis.

 **Chase:** I mean If I were you I could not befriend someone like him.

Travis began to laugh as he covered Chase's mouth.

 **Travis:** Don't say that.  
 **Sebastian:** Oh really.

Chase removed Travis hand from his mouth.

 **Chase:** Really!  
 **Sebastian:** Well I wouldn't want to befriend someone whose father was a crackhead!

The scene filtered black and white.

 **Chase:** What did you say?  
 **Sebastian:** I would never want to befriend someone who had a crackhead for a father.  
 **Everyone:** OH!

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Immediately I know I have to hold Chase back from doing the unthinkable because I don't want to see my nigga go home.

 **Isaac:** Yo that's uncalled for.  
 **Sebastian:** No every time Chase says something it's okay but God forbid Sebastian says something and everyone is against him.  
 **Chase:** Nigga cause nobody likes you!

Chase got up from his seat as he began to clap his hands. Isaac put his arm around Chase's waist and held him back.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** I really tried with this nigga and I'm just at the point where I'm not going to hit you but I will leave my mark.

Sebastian grabbed the bottle of Vodka and flung it through the limo as it hit Chase in his face.

 **Everyone:** OH! NO! SEBASTIAN WHAT THE FUCK!

Chase is shown inside a limo as Isaac was holding him in his arms. Chase's lip was busted and his nose was bleeding.

 **Chase:** ARGHHHHHHHHHH!

The limo pulled over as the Producers came into the limo and pulled Sebastian out of it. The camera entered back into the limo where Isaac, Travis, Joseph, Louis, Harry and Mark were trying to calm Chase down.

 **Chase:** HE'S DEAD!  
 **Isaac:** Calm down, you're shit is busted you need to see a doctor.

The scene flashed white as Sebastian is shown outside with Nick.

 **Nick:** Sebastian you do realize that you're going home right?  
 **Sebastian:** Yeah I know I'm going home and it's fine.  
 **Nick:** You're going straight to a hotel and then you're leaving, we'll send your things to you.  
 **Sebastian:** Fine by me.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** Being put back into this situation really opened my eyes because I learned to tolerate boys more and to actually open up to them. Yes I didn't do a great job with the Chase situation but I fully take responsibility for my actions and I know he's coming for revenge at the reunion and he wants to get it, we can go for blows again. To my fans I love you guys and I promise this isn't the last you're going to see of me!

A flashback of Sebastian's time in the house is shown.

 ** _Confessional: Sebastian:_** _Coming back onto this show I really want to make it all the way to the end instead of punking out and leaving the experience because I didn't get along with any of the boys._

 _Sebastian is shown talking to Harry at a local restaurant._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I think that was my biggest regret going onto Atlanta because I didn't really connect with anyone._

 _Sebastian is shown Kayaking with the other 7 boys in the water having a great time._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _Momma I'm doing it, I'm doing it!_

 _Sebastian is shown in Laura's office talking to her about his problems._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I feel like I have a hard time being around boys and making friends so I really just want to come in here and be myself without disrespecting anyone and getting to know everyone for who they are and not necessarily what they've been through._

 _Sebastian is shown getting a face full of sand by Chase._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I feel like you're the mere shadow of Joseph._

 _Sebastian is shown shoving Chase's Shoulder._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _So pop off then._

 _All of Sebastian's fights in the house were shown: Sebastian was throwing fists back onto Chase's stomach; Sebastian shoved Chase into the wall of the hallway; Sebastian threw a fist to the top of Chase's head and also grabbed him into a crouched position; Sebastian grabbed the bottle of Vodka and flung it through the limo as it hit Chase in his face._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I would never want to befriend someone who had a crackhead for a father._

Sebastian is shown going into a white van as he was waving off the Nick the Producer. The scene switched to the house as Chase enters the house and goes into his room. He is shown taking all the pillows and comforters of Sebastian's and throwing them outside the house into the pool. The other 7 boys just watched on as Chase was letting out his anger.

 **Chase:** YOU'RE A FAKE ASS BITCH AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!

Chase is seen with a knife ripping apart the clothing of Sebastian.

 **Chase:** Shouldn't have fucked with me you stupid bitch.

While in his room Lisa, the Producer, came into it and called him aside.

 **Lisa:** So we're going to have a medic look at your nose and lip because it was bleeding quite a bit and we just want to make sure you are okay.  
 **Chase:** I'm good.  
 **Lisa:** I'm sure you are but we just need you to do this for us.  
 **Chase:** Okay, fine.

Chase is shown going into a secluded room which was off-limits to the Bad Boys normally as a doctor was shown looking at Chase's lip and nose.

 **Doctor:** Well it seems you just had gotten a deep cut on your lip which was why it was bleeding so much but not to the extent of you needing stitches and your nose is fine. You are okay to go back into the house.  
 **Chase:** Thank you.

Chase is shown going into his bed as well as everyone else in the house. The camera flashed to Sebastian's pillow, sheet and comforter which was at the bottom of the pool. It then flashed once again and showed Sebastian's belongings ripped and scattered all over the backyard. The scene transitioned to the morning where Nick was in the living room holding a house meeting.

 **Nick:** Hey boys.  
 **Everyone:** Hey.  
 **Nick:** As you all know last nights events were taken to an extreme so we had no choice but to send Sebastian home.

Most of the boys began to clap.

 **Nick:** With that being said we are expecting a replacement Alumni within the next couple of hours or so, so be on the lookout for that.

All the boys jumped out of their seats.

 **Joseph:** Are you joking?  
 **Nick:** Nope, his picture is actually already on the billboard, haha.

All the boys turned their heads and say that instead of Sebastian's picture it was Daniel's from Season 1: Atlanta.

 **Confessional: Mark:** All I'm thinking about right now is Season 1: Atlanta all over again and being the most hated in the house. I have a feeling that me and Daniel wont see eye to eye again and somebody might just get hit.

Nick left the boys as they all dispersed within the house. Mark rolls his eyes as the scene cuts to Mark talking to Louis in their room.

 **Mark:** I can't deal with his ass, I really can't he's the fakest, weakest, nastiest bitch I have ever… like EVER met in my life and I can't stand him.  
 **Louis:** Is it really that serious though?  
 **Mark:** It is, like you don't understand the feud we had on our Season. It was so bad, he's so trashy it's not even funny. He doesn't deserve to be on the All-Star cast.

Mark is seen pelting his pillow against his wall.

 **Mark:** UGH!

 **Confessional: Louis:** Regardless of how Mark is feeling towards Daniel I don't feel that way anymore because I watched back my Season and really learned that I did Daniel all types of wrong and I really need to apologize to him, so everything that Mark is saying is coming into this ear and going through the other one.

The scene shifted onto Harry, Isaac, Travis, Chase and Joseph.

 **Travis:** I am so excited Daniel is going to be coming into this house!  
 **Joseph:** I miss him so much.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Don't get me wrong I love Daniel and I love he's coming into this house but apart of me is feeling so guilty because I have this secret that I didn't tell him and I don't know how he's going to take it.

 **Chase:** Hey Isaac why are you so quiet? Out of everyone you should be the most happiest.  
 **Isaac:** I am but you guys can't say anything to him but I have a secret I have to tell him and I don't know where we'll stand after it's spoken.  
 **Harry:** It sounds pretty bad, do you want to talk about it?  
 **Isaac:** I've talked about it to Laura and I think I want to keep it that way for now but if anything I'll let you guys know.  
 **Travis:** Don't ever feel like you can't come to us about anything because on some real shit we all like you the same way we like Daniel you know what I mean.  
 **Isaac:** I know but I'm keeping my options open as of right now.

The scene crumbled as individual shots of each Bad Boys face expression was shown as it all went black.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay but I have some really bad personal problems that I'm overcoming at the moment but don't worry I WILL be continuing this and the up-coming Seasons! Next update is Tuesday I PROMISE! Next episode is called, "A Whole Lot Of SMACK!" so stay tuned. Tell me what you thought about Sebastian's departure and his fued with Chase, do you think they might fight at the reunion of will they be over the drama by then? Remember if you want to be spoiled then follow my twitter spoiler page at FanFictBBCTea! I followback!**

 **1)Remember to leave your thoughts about the Season so far, all the boys and on the Replacement coming next chapter, Daniel!**


	9. A Whole Lot Of SMACK!

**Episode 7 – A Whole Lot Of SMACK!**

The rain is shown pouring down in the backyard. A scene of one of floating sharks in the pool is shown as a fly is shown buzzing around. **"A Whole Lot Of"** comes into focus as an animated hand splats the fly and **"SMACK!"** is followed into the phrase. The scene went into the house where Louis, Isaac, Travis and Harry are seen doing lunges in the living room.

 **Louis:** Welcome to **_'The Bad Boys Workout'_** featuring Louis the non-jump-a-hoe-er, Isaac the knock you out if you put your hand in his face-er, Travis the one that don't take no shit-er, no pun intended and Harry the one who is only hairy on his head top-er.

All the boys began to die of laughter as they began to do jumping jacks.

 **Confessional: Harry:** The vibe in the house has dramatically changed since it's been confirmed that Sebastian is out and after the altercation with Isaac and Charles it's safe to say everyone is keeping their distance from him.

The boys are shown doing push-ups and then sit-ups as well. The camera altered to Joseph and Chase sitting in the kitchen eating some sandwiches.

 **Joseph:** So after everything is said and done how do you feel about the situation with Sebastian?  
 **Chase:** I feel like overall I got the best of him because I'm still here and he's at home but I don't really know how I would feel by the time I see him back at the reunion. Like I would like to show up to the reunion and not have to fight anyone but if he comes out of pocket then he can get burned like a hot pocket.

Joseph started to laugh.

 **Joseph:** I like your analogy.  
 **Chase:** I try. So how are things with you and Charles?  
 **Joseph:** Well we don't talk to each other so that's good and I haven't punched him again so that's good.

Chase began to laugh as he bit into his sandwich.

 **Chase:** You're too much.  
 **Joseph:** No but on some real shit I'm really going to take Laura's advice because she is right I'm getting mad way too much and way too quickly over stupidness and if I want to grow from this experience I'm going to have to let the petty shit go.  
 **Chase:** I know you can do it.  
 **Joseph:** Me too and thanks.  
 **Chase:** No problem.

The scene cut to the inside of a limo where a caramel skinned boy with an undercut hairstyle, the top half of the hair was tied in a bun, was sitting looking out of the window. He was 5'7, medium built and had his right ear pierced.

 _Daniel was wearing a black t-shirt, with the graphic of a pharaoh wearing a white bandana over his mouth, on top of mustard-orange cargo skinny jeans and white Jordan Cement 3's on his feet. He had a gold bracelet with Isaac's name on it on his right wrist as he adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

 **Confessional: Daniel:** Coming back into this experience for a fourth time is really remarkable and I'm going to take as much help as I can get because I know I got a lot of inner demons that I need help fighting against.

DANIEL LONDON  
twenty **two**  
 **TORONTO**  
ontario

 **MR. SET-IT-OFF**

The limo is shown turning into the gated mansion as a flashback of Daniel's time in Season 1: Atlanta was shown.

 ** _Daniel:_** _ROUND ALL THESE BITCHES UP CAUSE SOMEBODY GETTIN' THEY ASS BEAT TONIGHT!_

 _Daniel is shown screaming downstairs to all the boys throughout the house._

 ** _Daniel:_** _I'm gon' violate your ass!_

 _Daniel is shown putting one foot on the bar stool leverage as he began to hit the top of Mark's head._

 ** _Daniel:_** _Imma give you three seconds to defend yourself._

 _Daniel is seen putting up 3 fingers as he was confronting Michael._

 ** _Daniel:_** _I'm leaving this house after round three!_

 _Daniel is shown smashing Mark's face into the ground._

 **Daniel:** OH MY GOOOOOD! This house looks amazing.

Daniel is shown entering the mansion.

 **Daniel:** Where the Alumni at?

The camera shifted to the kitchen where Joseph and Chase were at as they immediately ran out, the living room where Isaac, Harry, Travis and Louis were exercising as they began to run to the front of the house and then to both Charles and Mark's room where they are shown sleeping.

 **Joseph:** DANIEL!  
 **Daniel:** Joseph!

Joseph lifted Daniel and swirled around as Chase ran up and gave him a tight hug.

 **Daniel:** Chase what's up?!  
 **Chase:** I missed you so much!

Harry then walked up as he gave Daniel a smirk.

 **Harry:** We're still cool right?  
 **Daniel:** Yes, give me a hug you asshole!

Everyone was laughing as Harry hugged Daniel.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** From Season 3: Chicago, Harry, Joseph and Chase are here and I love all of them so dearly so I'm excited to see them all and catch up.

 **Daniel:** Hold up, you two are chilling together?

Isaac threw his hand over Louis' shoulder and gave him a half hug as they looked at each other and started to smile.

 **Louis:** We're cool now.  
 **Isaac:** Yeah he did a 360 cause he didn't want to get his ass beat.

Everyone began to laugh.

 **Daniel:** Well since Isaac forgave you I'm thinking I can forgive you too.  
 **Louis:** Yeah but first I do owe you an apology so after you're settled in I just want to take you aside and apologize.  
 **Daniel:** Okay no problem.

Daniel finished hugging both Louis and then Isaac as Travis held Daniel really tight as they were hugging.

 **Travis:** Imagine how long we came and we're still best friends.  
 **Daniel:** Nigga you're my brother fuck outta here with best friend.  
 **Travis:** Haha, I missed your stupid ass.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Having Daniel in this house is going to be really difficult because I do need to tell him what I did but a part of me doesn't because it happened when we weren't even together.

The boys took Daniel to his room with Isaac, Joseph, Chase and Travis.

 **Daniel:** So there is only 7 boys this Season?  
 **Travis:** No there are 9 all together, Charles and Mark are still sleeping.  
 **Daniel:** Oh. So how's the dynamic in the house?  
 **Joseph:** Well I fought Charles but I'm working on my anger so we've been cordial.

Daniel started laughing.

 **Daniel:** You didn't!  
 **Joseph:** He started it though.  
 **Chase:** Yeah he threw cranberry juice on him.

Daniel had a shocked expression.

 **Daniel:** Nigga! So who did I replace?  
 **Louis:** You replaced Sebastian.  
 **Daniel:** Sebastian? Mr. Classy?  
 **Travis:** Yes.  
 **Daniel:** Let me guess you fought him Travis?  
 **Travis:** Nope.  
 **Chase:** I did. 3 times to be exact.  
 **Daniel:** WHAT?! How many replacements has there been then?  
 **Harry:** 3\. You, Me and Sebastian.

Daniel then turned to Travis and Isaac.

 **Daniel:** Did you too get into any fights?  
 **Travis:** I fought Mark.  
 **Isaac:** And I fought Charles for Travis.  
 **Daniel:** Please God don't let me fight in this house.

The scene shifted to Louis going into his room with Mark.

 **Louis:** Mark wake up Daniel is here.  
 **Mark:** I don't care.  
 **Louis:** I'm just letting you know and we're going out to party and I didn't want you to feel some type of way towards me if I didn't wake you up.  
 **Mark:** Oh we're going to party? I'll be up in a minute.

The camera entered Charles room as Harry was putting on clothes.

 **Charles:** Where are you going?  
 **Harry:** It's almost 10:30 we're going out to party.  
 **Charles:** Oh am I not invited or something?  
 **Harry:** No you can come if you want to.

Charles got up and went to the washroom.

 **Confessional: Charles:** I like how everyone has some type of problem with me for no reason. I never did anything to no one except for Joseph so everyone else can suck my dick.

The boys are seen dressed and ready to go.

 _Isaac is shown wearing a cross patterned light blue, almost white, button up over black denim skinny jeans and jeans blue Vans. He adorned brown leather braided bands on his right wrist as he had a gold bracelet with Daniel's name on it on the left wrist._

 _Daniel is shown wearing a white t-shirt with the graphic print on the bottom front_ _ **"Gator"**_ _under his red and white varsity jacket over acid washed blue skinny jeans and Timberlands on his feet. He wrapped his waist with a red and black flannel. He had a classic gold watch on his left wrist and on his other a gold bracelet with Isaac's name on it._

 _Travis is shown wearing a wind cutter with different animals on it over a plain white long t-shirt and beige skinny jeans with black Chucks on his feet. He adorned a black snapback on his head as he adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

 _Chase is shown wearing a camouflage jacket over a black button-up on top of a white undershirt, plain black skinny jeans and plain white Nikes. Chase adorned a black beanie on his head._

 _Joseph is seen wearing a white t-shirt with a floral print pocket over white skinny jeans and white Adidas. He adorned a silver watch on his left wrist as well as beaded bands on his right wrist._

 _Louis is seen wearing a blue jean jacket over a black tank and ripped black jeans and Jordan Wolf Greys on his feet. He adorned a black watch on his left wrist and a gold herringbone chain on his neck._

 _Harry is shown wearing a leather black jacket over a cheetah print t-shirt over solid blue jeans and golden brown boots. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist and had a black cap on his head._

 _Charles is seen wearing a white tank top with black abstract lining over a blue short jeans with cuffed bottoms with white low-top Converse. He adorned a white watch on his left wrist._

 _Mark is seen wearing a light blue dress shirt tucked into a navy blue cotton jeans with cuffed bottoms and brown dress shoes. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

All the boys are seen in the limo as they popped a champagne bottle and filled 9 glasses up. They all cheersed one another as they were laughing and talking to one another.

 **Everyone:** Aye!

The boys are shown arriving to the club and entering their VIP section. A waitress is shown carrying 9 shots for the boys as they drank it up as a group. Louis is shown taking Daniel to the side.

 **Louis:** I really just wanted to apologize for everything that happened during our Season.  
 **Daniel:** Honestly it's fine, don't worry about it.  
 **Louis:** Well since that's out the way it's time to turn up!

Louis grabbed Daniel and dragged him to the bar as Chase and Joseph followed suit. All four boys began to take a shot as the camera shifted onto Mark making a stank face.

 **Confessional: Mark:** Honestly Louis is driving me crazy. How can you claim to be my friend yet every opportunity you get you're associating with everyone except for me? We're DONE!

The camera shifted onto Mark talking to Louis in the VIP section.

 **Mark:** Could you come with me for a sec?  
 **Louis:** Sure what's up?

Mark and Louis are shown in the club near the bathroom side.

 **Mark:** Why are you so buddy-buddy with Daniel?  
 **Louis:** Excuse me?  
 **Mark:** I thought you weren't cool with Daniel.  
 **Louis:** What are you talking about? You aren't cool with Daniel.  
 **Mark:** Yo that's fucked up!  
 **Louis:** I don't care what you feel!  
 **Mark:** I'm not here for you being a flip-flop.  
 **Louis:** How am I a flip-flop?  
 **Mark:** You in here tryna be friends with a bitch you don't like.  
 **Louis:** Who says I don't like him though?  
 **Mark:** You-  
 **Louis:** No wait let me finish.  
 **Mark:** Okay.  
 **Louis:** I don't need your permission cause I was going to continue to talk. You can't dictate who the fuck I talk and who I don't talk with! You got me bitch! 'Cause you really got me fucked up right now!

Louis stormed off into the VIP section as Mark rolled his eyes.

 **Isaac:** What happened?  
 **Louis:** I'll tell you when we get home. Mark is being a bitch-nigga and I'm slowly but surely losing my patience with him.

Scenes of all the boys partying while Mark was excluded by himself are shown as they boys are seen entering the limo to ride back home.

 **Mark:** So what's up Louis? What's up?  
 **Louis:** Mark don't talk to me right now honestly.  
 **Mark:** Why can't I talk to you?  
 **Louis:** I'm saying just don't talk to me.  
 **Mark:** Well my mouth ain't gonna shut-up unless someone makes me shut up so-  
 **Louis:** You're so fucken fake! That's your problem. Niggas tried to be your friend and you're mad about me befriending Daniel like what the fuck does that have to do with our friendship?

 **Confessional: Chase:** Right now everyone if so confused on what Louis and Mark are fighting about but apparently it has something to do with Daniel.

 **Louis:** Listen when we get back to the house we can most definitely talk this shit out in front of everybody because I don't have nothing to hide.  
 **Mark:** And you think I have something to hide?  
 **Louis:** I mean everything you was saying about Daniel I'm pretty sure you never said anything to his face.

Individual shots of Daniel, Travis, Isaac, Chase, Joseph, Harry and Charles are shown as the limo is seen arriving at the mansion as they each got out of it and went to their rooms. All the boys are seen going into the living room as they changed their clothing into house clothing.

 _Louis changed into a white tank over black sweat pants._

 _Mark changed into a orange and brown flannel over red shorts._

All nine boys stationed in the living room as Mark and Louis were facing each other.

 **Mark:** So lay it all out there, what's up?  
 **Louis:** There are some things that I have to get off of my chest…  
 **Mark:** So go on!  
 **Louis:** Mark you fucked up when you decided to pull pranks on the other half of the house and didn't own up to the shit or apologize for it but I let it slide. Then you get mad at me for going out with the other side of the house when you were sleeping but I let it slide. Earlier tonight you got mad at me for waking you up even though I was waking you up to tell you that we're all going out tonight and I didn't want to get you mad again but yet again I let that shit go. BUT tonight, Tonight is the last straw. How the fuck you gonna get mad at me for being friends with Daniel?  
 **Mark:** You being my friend you should've respected me to not show Daniel so much attention when I'm right there. Tonight you barely even talked to me until I pulled you to the side.  
 **Louis:** I DON'T CARE! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO PICK AND CHOOSE WHO I'M FRIENDS WITH?

Louis walked up into Mark as their chests were now touching.

 **Mark:** Back up.

Mark used his hand and shoved Louis by his chest.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** It's a good change for once seeing Louis handle Mark instead of Travis or someone predictable. Like I didn't see this shit coming but I'm not complaining at the same time.

 **Louis:** Don't touch me.  
 **Mark:** You braced up on me first.  
 **Louis:** And I'll do it again.

Louis pushed his chest onto Mark as Mark threw the first punch into Louis jaw. Mark threw another fist as Louis backed up and threw a solid punch to Mark's ear at the side of his head. Mark's head bobbed to the side from the impact as Louis went for another round of punches to Mark's nose and cheeks. Mark managed to dodge a punch as he upper-cutted Louis in his chin. Louis and Mark were going blow for blow onto one another as security guards came into the living room and pulled onto both boys. While security was trying to separate the boys both Louis and Mark were still holding onto dear life swinging onto each other until security finally got a grip of each of them and broke the fight apart.

Mark is shown behind the security guard.

 **Mark:** I'm not here to befriend those who I didn't like from the jump.

The camera shifted onto Louis who was making his way up the stairs towards the big bedroom.

 **Louis:** I can't believe I fought him.  
 **Joseph:** That was a shocker. I didn't think you guys would fight.  
 **Travis:** But after hearing everything you said he was doing it makes sense. It was only a matter of time before you snapped.  
 **Louis:** I'm going to have to sleep on the couch or something cause I can't stand him.  
 **Daniel:** Well I can sleep with Isaac and you can take my bed for the rest of our time here.  
 **Louis:** Really?  
 **Daniel:** Yeah.

Louis got up and hugged Daniel.

 **Chase:** I think we should all just get some sleep because tomorrow Laura is coming to see all of us.  
 **Isaac:** Uh I forgot about her.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Now since Daniel is physically here in the house I hope Laura doesn't get the bright idea on making me tell him because I don't know if I can go through with it at this point. It's going to be hard enough sleeping with him knowing I'm keeping this secret from him.

The camera went into surveillance of the bedrooms as all the boys are shown sleeping. The scene shifted to the morning where Daniel and Travis are seen downstairs in the kitchen eating cereal.

 **Travis:** So have you and Isaac talked about anything?  
 **Daniel:** What are you talking about?  
 **Travis:** Nothing…

 **Confessional: Travis:** I do trust Isaac and honestly I'm hoping that this news that he has to tell Daniel is something that wont break Daniel's heart because God knows how much love I have for Daniel at this point and if Isaac does anything to hurt him I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't handle the business.

 **Daniel:** What do you mean nothing?  
 **Travis:** All I know is Isaac came to all of us before you came into the house and said he had something important to tell you so I didn't know if he told you it already or not.  
 **Daniel:** Actually we didn't really talk that much like he was being a little distant with me but I guess that's why. I wonder what he has to tell me.  
 **Travis:** Well don't ask him because he told me not to tell you so just wait for him to tell you on his own.  
 **Daniel:** For sure don't worry. Thanks for letting me know though.  
 **Travis:** I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't.

Daniel began to laugh as he hugged him. The scene shifted to Laura walking into the house.

 **Laura:** BOYS!

The camera split into four sections showing all the boys moving downstairs to the living room where Laura was.

 **Everyone:** Hey!  
 **Laura:** Well before I start meeting you guys individually I need to tell you guys something.  
 **Everyone:** Okay.  
 **Laura:** We're not going to be having a Family Day because we only have 3 weeks left of filming.  
 **Everyone:** WHAT?!  
 **Laura:** Yeah so we will have time to work on your issues and problems but not enough time for family to visit. So with that being said can I see the newest addition to the group first please?

Daniel stood up and walked with Laura to her office.

 **Laura:** Hi, I'm Laura and you are?  
 **Daniel:** Daniel.  
 **Laura:** Oh Daniel? Are you by any chance with Isaac?  
 **Daniel:** Yeah, haha did he talk about me?  
 **Laura:** Yes he did!  
 **Daniel:** Hopefully good things, haha.

 **Confessional: Laura:** Seeing Daniel in the flesh is really tearing me apart on the inside because I know Isaac might chicken out on telling the person he loves that he cheated on them. I wish I could just turn back time for Isaac but I can't and right now I have to help make Daniel resolve any issues he's having now before he gets a new issue from Isaac.

 **Laura:** So coming into this house what did you want to work on?  
 **Daniel:** I know I got anger issues, so I want to learn how to let some shit go and learn to not always resort to violence.  
 **Laura:** So you fight a lot?  
 **Daniel:** Yeah like I try not to but it just always seems to happen.  
 **Laura:** Why do you think you fight so much?  
 **Daniel:** Because I'm angry…

Daniel began to cry.

 **Daniel:** I'm angry at my mom, my dad, my situation like I've been through a lot in my life which made me into the bitch I am today I'll be honest and it hurts me because I know I lash out on people for no reason sometimes because my parents did the same to me when I was little.  
 **Laura:** I get it, I really do but it's now time for you to stop letting your parents have that much power over your life because guess what? You are the only person who can tell you what to do and how to do it.

Daniel nodded in agreement as he wiped his tears.

 **Laura:** Okay let's try out this exercise.

 **Confessional: Laura:** I'm going to try this mirror exercise where I make the boys write on the top half of the mirror what people perceive them as and on the bottom half what they perceive themselves to be or want to be. This helps focus the boys on the positives and learn how to let go of the negatives.

Laura brought out a mirror and gave Daniel a lipstick to write on the mirror with.

 **Laura:** I want you to write all the words people describe you as and on the bottom write words that you feel describe yourself.

The scene focused onto each word Daniel was writing.

 **GAY  
FAT  
PETTY  
STUPID  
EXTRA  
HATER**

The camera then focused on the bottom half of the mirror.

 **INTELLIGENT  
GAY-AND-PROUD  
BRAVE  
OUTSPOKEN  
STRONG  
LOVING**

 **Laura:** So I want you to say all of those bottom words outloud.  
 **Daniel:** I am intelligent-  
 **Laura:** Scream it like you mean it.  
 **Daniel:** I am Intelligent, Gay and Proud, Brave, Outspoken, Strong and Loving!

Laura smiled and gave Daniel a hug.

 **Laura:** You remember all those things okay.  
 **Daniel:** I will and thank you.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** After leaving Laura's office I feel so much better with myself and I can't wait to really work on myself while being here.

Louis is shown entering Laura's office.

 **Laura:** Hey!  
 **Louis:** Hi.  
 **Laura:** So last time we talked you didn't want to really open up about your problems and I respect it but do you feel like you want to talk about anything?  
 **Louis:** Actually I just want to talk about Mark.  
 **Laura:** Your roommate?  
 **Louis:** Yeah he really drives me insane.  
 **Laura:** Why?  
 **Louis:** Because he acts phony. He got mad at me for apologizing to Daniel and being his friend and we ended up fighting a couple days ago.  
 **Laura:** Wow. He really shouldn't tell you who you should be friends with so I understand.  
 **Louis:** Yeah.  
 **Laura:** So we're going to do an exercise today which involves you writing how people perceive you on the top half of the mirror while on the bottom you write how you perceive yourself.  
 **Louis:** Okay.

The camera zoomed into the top half of the mirror.

 **JUMP-A-HOE  
BULLY  
FOLLOWER  
INSECURE  
FLIP-FLOP**

The camera then zoomed into the bottom half of the mirror.

 **LOYAL  
FRIENDLY  
GIVING  
THOUGHTFUL  
STRONG-MINDED**

 **Laura:** Now do me a favour and read out the bottom half because those are the things that you really are.  
 **Louis:** I'm Loyal, Friendly, Giving, Thoughtful and Strong-Minded!  
 **Laura:** And don't you forget it.

 **Confessional: Louis:** Doing this exercise really helps you put in perspective that what people might perceive you to be isn't what you really are and a lot of people have a hard time remembering that.

Travis is seen going into the office.

 **Laura:** Travis how are you?  
 **Travis:** I'm good I mean I lost my temper with Mark and I ended up fighting him but besides that I'm sane.  
 **Laura:** Do you want to talk about it?  
 **Travis:** I mean I'm over it so there isn't anything to really talk about.  
 **Laura:** Well on that note we're going to do a exercise today involving a mirror. You have to write the good things about you on the bottom half and bad things on the top half.

The camera zoomed into the top of the mirror.

 **BITCH  
WEAK  
HOT-HEADED  
SELFISH  
STUCK-UP**

The camera zoomed into the bottom half.

 **UNDERSTANDING  
OPEN-MINDED  
WILLING  
POWERFUL  
CARING**

 **Laura:** So looking at the mirror how do you feel about people's opinions on you?  
 **Travis:** I'm not going to lie sometimes it really bothers me.  
 **Laura:** But here's the thing if you continue to look at the positives it will overlook the negative and if you continue to think positive you wont care about the negatives.  
 **Travis:** I get what you mean.  
 **Laura:** So you're good?  
 **Travis:** Yeah.

Joseph is shown going into Laura's room.

 **Laura:** Hey Joseph.  
 **Joseph:** Hey.  
 **Laura:** So how have you been in the house?  
 **Joseph:** I've been chilling. I haven't been letting the petty stuff get to me and I'm really working on becoming a better me.

Laura hugged Joseph.

 **Laura:** Well we're going to do a mirror exercise where you write the positives on the bottom of the mirror while you write the negatives on the top of the mirror on how people perceive you.

The camera focused on the top half of the mirror.

 **OBESED  
PETTY  
EXTRA  
DRAMATIC  
LOUD**

The camera then focused on the bottom half of the mirror.

 **STRONG  
KIND  
SENSITIVE  
BEAUTIFUL  
SOCIAL**

 **Laura:** Say all those amazing things that you are and people should always see you as.  
 **Joseph:** I'm strong, kind, sensitive, beautiful and social!  
 **Laura:** Yes you are and don't you ever forget it. It doesn't matter what people say on the outside it's what you feel on the inside that counts.

Joseph hugged Laura as the scene shifted to Charles.

 **Laura:** Charles how are you going with your drinking restriction?  
 **Charles:** I'm actually doing a lot better since I've stopped drinking so much. I'm not in any drama but the boys have been a little stand-of-ish because the whole incident in the club but I'm really here for myself so if they don't like me that's fine.  
 **Laura:** I see but are you willing to settle for just fine when maybe you can make it better?  
 **Charles:** I mean I would love for everyone to get along but I don't know if it's possible.  
 **Laura:** Well you will never know until you try.  
 **Charles:** You're right.

 **Confessional: Charles:** Laura does bring it to my attention that I really didn't make an effort with any of these boys to make an amends with what went down so I think I really need to do some damage control because I'm here to really work on myself.

 **Laura:** Well we're going to do this mirror exercise.

Charles is shown writing on the mirror as the camera focuses on the top half of the mirror.

 **DRUNK  
SLOPPY  
FAKE  
ANNOYING  
HEARTLESS**

The camera then zoomed into the lower half of the mirror.

 **AWARE  
SELFLESS  
HARD-WORKER  
INDEPENDENT  
WORK-IN-PROGRESS**

 **Laura:** Charles I really want you to say everything that you are as a person at the top of your lungs because I see a defeated person within your eyes and that's not who you are at all.  
 **Charles:** I'M AWARE, SELFLESS, A HARD-WORKER, INDEPENDENT AND A WORK-IN-PROGRESS!  
 **Laura:** And it's good to be a work in progress because I think we all are in some way, shape or form. I'm really proud of you.  
 **Charles:** Thank you.  
 **Laura:** Continue to strive for greatness.

Charles exited Laura's office as Chase walked into her office.

 **Laura:** Hey, how are you coping with everything in the house?  
 **Chase:** I'm doing really well now that Sebastian is gone.  
 **Laura:** Well I'm glad you're doing well now so let's get to our exercise. I need you to write on this mirror the positive and negative perspectives from people on what they see you as and what you see yourself as.

Chase is shown writing on the mirror as it zoomed into the top half of the mirror.

 **WEAK  
TRAILER-TRASH  
STUPID  
SLOPPY  
RUDE**

The camera then focused on the bottom half of the mirror.

 **LEADER  
STRONG  
BRAVE  
HONEST  
POSITIVE**

 **Laura:** I really love you, you know that?

Chase began to laugh.

 **Laura:** You've been through one of the toughest things in life and you still make sure you put on this brave face because that's just who you are and that's commendable. Could you do me the honour of reading aloud all the beautiful things you are as a person?  
 **Chase:** I am a Leader, Strong, Brave, Honest and Positive!

Chase hugged Laura as the scene switched to Mark writing on the mirror. The camera zoomed into the top half of the mirror.

 **WEAK  
INSECURE  
JUDGEMENTAL  
NEGATIVE  
FAILURE**

The camera then shifted onto the bottom half of the mirror.

 **AMAZING  
WONDERFUL  
UNDERSTANDING  
OPEN-MINDED  
HONEST**

 **Laura:** When you look at all the things you are how does it make you feel about yourself?  
 **Mark:** It makes me feel really good because at the end of the day that is who Mark is. People always judge me every day of my life without even living a day in my life so I would know out of everybody who I am as a person and looking at that mirror reminds me of who I am and who I will be for the rest of my life.

Laura gave Mark a hug.

 **Mark:** I wished I did a lot of things differently within my life but I can't take back my wrong doings and I feel like I shouldn't because it made me who I am today.  
 **Laura:** Everything we go through in life happens for a reason whether it be good or bad. Every experience is a story for us to go through to gain knowledge and life is a never ending journey of knowledge.

Mark smiled and laughed with Laura as he exited her office. Harry is shown entering the Life Coach room.

 **Laura:** Welcome Harry.  
 **Harry:** Thanks for having me, haha.  
 **Laura:** So how are you in the house?  
 **Harry:** I'm great. I made amends with everyone I had a issue within the past and I'm really just moving forward with my life while gaining knowledge on going into the real world.  
 **Laura:** That's good to hear so today we're going to try this exercise where you write all the positives and negatives about you that people and yourself perceive.

Harry is shown writing on the top half of the mirror as the camera zooms into it.

 **JUMP-A-HOE  
THOUGHTLESS  
IRRATIONAL  
COWARD  
BULLY**

The camera then shifted onto the bottom half of the mirror.

 **STRONG  
INDEPENDENT  
LIKABLE  
FRIENDLY  
BEAUTIFUL**

 **Laura:** I would love for you to repeat to me all the wonderful things you are as a person.  
 **Harry:** I am Strong, Independent, Likable, Friendly and Beautiful!  
 **Laura:** I love listening to you guys read the positives because when you guys say it I can see it in you and it makes me really proud to associate myself with each and everyone of you guys because you guys are truly magnificent.

Laura hugged Harry.

 **Confessional: Harry:** Looking at all the negatives really has me thinking about all the names I've been called because of y behavior on Season 3 in Chicago and it hurts me because I'm not that person and I can only hope and pray people see me for who I really am which is a strong, independent, likable, friendly and beautiful individual.

The scene cut to Isaac entering Laura's office.

 **Laura:** Hey you!  
 **Isaac:** Hey.  
 **Laura:** So I met Daniel.  
 **Isaac:** He didn't cry while talking to you did he?  
 **Laura:** I shouldn't say but we got a little personal and emotions were visibly there.  
 **Isaac:** He's been through a lot in his life and I feel like if I tell him that I cheated on him it will just add even more problems onto him.  
 **Laura:** But if you love him you'll tell him before he sees this on T.V.  
 **Isaac:** I know but I want to be with him for as long as I can.

Isaac began to crouch into his knees as he began to sob loudly.

 **Isaac:** I love him… I love him with my everything and I can't stand to hurt him.

Laura began to rub Isaac's back.

 **Laura:** It's going to be okay but you need to be honest with him.  
 **Isaac:** I know.  
 **Laura:** Okay so how about we do this mirror exercise to get your mind off of the situation.  
 **Isaac:** Sure.  
 **Laura:** So you're going to write the positive and negatives that people perceive you as, as well as yourself.

Isaac began to write on the mirror as the camera zoomed in onto the top half of the mirror.

 **CHEATER  
LIAR  
UNFAITHFUL  
DOUCHEBAG  
STUPID**

The camera then focused on the bottom half of the mirror.

 **WINNER  
PROUD  
UNDERSTANDING  
POWERFUL  
CARING**

 **Laura:** As I look up onto the top half I see that all those words describe what you did to Daniel.  
 **Isaac:** Yeah.  
 **Laura:** So is that how you perceive yourself because of what you did?  
 **Isaac:** Yeah, I think about it everyday. Every second of every minute and that's what people will think of me after everything is said and done.  
 **Laura:** I think you need to have a little more faith in yourself because I have faith in you.

Isaac hugged Laura.

 **Laura:** Don't worry everything will be just fine.

Both Laura and Isaac exit the office as she stood in front of all the boys in the living room.

 **Laura:** Thank you for a eventful day of growth and self-awareness. I will see you all in about 2 weeks time and we will be using those mirrors that we used today. I'll be seeing you all later.

Laura waved goodbye as the scene cuts to the upstairs big bedroom. Charles enters the room as Daniel, Louis, Joseph, Chase, Isaac and Harry were sitting talking.

 **Charles:** Hey could I just sit down and talk to everyone?  
 **Everyone:** Yeah.  
 **Charles:** So I know that a lot of you guys don't like me because of what happened when I got drunk and passed out and lashed out on everybody but since being on a drinking restriction I really opened up my eyes on how I should carry myself and I really became aware that I do have a drinking problem and this is the first time I'm admitting this to anyone but I think of my dad every time I see a bottle because he was a drunken alcoholic who use to beat me everyday for no reason because he was drunk all the time and when I drink I tend to forget all those memories…

 **Confessional: Joseph:** Charles breaks down and tells all of us about what he went through as a child and it really bothers me that I fought him because he's been through a lot and there really isn't any reason for me to beef with him anymore.

All 7 boys in that room huddled around Charles and gave him a group hug as he began to break down.

 **Charles:** I'm sorry for everything I put you guys through I'm really here to change.  
 **Chase:** Honestly for you to open up to all of us about why you drink so much it makes sense and it puts it into perspective for everyone else who's looking on the outside in and judging you based off of your actions. Now that we know what happened and why you drink we all can help you.  
 **Travis:** I really mean this from the bottom of my heart. If you need anything you can always just come and ask.  
 **Harry:** I can safely say that goes for all of us because we are The Bad Boys we're in this together we have to have each other's back and help each other grow because if we don't who will help us?

The boys gave Charles one last group hug as the scene turned black.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update but my laptop was being stupid but to make it up to you I made this Episode a bit longer then usual! Remember if you want to be spoiled on the Next Seasons cast and drama as well as this seasons Reunion drama follow the spoiler page on Twitter at FanFictBBCTea! I follow back! Next Episode is called, "Trouble In Paradise!"**

 **1) Tell me what you guys thought about the drama!  
2) Tell me what you guys thought about the Life Coach meeting with Laura!**


	10. Later This Season Special

**BBC5: All-Stars - Later This Season**

Hollywood walk of Stars is shown as the scene shifts onto a skateboarder going down the pipe and then transitioned to an individual shot of Travis, Daniel, Mark, Louis, Isaac, Harry, Chase, Joseph and then Charles.

{The beat to Ramos Rapidos begins to play}

[A scene of the boys in the club is shown; Daniel grinding on Isaac; Joseph is shown exhaling out a cloud of smoke into the air; 8 boys are seen cheersing in the club]

 **Everyone:** BAD BOYS CLUB SEASON 5: ALL-STARS!

{Scene filters black and white and fades into the next scene}

 **Charles:** I learned from being here that drinking doesn't solve your problems…  
[Charles is shown talking as he was getting emotional]  
{The keys of a piano could be heard}

 **Travis:** This is about redeeming ourselves and he's in here being the same person he was a year ago.  
[Travis is shown on his bed talking to someone]

 **THERE ARE ONLY**

 _-Piano Keys-_

 **Isaac:** I can't tell him, I just can't…  
[Isaac and Travis are shown in the backyard by the pool talking]

 **THREE EPISODES LEFT**

 _-Piano Keys stop playing-_

 **Everyone:** WE'RE GOING TO ITALY!  
[The boys are shown jumping up and down as the word "ITALY" chops into the screen.]

 **Italy Man:** Welcome to the Italian Games!  
[The boys are seen at a beach tug-of-warring and splashing into the water; Chase is shown jumping off a boat and into the water as the scene freezes]

 _-Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay, Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay-_

 **Louis:** YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!  
[Louis is seen screaming in Mark's ear]

 _-Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay, Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay-_

 **Harry:** I just can't believe what I just witnessed these niggas are crazy.  
[Harry is shown in the beauty room talking to someone]

 _-Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay, Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay-_

 **Joseph:** I'm just trying to hold my peace and make it to the end of this thing.  
[Joseph is shown in the kitchen talking to someone]

 _-Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay, Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay-_

 **Laura:** Here are everyone's mirrors. We're going to guess who's mirror belongs to who.  
[Isaac's mirror is zoomed in on as Daniel takes a closer look on it and realizes it says **"CHEATER"** ]

 _-Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay, Ay-Yeah, Ay, Ay-_

{The scene filtered red and began to shake}

 **Daniel:** GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE!  
[Daniel is shown swiping the camera]

{The scene scrambles}

[Daniel and Mark are seen swinging into the beauty room's table]

[Louis is shown mushing Mark onto the ground]

[Isaac is shown carrying Daniel out of the beauty room]

[Daniel is shown pushing Isaac away from him]

 **Chase:** I really hope we all can just grow up.

[ **"BBC5"** comes into the scene as **"Later This Season"** shifts to the bottom of it]

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Here is a Later This Season Special for the upcoming 3 Episodes. Remember if you want to be spoiled on up-coming Seasons and Spin-Offs follow my Twitter at FanFictBBCTea!**


	11. Trouble In Paradise

**Episode 8 - "Trouble In Paradise"**

The sky is shown as the clouds are seen moving quickly up ahead. The scene shifted onto the busy highways of Hollywood and switched to two huge palm trees. In the middle of the palm trees **"Trouble In Paradise"** appears as the scene cut to the front of the Bad Boys Club house. The camera entered the house as all the boys were fast asleep. The front door opens and an Italian man walks into the house.

 **Luca:** BAD BOYS?!

 **Confessional: Mark:** So I'm sleeping and I hear this strange voice yelling from downstairs and I immediately jump out of my bed because there is only one reason a strange man's voice yells in the house and that's only when we're going on a vacation!

The camera shifted to the upstairs as all the boys are seen peeking up out of their beds. Each boy made their way down the stairs and stood in front of the Italian man.

 **Luca:** Bad Boys I've called you down here to give you this.

Luca handed Daniel a scroll. Daniel opened the scroll and began to read it.

 _Bad Boys let the tension be free,_

 _You're leaving Hollywood to go to an ancient City,_

 _Pack your bags with excitement and ease,_

 _Scream and shout 'cause these Bad Boys are heading to Italy!_

 **Everyone:** WE'RE GOING TO ITALY!

All the boys began to jump up and down screaming and shouting.

 **Luca:** Your limo will be here in a half-an-hour to take you all to the airport so be ready.  
 **Everyone:** Okay, Thank you!

Luca left the mansion as the boys scattered to their room and began to pack their things. The camera enters Harry and Charles' room.

 **Harry:** Have you ever been to Italy?  
 **Charles:** No I haven't. So I'm so excited, what about you?  
 **Harry:** I haven't been there either so I'm pumped. I think we really need this trip just to take our minds off of all the drama in the house.  
 **Charles:** Yeah hopefully everything goes well and we can just have a great time.

The scene switched to Daniel and Travis in the Confessional Room.

 **Confessional Room: Daniel:** So I'm excited that we're going to Italy. I mean Travis and I went there before to host an event and it was so much fun so hopefully it'll be just the same this time go round.  
 **Confessional Room: Travis:** ITALY I HOPE YOU READY!

Both Daniel and Travis began to laugh as the scene shifted to the outside of the mansion as each boy was going into it. The camera entered into the limo.

 **Mark:** I just want to say that I'm really going to Italy just to have fun so can we please leave all the petty drama back here in Hollywood?

 **Confessional: Louis:** I'm not fucking with Mark anytime soon but for the sake of everyone's fun I will be cordial and just have fun but if Mark tries anything in Italy it'll be addressed as soon as we walk back into our Hollywood mansion doors!

 **Joseph:** I think we can all agree we want to have fun and we don't need any drama in Italy so everyone will be on their best behavior.  
 **Mark:** Good.

The scene shifted to an airplane taking off into the sky. A miniature map of a plane leaving Hollywood is shown as it shown the plane flying and landing in Italy. The scene shifted onto the Venice Canals where someone was riding in a gondola. An overview of Pompeii was shown. The scene shifted onto Lake Como and then onto Amalfi Coast as it switched to the boys leaving the airport and entering the Bad Boy Bus.

 **Isaac:** WE MADE IT TO ITALY! CHEERS TO THAT!

Chase popped open a bottle and poured out 8 glasses filled with champagne. Charles cheersed them with a water bottle which made all the boys start to laugh. Harry reached over and gave Charles a side hug.

 **Harry:** It's all good bro don't worry about it.  
 **Charles:** It's okay and thanks.

The bus is shown driving up to a white stoned tower of a building. All 9 boys jumped out the bus and raced to the inside of the house.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** The house was looking really small from the outside and then you get in and it is amazing! As soon as you walk in there is a cozy living room which the bar is off to the side. You walk further out and turn left down the hallway and you enter the kitchen. Then there is a staircase that leads upstairs and we were just shocked. As soon as you reach upstairs you're in a huge room which had 9 beds and there was a door that leads to the rooftop which had a medium sized pool and cute small Jacuzzi. Italy is poppin!

All the boys are shown in the upstairs bedroom putting on their clothes. Everyone dressed up with dress shirts and dress pants.

 **Chase:** Is everyone ready the Party Bus is here?  
 **Charles:** Yeah.  
 **Chase:** Alright let's go!

All the boys filed out and entered the Party Bus as they headed to 11 Clubroom. The camera entered the Party Bus.

 **Daniel:** We're bought to get fucked up TONIGHT!

All the boys are shown agreeing with Daniel.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Seeing Daniel so happy really makes me happy and knowing I'm keeping this secret from him just makes me feel so nervous and I'm pretty sure he can tell when I'm nervous because I tend to subconsciously act different towards him and that's not good.

The boys are seen exiting the limo one by one as their name would appear and zoom into the camera each time one of them stepped out of the bus. They entered 11 Clubroom and went into their VIP section. Shots were served to the boys who were dancing in their section fist pumping and grooving to the music. Daniel is shown sitting on Isaac lap as he was dancing on him. Joseph was shown at the bar along with Chase and Charles ordering 2 shots and one shot of coke. They took the shot and gulped it down.

 **Charles:** Thanks for making me feel like I'm not left out!  
 **Joseph:** No worries like you've really opened up to everybody and changed as a person and that is so commendable.  
 **Chase:** Honestly you're going to be a inspiration to a lot of people and I'm proud of you, we all are!

 **Confessional: Charles:** Considering Chase and Joseph weren't really my friends say a couple of days ago I can honestly say they have really grown as well to really give me another chance when they never had to. I'm so appreciative to them both as well as the whole cast because they really helped me with my drinking problem.

Louis and Travis are shown dancing with random groupies as Mark was smoking and grooving to the music by himself. Isaac is shown lifting Daniel off of him and placing him on the VIP couch.

 **Daniel:** What's wrong with you?  
 **Isaac:** Nothing I'm just tired… jetlag.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** Honestly I've been with Isaac for a while to know when something is bothering him and right now all I'm thinking about is what Travis had informed me of and I know that whatever Isaac needs to tell me will probably be dramatic to say the least.

 **Daniel:** You want to leave?  
 **Isaac:** When everyone is ready.  
 **Daniel:** Okay.

Daniel left Isaac on the couch and he went with Travis' groupie and started dancing with her. Travis started laughing.

 **Travis:** Man you took my girl!  
 **Daniel:** Travis you need to learn to share!

The scene shifted to all the boys partying until it was late and the boys couldn't party anymore. The scene shifted onto the next morning as clothes could be seen everywhere in every nook and cranny. Harry is shown getting up and making his way downstairs as he finds a note. He hurries back upstairs.

 **Harry:** Everyone get up we got a note!

Everyone slowly rose up.

 **Joseph:** What did you say?  
 **Harry:** We got a note so should I read it?  
 **Everyone:** Yeah.

Harry opened the note and began to read it.

 **Harry:** Hey Bad Boys, today is a special day to see out of all of you Bad Boys who will reign supreme. Meet me at the beach by 3 PM for a challenge of a lifetime, From Luca.

Daniel jumped onto Isaac and started hopping on his stomach.

 **Daniel:** WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CHALLENGE!  
 **Isaac:** Oh GOD GET OFF ME!

Isaac pushed Daniel to the side which caught everyone by surprise.

 **Daniel:** Sorry did I hurt you?  
 **Isaac:** Yeah a little.

Everyone started to laugh as the scene cut to everyone on the rooftop sitting around the table.

 **Travis:** So what kind of challenge do you think we will be doing?  
 **Charles:** I think it will probably be something physical.  
 **Louis:** I hope it's physical because I'm strong!

Louis kissed his two biceps which made everyone laugh.

 **Chase:** Well we need to go if we don't want to be late.

The scene transitioned to all the boys walking up to Luca who was on the beach.

 **Luca:** Bad Boys! Welcome to the Italian Games!

All the Bad Boys began to cheer.

 **Luca:** So this Challenge will be divided into 3 separate challenges. In the first challenge 1 person will be eliminated in the second challenge 4 people will be eliminated and in the last challenge we will find out who the winner is! Are you guys ready?  
 **Everyone:** Yeah!  
 **Luca:** well for the first challenge you all will be on that yacht and will have to jump off into the water and swim back to land and the last person to arrive will be eliminated.  
 **Everyone:** Okay.

 **Confessional: Mark:** So the first challenge is pretty simple and I know I'm not going to be last, I'm winning this thing to show all of these boys who the baddest really is!

The scene cut to all 9 boys on top of the yacht waiting for Luca to give the signal to begin. Luca raised his arm to signal them to begin.

 **Luca:** Okay GO!

Chase was the first to plunge into the water. Joseph, Isaac, Daniel, Travis, Charles, Harry, Louis and Mark were also seen crashing into the water. Chase was in the lead as Isaac was right behind him. Joseph, Daniel, Travis, Harry, Louis and Mark were neck and neck.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** So I get we're all swimming really quickly and closely together but tell me why Mark's dumb ass swipes my trunks and makes them fall off while I'm trying to win this thing! I smell sabotage!

Mark swiped Daniel's trunks as he was swimming which resulted in Daniel stop swimming. Chase, Isaac, Travis, Joseph, Harry, Louis and Charles reached the beach as Mark made it.

 **Daniel:** How's that fair though?!  
 **Luca:** I'm sorry Daniel but you are the first eliminated.  
 **Daniel:** Could I direct with you then?  
 **Luca:** Sure.

Luca is shown whispering in Daniel's ear.

 **Daniel:** Okay so the next challenge is a tug-of-war and guess who gets to pair everyone up?! I do!

Everyone started laughing.

 **Daniel:** So it's going to be Isaac Vs Travis, Mark Vs Louis, Harry Vs Charles and Chase Vs Joseph.  
 **Luca:** Can Isaac and Travis take a side of the tug-of-rope?

Isaac and Travis went as they say a small blow-up pool filled with a concoction of something.

 **Isaac:** What the Hell is inside of this pool?  
 **Luca:** It is water, milk, cranberry juice, some cereal, macaroni and coke!

 **Confessional: Travis:** What's so funny is I like all of those things but when I'm looking into this pool and smelling this stench all I'm thinking is I'm going to barf before I could even give Isaac a run for his money.

 **Luca:** Begin!

Both boys yanked at the same time nudging each other to step forward as they tried placing one foot back trying to gain balance. Isaac yanked a little harder pulling Travis forward a foot as Travis wrapped the rope around his wrist and tried to yank. Isaac squatted down and began to pull harder as Travis lost his footing and fell at the side of the pool.

 **Everyone:** OOO!  
 **Luca:** Travis you have been eliminated!  
 **Daniel:** Next up is Louis and Mark!

Both Louis and Mark made their way to their designated spots.

 **Luca:** GO!

Both boys pulled with all their mights straining each other in the process. Louis turned around and tried walking further out pulling Mark with him but Mark stomped his feet in the ground to try and stay grounded. Louis turned around and loosened his grip a little as Mark yanked on the rope and fell backyards onto his back and Louis lost his rope.

 **Daniel:** Damn.  
 **Luca:** Louis you are disqualified for letting go of the rope.  
 **Mark:** That was fully well on purpose.

 **Confessional: Louis:** So I make my way back to the stands and I hear Mark say some stupid ass comment to me. Speak the fuck up, like what do you have to say?

 **Louis:** Why don't you speak up cause motherfuckers can't hear the little mouse!  
 **Mark:** You know that you let go of the rope on purpose.  
 **Louis:** No I didn't! I really wanted to throw your ass in that concoction down there though!  
 **Luca:** Boys! Please behave we still have more to do.  
 **Mark:** I'm good.  
 **Luca:** Okay next can we have Harry and Charles.

Both Harry and Charles made their way to their stations.

 **Daniel:** On three! One, Two, THREE!

Harry pulled on the rope really hard jucking Charles as Charles stumbled and started to wobble. Harry gave another swift pull as Charles fell straight into the pool of nastiness. All the boys are shown laughing as Daniel and Harry helped Charles out of the pool.

 **Luca:** Charles you have been eliminated.  
 **Charles:** Too bad I kinda feel sad now so who wants a hug?

Charles teased Harry as Harry ran away from him. Charles then tried going after Travis and the other boys as the scene shifted onto the boys in a neat orderly fashioned line.

 **Luca:** Last round of tug-of-war is between Joseph and Chase.

Both boys went to their side of the pool and held onto the rope.

 **Luca:** Start!

Joseph yanked onto the rope which propelled Chase to ground himself by planting his feet deep into the sand. Chase tried pulling back which cause Joseph to step forward a bit as Joseph leaded back and used as much pressure he could with a tight pull which hit Chase by surprise. Chase ended up going over the half-way mark which cause his to be disqualified.

 **Luca:** Chase you were pulled to Joseph's side to you're disqualified.

The eliminated and disqualified members kept to Luca's side as Isaac, Mark, Harry and Joseph stood in a line awaiting the last challenge.

 **Luca:** We all know it's tradition for someone's bed to be thrown into the pool so the last challenge is for you to run to the end of the line where 4 mattresses are and carry it back here where you will need to cover the mattress in condiments within the fridge but you can't use your hands. When the mattress is fully covered you must then carry it into the pool and tag your partner. The first Bad Boy to tag his partner will be the winner! So first Travis, Louis, Charles and Chase make your way into the water and wait please.

Travis, Louis, Charles and Chase went into the water and waited as Isaac, Mark, Harry and Joseph made their way to the starting line.

 **Luca:** Okay in 3, 2, 1 GO!

All four boys ran through the sand towards the stacked mattresses. Isaac and Harry took the lead with Mark and Joseph leading right behind them. Isaac grabbed his mattress and began to run back. Harry grabbed his mattress and started to run back. Mark then grabbed his mattress and ran back as Joseph got his.

 **Confessional: Chase:** These boys are killing right now and even though they all look tired they are running through this sand like champs and I'm just cheering for anyone to win except for Mark of course.

Isaac dropped his mattress and went into the mini fridge and took out a bottle of ketchup and mustard and began to squirt the substance onto his mattress. Mark, Harry and Joseph followed suite and began to do the same thing as they all were laying down on their mattress and began to roll around smearing the condiments all over the bed. Isaac and Mark got up at the same time and began to carry their beds to their partners in the water. As they entered the water Joseph and Harry began to run into the water. All the boys are seen cheering as Isaac reached Travis and Luca signaled the end of the challenge.

 **Luca:** Isaac you are the winner of the Italian Games!

The scene transitioned to all the boys standing on the beach as Luca handed Isaac a cheque for $500.00. The boys left the beach and headed back to their Italian home. The scene transitioned onto the following day where the boys are seen getting into the Party Bus.

 **Confessional: Harry:** So today we're heading to the Colosseum today just to do some sight seeing and just to have a great time.

All the boys are shown in front of a giant colosseum taking in the magnificent stature.

 **Daniel:** This is so romantic.  
 **Joseph:** How is this romantic Daniel, haha.  
 **Daniel:** I mean moments like these are so breathtaking. I wished my life would be filled with happy moments like these.

Isaac hugged Daniel from the back as the scene shifted to the boys at a restaurant eating.

 **Chase:** So this is basically going to be our last meal together in Italy.  
 **Louis:** I can't believe 3 days already passed.  
 **Harry:** Honestly I think it's because we had such a great time here.  
 **Joseph:** We're going to have to hurry up because we have to catch our flight tonight.

The scene fast-forwarded to the boys reaching their Italian home and packing. All the boys said bye to the house in Italy as they made their way into the Party Bus which was taking them to the airport. The scene cut to the boys arriving back to Hollywood as they were getting ready to party. The boys are shown getting into limo and heading to **Upper Echelon**. They reached the club and entered the VIP section. Daniel is shown going up to Louis.

Daniel: Seeing you change so much is really making me want to just go up to Mark and squash all of our beef.

 **Confessional: Louis:** After hearing Daniel wants to make amends with Mark I just need to make sure he knows all the shit that Mark said about him before entering the house because Mark is a fake ass bitch and before Daniel hears what he said through the T.V I should just tell him myself.

 **Louis:** Before you do that I think you should know what was said about you.  
 **Daniel:** He talked about me?  
 **Louis:** Yeah he said a lot of shit.  
 **Daniel:** Well we'll talk about it when we get home.

The scene shifted onto the boys taking shots. A bottle with sparklers on the top is shown being brought to the boys. Mark is seen popping open the bottle and pouring out some champagne to drink. The scene shifted onto Daniel grinding on Isaac as Mark was looking on disgusted. Joseph, Chase and Charles are seen smoking shisha and bumping to the music. The boys gather together and take a group shot as they are shown going into the limo and heading back home. The scene shifts and the camera enters the house and looks onto Daniel, Travis, Chase, Isaac and Joseph inside of one of the bed rooms as Louis enters the room.

 **Louis:** I need to tell you something.  
 **Daniel:** What is it?  
 **Louis:** Mark was talking hella shit about you before you even got into this house.  
 **Daniel:** Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. What did he say?  
 **Louis:** He said you were the most idiotic, dirty and stupidest person he'd ever met in his life.  
 **Daniel:** Oh really now?  
 **Louis:** I think you should just know before you wanted to go drop the beef with Mark.

The scene shifts into the Dressing Room where Mark, Charles, and Harry were talking.

 **Mark:** I find it so funny how Daniel is grinding on Isaac and the nigga didn't even want to see him in All-Star Battle, talk about pathetic.  
 **Charles:** HAHA! I'm done, Mark you kill me nigga.

The camera changes towards Daniel as he hears what Mark had just said.

 **Isaac:** Daniel!  
 **Daniel:** NO ISAAC. I was just looking for a reason to go off on this bitch, and he just gave me one.  
 **Isaac:** Think about this.  
 **Daniel:** I did.  
 **Travis:** Daniel…  
 **Joseph:** Let it go.  
 **Daniel:** I appreciate y'all, but I'm not going to let Mark talk his smack behind my back.

Daniel put on a black and white flannel top over his black vest.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Daniel is that nigga that you just don't fuck with.

Daniel pulled on his grey sweats and pulled them to his knees.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** When he goes off, he goes off.

Daniel put on his Jordan Orion Blue 7's. Daniel exited his room and went into the beauty room where Mark, Charles, and Harry were sitting and talking.

 **Daniel:** But what you got to say though bitch?

Daniel walked in more to the beauty room and pointed to Mark as Isaac held him and took him back towards the door way.

 **Daniel:** I'm good, I just wanna know what this bitch got on his chest for me.  
 **Mark:** Daniel, it's no secret that I don't like you so what's the problem?  
 **Daniel:** The problem is how everytime I turn my back you got shit to say, but when I'm in your face you can't say shit.  
 **Mark:** That's not true. You're the shit talker.

Daniel raised his hand waving "No" rapidly.

 **Daniel:** NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Bitch if I got shit to say, I'll let you know what's good.

Isaac pushed Daniel back a bit more as they were right in the door way of the beauty room.

 **Mark:** Whatever I've been done with your fake ass, I'll drop you like it's nothing.

The scene pauses and goes into a scene of Daniel talking with the life coach.

 **Laura:** So what do you want to work on in this house?  
 **Daniel:** I know I got anger issues, so I want to learn how to let some shit go and learn to not always resort to violence.

The scene switches back to Daniel as he pushes Isaac out of the way and runs after Mark and jumps and knees him on the stool.

 **Daniel:** WHAT'S GOOD, BITCH!

Daniel took Mark by his head and kicked him in his stomach as Daniel let go and threw punches onto the back of his head. Mark threw windmills as Daniel kicks Mark in his stomach and raises his knee which hits Mark's forehead. Daniel takes a hold of Mark with both hands and swings him in a circular motion as both boys crash into the dressing room table.

 **Isaac:** DANIEL! DANIEL, STOP!

Both boys hold onto each other's shoulders and neck and scuffle back and forth as Daniel kicks again which makes Mark fall onto one knee giving Daniel the height advantage. Daniel took Mark by the neck and threw punches as Mark started windmilling his arms. Isaac quickly ran in and grabbed Daniel from behind and carried him out of the dressing room.

 **Daniel:** Next time you gon' say shit to my face instead of my back!

The scene then turned black.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Episode 8 is up! Tell me what you think about the whole Daniel Vs Mark situation! Do you think Isaac will tell Daniel about cheating? Only two more episodes remain until the explosive reunion! REMEMBER IF YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED ON SEASON 6 AND MORE FOLLOW MY TWITTER SPOILER PAGE AT FanFictBBCTea! Next Episode is called, "Leaving A Mark!"**


	12. Leaving A Mark!

**Episode 9 – Leaving A Mark!**

Daniel exited his room and went into the beauty room where Mark, Charles, and Harry were sitting and talking.

 **Daniel:** But what you got to say though bitch?

The scene filtered red as it shifted onto Mark turning talking to Daniel.

 **Mark:** Daniel, it's no secret that I don't like you so what's the problem?

The scene cut to Daniel pushing Isaac away from him. The scene cut to Daniel kneeing Mark on the stool. The scene cut to Mark hitting Daniel in his face. The scene cut to Daniel pulling Mark's head down and kneeing him. The scene cut to both boys crashing into the beauty table and then the scene cut to Daniel being held back by Isaac as the scene paused and filtered black and white. **"Leaving A Mark!"** floated in the scene as it shifted off screen and the scene un-paused.

 **Daniel:** Next time you gon' say shit to my face instead of my back!

Isaac continued to hold Daniel back and carry him into their room.

 **Isaac:** Daniel you shouldn't have done that on some real shit and you know that.  
 **Daniel:** Isaac you don't understand though. Mark wanted that to happen he wanted me to go off.  
 **Isaac:** You can't allow people to get under your skin like that. I know you and I know how much you wanted to change your fighting ways.  
 **Daniel:** I know.

 **Confessional: Travis:** Overhearing Daniel and Isaac's conversation I know Isaac generally cares for him and as both their friends I need to have a talk with Isaac to figure some shit out on the whole secret situation.

The scene cut to Travis and Isaac sitting in the front of the house on the entrance stairs talking.

 **Travis:** So here's the deal. I fuck with you and I fuck with Daniel and as both of y'all friends I'm asking you man to man what is this secret you've been wanting to tell Daniel?  
 **Isaac:** If I tell you, you have to promise you wont say anything to him.  
 **Travis:** You have my word.  
 **Isaac:** So after we wrapped up filming for All-Star Battle Daniel and I were on a break since he wasn't talking to me for a couple of weeks right.  
 **Travis:** Okay.  
 **Isaac:** So I had gone out to a party and ended up having sex with this girl that I knew for a long time now, Allison.

 **Confessional: Travis:** OH MY GOD. Why did I even ask what the secret was about?

 **Travis:** Bro!  
 **Isaac:** I know I fucked up.  
 **Travis:** But at the same time you guys weren't technically together so you should've told him upfront.  
 **Isaac:** I just couldn't bring myself to tell him.  
 **Travis:** So if you couldn't bring yourself to tell him then how are you going to tell him now when it's been quite some time gone by?  
 **Isaac:** That's the thing… I don't think I can…I can't tell him, I just can't…  
 **Travis:** Whatever your decision is I will back you up 100% but I think you need to be honest with Daniel.

Both boys are shown entering back into the house as the scene transitioned to the next morning. Daniel, Joseph and Chase are seen in the kitchen eating.

 **Joseph:** Bro shit got real last night.  
 **Daniel:** I know don't remind me.  
 **Chase:** So where is your mind at right now after everything is said and done?  
 **Daniel:** I'm over it, I feel like I wont fight him again but if it needs to be done it needs to be done.  
 **Joseph:** I'm just trying to hold my peace and make it to the end of this thing.

All three boys began to laugh as the scene shifted onto Mark entering Charles and Harry's room.

 **Confessional: Mark:** So I know that I don't have anyone in this house anymore since the incident which occurred last night happened and my best bet is to try and get Charles on my side so I could at least have one person to talk to in this house.

 **Mark:** Could we talk?  
 **Charles:** Sure what's up?  
 **Mark:** I'm really up against a wall right now I just feel like nobody has my back.  
 **Charles:** I mean you did talk about Daniel even before he got here and then you were on hush mode so I understand why Daniel went off on you but do I necessarily agree with him putting his hands on you? No I don't because I feel like we all need to get over this fighting bullshit because at the end of the day fighting doesn't make you a bad boy!  
 **Mark:** I mean everyone was against you at one point, so what happened which made it change?  
 **Charles:** Honestly it's because I was the problem and I finally owned up to having a problem and I apologized for my wrong doing sincerely and they all could see that I was trying.  
 **Mark:** So you think I should apologize?  
 **Charles:** I mean it couldn't hurt.

Mark is shown leaving Charles' room and going into the backyard where Daniel was laying down on one of the lawn chairs around the pool.

 **Mark:** Hey.  
 **Daniel:** What's up?

 **Confessional: Daniel:** So I'm sitting down trying to relax and here comes Mark looking like a sad lost puppy and I automatically feel bad about what went down and I figure I might as well hear him out.

 **Mark:** First and foremost I will admit I was wrong for saying all of those things about you behind your back.  
 **Daniel:** And I respect that, thank you.  
 **Mark:** And I feel like I was so hung up on how me left Atlanta that I automatically presumed you'd hate me the same way.  
 **Daniel:** Here's the thing Mark I've been here for a long time and I've had time to reflect. I don't want to be this person anymore. I don't want to get into these fights but it's like people will do the most to get a rise out of me because I do have an anger problem.  
 **Mark:** The same with me and like I have a hard time talking to people.  
 **Daniel:** All I'm gonna say is, I don't fuck with you but, I apologize, I shoulda never came at you like that, I was outta line and outta bounds.

Mark and Daniel shake hands.

 **Mark:** I just want to ask you something though.  
 **Daniel:** What is it?  
 **Mark:** Who told you all the things I had said?  
 **Daniel:** I mean who is the only person you said that shit too?  
 **Mark:** Okay, thanks.

Mark leaves the poolside and enters the house as the scene shifted onto Harry, Louis, Joseph, Chase and Travis getting into the black Jeep and leaving the house. The 5 boys are seen sitting at a restaurant.

 **Travis:** How do you guys feel about Mark? Like does anyone have beef with him?  
 **Louis:** Honestly I was cool with Mark in the beginning and then he turned negative and it was like he was a totally different person and not in a good way.  
 **Travis:** This is about redeeming ourselves and he's in here being the same person he was a year ago.  
 **Joseph:** You're totally right on that and it's so sad to watch.  
 **Chase:** Honestly I don't have a problem with him but I haven't really associated myself with him so it's whatever to me.  
 **Harry:** That's what I'm saying because he never did anything to me but he never talks to me neither so just because everyone in the house is against you now you're going to talk to a nigga like that's fake and that's when I'm going to have a problem with you.  
 **Louis:** But he's been on that fake shit, trust me and it's only a matter of time before he makes me explode and it wont be pretty.

 **Confessional: Travis:** I totally understand where Louis is coming from and if Mark doesn't watch out he's going to make Louis explode on him like a volcano erupting and it's not going to be pretty.

The boys' food arrives as they begin to eat as the scene shifted back at the house as everyone was getting ready to go out.

 _Daniel was wearing a red and white Varsity jacket over a black t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and Jordan Raptor 7's on his feet. He adorned a gold bracelet with Isaac's name on it on his right wrist._

 _Isaac is shown wearing a black sleeved cheetah print t-shirt over black skinny jeans and Timberlands on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold bracelet with Daniel's name on it on his right wrist._

 _Travis is seen wearing a red tank over blue skinny jeans and red Vans on his feet. He adorned a blue and red fitted on his head as well as a herringbone chain around his neck._

 _Joseph was wearing a white sweater under a blue jean ripped vest over blue skinny jeans and Jordan Blue Cements on his feet. He adorned a backwards snapback on his head._

 _Chase is shown wearing a oversized black t-shirt over black skinny denim jeans and black chucks on his feet. He wore a gold chain around his neck as well as a gold watch on his left wrist._

 _Charles is seen wearing a white Jersey with the number "23" on the front and back over blue cuffed bottom shorts and white Converse._

 _Harry is shown wearing a black crewneck sweater over tight white skinny jeans and black boots on his feet. He had a black top hat on his head._

 _Louis was wearing a multi-coloured t-shirt over white shorts and plain white Nikes. He wore a black strap-back hat on his head as well as multiple beaded bands on both wrists._

The 8 boys are seen leaving the house and entering the Limo. The scene shifted onto Mark in the Confessional Room.

 **Confessional Room: Mark:** So I have a master plan in mind and it's going to go down like this! So basically I'm going to pack all my things up because I'm over this experience and I'm going to leave but we all know that Mark isn't a punk so what's not going to happen is me just leaving without a fight.

The camera zoomed into his face as it filtered red.

 **Confessional Room: Mark:** My ass is going to go HAM on you LOUIS! So you better watch out.

The scene rumbled as Mark is shown going into his room and emptying his draws filled with clothes and putting it into his suitecases. He is shown going into a walk-in closet and taking a bunch of clothes off the rack and putting in his bag. The scene then transitioned onto the 8 boys partying as they entered their VIP section. Daniel is shown grinding on Isaac; Joseph is shown exhaling a cloud of smoke into the air. The waitress brought 8 shots which were on fire as each Bad Boy took one.

 **Isaac:** We'll bend the rules for you since you're allowed to have only one drink. This is it!  
 **Charles:** I love you guys so much, like really!  
 **Isaac:** It's all love we just want to see you get better and have a good time.  
 **Chase:** Honestly you've proven that you can do it and I'm proud of you!  
 **Joseph:** Cheers to being All-Stars and for Charles changing his ways along with all of us!

 **Confessional: Charles:** I'm just feeling the love right now and I couldn't be any more grateful.

The boys huddled together as they all cheers.

 **Everyone:** BAD BOYS CLUB: SEASON 5 – ALL-STARS!

All the boys took the shot to their head as they were bumping having a great time at the club. The camera then shifted back into the mansion where Mark was changing. Mark put on a white vest along with his Adidas track pants. He put on his socks and then put on his plain black Nikes. The scene scrambled a bit as Mark is now shown sitting on the stairs waiting for the boys to reach home. The screen split in two as Mark is shown patiently waiting and in the other screen the boys are shown leaving the club and going into the limo. The boys are seen laughing and smiling with one another as the limo pulls up to the mansion. The camera zoomed into the section half of the split screen where Mark was sitting on the stairs. The boys are shown opening the door and coming inside the mansion.

 **Confessional: Chase:** So we walk into the mansion and we see Mark just sitting on the stairs dressed from head to toe and we notice he has his bags packed so we all presume he's leaving and he waited for us to come home before just leaving and that WOULD have been commendable if that was the case… which it wasn't.

 **Mark:** Hey guys.  
 **Travis:** What's up with you? Are you leaving?  
 **Mark:** Yeah I am. I can't handle being in this house anymore but I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone because I honestly learned a lot from everyone.  
 **Joseph:** That's what's up.  
 **Charles:** Are you sure you want to leave though there is only 5 days left of filming.  
 **Mark:** I know I have to go to better myself.  
 **Harry:** Well if that's what you want to do then we'll help you get your things to the limo.  
 **Mark:** Thanks but I need to talk to Louis first.

Mark stood up from the staircase and walked down as Louis was looking at him.

 **Mark:** All I wanted to say to you is you're the fakest friend ever!

Mark threw a swift punch into Louis eye as everyone gasped at the sudden movement. Louis was stunned as he threw a couple of punches onto Mark's shoulder. The boys moved back away from them as Mark began to hold onto Louis' shirt and got him off balance. Louis threw a punch as he fell onto the floor. Mark went on top of Louis and began to hit Louis in his face as Louis used his feet to kick Mark off of him. Security rammed into the entrance way and held Louis onto the ground as Mark was lifted and escorted out of the house.

 **Travis:** THAT WAS FAKE AS FUCK Y'ALL!  
 **Daniel:** If he wants to leave let's help him leave.

All the boys grabbed a bag or suite case and threw it out of the mansion door as Mark was smiling and laughing in the securities arms.

 **Mark:** BYE!

Consecutive confessionals from each of the boys are shown.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** What you pulled here tonight, I don't respect you at all.

 **Confessional: Travis:** You're weak and need an ass whooping.

 **Confessional: Charles:** Why talk about change when you're going to do the same stupid shit?

 **Confessional: Harry:** I'm just at a loss of words right now.

 **Confessional: Chase:** If you thought you had no respect before you really don't have any now.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** When we all see you at the reunion no words will be spoken to you lightly.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** You brought the hate onto yourself.

 **Confessional: Louis:** When I see you at the reunion it's going to be off with your head!

Louis is shown running towards the door as the boys were holding him back from running outside.

 **Louis:** YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND! YOU NEVER WERE AND YOU'LL NEVER BE BITCH!

Louis slammed the door closed as the camera shifted onto the outside where Mark was waiting for the van to take him home.

 **Confessional: Mark:** Coming back onto this show really taught me that you can't trust everyone because at the end of the day I was never fake to Louis. Louis made it his business to have a problem with me and I can honestly say I'm glad I went out with his eye. To the rest of the boys I don't have any problems with anyone except for Travis and Louis so at the reunion be ready!

A flashback of Mark's time in the house was shown;

 ** _Confessional: Mark:_** _I'm going to show you guys how you really go off as an original._

 _Mark is shown yelling at Daniel._

 ** _Mark:_** _Whatever I've been done with your fake ass, I'll drop you like it's nothing._

 _Mark is seen talking to Travis._

 ** _Mark:_** _I'm not gay so keep off of me with your naked self._

 _Mark is shown addressing Louis._

 ** _Mark:_** _All I wanted to say to you is you're the fakest friend ever!_

 _A series of Mark's fights in the house are shown; Travis mushing Mark onto the ground; Mark punching Louis in his eye; Mark windmilling hitting Daniel; Mark getting on top of Louis and throwing punches; Both Mark and Daniel circling into the beauty room table._

Mark's ride is seen entering the yard as he goes into the van and it drives off. The scene shifted onto Louis and the boys in the living room.

 **Harry:** I just can't believe what I just witnessed these niggas are crazy.  
 **Louis:** I didn't even see that punch coming.  
 **Daniel:** He was straight foul on that like he didn't give you no types of warning. He said he was leaving and wanted to say bye to everyone before he left not fight.  
 **Joseph:** I can't rock with that weak ass shit.  
 **Travis:** Honestly that's bitch shit like why didn't you come for me? We actually had beef so why didn't you leave without trying to take a swing on me.  
 **Louis:** If he thinks it's over it's not. There is a reunion did he forget that?

All the boys are shown laughing as the scene shifted onto the outside as the moon was going down and the sun was coming up.

 **Confessional: Charles:** Since all the boys are exhausted from the fights and bickering within the house I decide to make a reservation for all of us to get massages to ease out our tensed muscles.

Charles entered the big bedroom with Harry.

 **Charles:** Come on let's get going!  
 **Harry:** Wakey wakey!

Harry is shown jumping off of each of the boys bed as he falls off and hits his ass. Everyone immediately wakes up and starts laughing along with him.

 **Chase:** Where are we going?  
 **Charles:** We're all going to get massages.  
 **Joseph:** Are you joking?  
 **Charles:** No!

Daniel and Joseph are seen standing on their beds booty poppin with excitement. The scene shifted onto the boys leaving the mansion and making their way to the spa.

 **Chase:** LET'S GO!

The overview of Hollywood is shown as the Jeeps are shown driving along the freeway to their destination. Images of the boys laughing with one another and having a great time are shown as they all arrive to their destination. The scene cut to the boys laying face down on the massage beds as the ladies were rubbing their backs with oil.

 **Travis:** Honestly thanks for hooking us up with this we really needed it.  
 **Charles:** No problem. I really just want these couple of days we have left to be drama free.  
 **Chase:** We're all cool with one another so I don't see it happening any other way then pure turn up!

Everyone began to laugh as the boys are shown leaving the massage parlor and heading back home. All the boys are shown entering the house and heading straight into the backyard as they all ran and jumped into the pool. The boys were shown splashing each other, playing water volleyball and drinking in the pool.

 **Charles:** I honestly can't wait for the last session with Laura like she really helped me out.  
 **Harry:** I feel like that too.  
 **Isaac:** I can say she honestly helped each and every one of us out in some way shape or form. The 8 people here right now have grown in some type of way because of her and that's what it is about.

The boys are shown cheering as they raised their cups to the sky.

 **Daniel:** I'm glad I came here and got to experience this once again with you guys. I'm glad I've gotten over the drama completely with you Charles and you Harry like no matter what anyone says I have all of your backs regardless. And especially my beef with Louis like now I see you as my brother so we all have come a long way from where we started at in the beginning.

Still images of each Bad Boy flashed onto the screen as they were laughing and partying together as the scene turned black.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter seems short but Mark voluntarily decides to leaves but first he goes after Louis!**

 **1) What do you guys think about Mark's departure?**  
 **2) What do you think will happen at the reunion?**

 **: Also the next Episode is the Season Finale which is entitled, "Home Is Where The Hurt Is". Remember if you want to be spoiled I post a lot of spoilers on my Twitter spoiler page at FanFictBBCTea!**


	13. Home Is Where The Hurt Is

**Episode 10 – "Home Is Where The Hurt Is!"**

Birds flying over the ocean are shown as the scene cut to people jet skiing across a lake. A B-Boy doing a flip is seen as the scene flashed white to the front of The Bad Boys Club mansion. Bold brick text fell onto the scene **"Home Is Where The Hurt Is"** as it sways out of the scene. The camera entered the backyard where Joseph, Daniel, Chase and Louis were sun bathing.

 **Joseph:** Could you believe there is only two days left?  
 **Louis:** It's crazy thinking we've been here for a short period of time and grew some great bonds.  
 **Chase:** Coming from my Season and entering this house I didn't think I was going to get along with you Louis because I felt like judging off of your Season in Miami I couldn't fuck with you but that changed dramatically and I'm glad to meet you and call you my friend.  
 **Louis:** I know I was really messed up on my Season and I could admit that and I'm glad I chose to come back here and actually change for the better.

Louis grabbed Daniel's arm as they both began to laugh.

 **Daniel:** Bitch don't grab my arm tryna jump me and shit!

Daniel teased while everyone started laughing.

 **Daniel:** I think we should be proud of a Season of growth more than anything!  
 **Everyone:** TO GROWING!

The boys are shown yelling and putting their hands in the air. The camera shifted into the mansion where Isaac and Travis were doing push-ups.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** So we only have two more days left in the house and I still haven't confessed to Daniel about the cheating thing so I think it's time I talk to Travis a little more about the situation.

 **Isaac:** This is stressing me out.  
 **Travis:** I mean you guys live together so for you to wait until the last day to tell him might just cause a whole lot of drama on you guys' way home.  
 **Isaac:** I feel like I should tell him today.  
 **Travis:** If you want to tell him then I'm going to support you all the way but if he needs me I'm going to be there for him as well.

 **Confessional: Travis:** Because I'm loyal to both these boys I have to make sure each of them understand that no matter what happens between them Isaac is my friend and so is Daniel.

 **Isaac:** No I understand and I want that. I never like seeing Daniel upset so that is what is eating me alive.  
 **Travis:** Just do it, you'll feel a lot better in the long run.

The scene then switched to the front door where Laura is seen entering the house.

 _Laura was shown wearing a blue coral love-heart dress with black pointed high heels. She adorned gold cubed bracelets on both wrists as well as a gold chain around her neck._

 **Confessional: Laura:** Today is the last session I have with all the boys and we're just going to have all of them meet up in the life coach room and have them look at all their mirrors and realize that they are all the same and going through the same things and get a better understanding of one another.

 **Laura:** BOYS!

All the boys are shown gathering in the living room.

 **Laura:** Can you all follow me into the Life Coach room.

The scene transitioned to all 8 boys inside Laura's Office as 8 mirrors could be seen. Words from the mirrors were flying into the scene.

 **GAY  
FAT  
PETTY  
STUPID  
EXTRA  
HATER**

 **Laura:** So as you all can see there are 8 mirrors here representing how you all feel people judge you as and it's clear to see that you all get the same response from people and that is something you all should realize and take in that you all aren't that different.

 **Confessional: Harry:** Seeing all the words on the mirrors it really does embody everyone even though it's 8 separate mirrors.

 **Daniel:** Who wrote cheater on their mirror?

The whole room went silent as no one answered.

 **Daniel:** Okay then…  
 **Laura:** Well at this point I need everyone to pick up their mirrors and take it with them.

Everyone is shown grabbing their mirror and going back to their seat.

 **Laura:** So I want everyone to cross out all the negative words that described you and shout out what you are!

All the boys are shown crossing out the negative words that was on their mirror as they began to scream what they were.

 **Charles:** I'm aware, selfless, a hard-worker, independent and a work-in-progress!  
 **Harry:** I am strong, likable, independent, friendly and beautiful!  
 **Louis:** I am loyal, friendly, giving, thoughtful and strong-minded!  
 **Daniel:** I am intelligent, gay-and-proud, brave, outspoken, strong and loving!  
 **Joseph:** I'm strong, kind, beautiful, sensitive and social!  
 **Travis:** I'm understanding, willing, powerful, open-minded and caring!  
 **Chase:** I'm a leader, strong, brave, honest and positive!  
 **Isaac:** I'm a winner, powerful, understanding, proud and caring!

Laura began to clap and smile.

 **Laura:** I hope you all believe what you guys are saying because I know I sure do.

Daniel stood up and looked at Isaac's mirror.

 **Daniel:** Why does your mirror say cheater on it? Who calls you a cheater?  
 **Isaac:** Daniel we need to talk.

The camera showed the expressions of each Bad Boy in the room.

 **Laura:** I think everyone should leave the room.  
 **Daniel:** NO! What do you mean Isaac?  
 **Isaac:** Daniel I'm sorry…  
 **Daniel:** Are you joking right now? Oh my God I can't.

Daniel held his hand over his mouth as he shifted his gaze onto the camera man.

 **Daniel:** Stop filming me!

Daniel pointed at the camera man.

 **Daniel:** Honestly! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE!

Daniel swiped the camera as the scene scrambled a bit. Daniel is shown storming off through the front door of the mansion. Isaac is seen running after him as well.

 **Isaac:** Daniel! DANIEL!

Isaac caught up to Daniel in the front of the entrance by the door.

 **Isaac:** Just hear me out.  
 **Daniel:** Get away from me.

Daniel shoved Isaac onto the door as Isaac grabbed Daniel's arms trying to stop him from using force.

 **Isaac:** Stop it please.  
 **Daniel:** Stop it? You fucken played me on national television Isaac what are you talking about right now?  
 **Isaac:** That was never my intention I love you.  
 **Daniel:** Save it, when we get back home I'm going to need my space.

Laura walked up to the two boys as everyone kind of scattered throughout the house.

 **Laura:** I think you should give him that space because at the end of the day you were wrong to cheat on him. But at the same time sometimes you need to find that fine line where you're willing to forgive someone because you love them and I think that's where you are right now and will be for a couple of days or even weeks.  
 **Isaac:** I have no problem giving him space but I don't want him to move out of our house that we have together we bought that house for the both of us and if anything I'll leave and let him have it.  
 **Daniel:** I don't need you to do that.  
 **Isaac:** Daniel it's your dream house.  
 **Daniel:** I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE HOUSE ISAAC! I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU!

Daniel is seen wiping his eyes as Isaac wiped one of his tears for him.

 **Daniel:** I just need you not to speak to me for our time left in this house.  
 **Isaac:** Whatever you want I'll do.

The scene cut to all the boys in the Life Coach room.

 **Laura:** So I just want to go through the room and I want you all to say one thing that you've learnt while being here.

Charles raised his hand.

 **Charles:** I'll go first.  
 **Laura:** Alright.  
 **Charles:** I learned from being here that drinking doesn't solve your problems…

Everyone started to clap for Charles.

 **Charles:** I've learned that people do have your best interest in mind and when people lend you their helping hand it's okay to take it.  
 **Laura:** That's beautiful and I'm glad you've overcome a huge obstacle in your life. Who's next?  
Harry: I'll go.

Laura smiled.

 **Confessional: Laura:** Seeing that Harry volunteered to go up means that his self-confidence has grown tremendously since our first encounter and I'm so proud of him already.

 **Harry:** While being here I learned that not everyone is your enemy and I've learned that it's okay to forgive. All my life I would hold grudges on people and never gave them a second chance but thanks to everyone here who gave me a second chance I can honestly say I'm willing to believe in second chances for people who really need and earned them.

Everyone started clapping.

 **Louis:** I'll go!  
 **Laura:** Okay take the stage.  
 **Louis:** Well first and foremost thanking for meeting with all of us and helping us grow as individuals.  
 **Laura:** You are all most welcome it was a pleasure.  
 **Louis:** I learned from being here that sometimes it's okay to let your guard down and open up to people because I was way reserved and I didn't want people into my life because I've been fucked around with so many times but thanks to you and all of you guys I've learned to allow myself to let people in.

Everyone clapped. Travis then began to speak.

 **Travis:** So I'd be lying if I said I learned to control my temper but I do have a little bit more self-control and I'm more aware now when it's actually okay to engage physical and when it's more appropriate to walk away and let some things go.  
 **Laura:** I'm glad you can see that fine line between the two. I don't think anyone can just automatically change but it does take a strong minded person to acknowledge when they make those little adjustments for the betterment of themselves.

Everyone clapped.

 **Laura:** Who's going next?  
 **Chase:** I'll go.  
 **Laura:** Okay Chase let's hear it.  
 **Chase:** I feel like I've had a lot of anger within me since my father's death and while Sebastian was here I really let all that anger out on him and now moving forward I know that is wrong and I shouldn't have done that so know I'm more self-aware and hopefully I won't depict my anger onto other people when it isn't necessary.

Everyone began to clap.

 **Laura:** Joseph how about you?  
 **Joseph:** Everyone knows I'm self-conscious and I have a lot of anger in me but I feel like I really took it a couple notches down. I let my petty arguments go that I had with Charles and I learned to forgive and forget. Being here really matured me in a way I thought wasn't possible.

Laura got up and gave Joseph a hug.

 **Laura:** Honestly I believe you out of everyone made the most dramatic change along with Louis. I love you all but you two really took the cake for me.

Everyone started clapping and showing love to Louis and Joseph.

 **Laura:** So Daniel or Isaac who wants to share?  
 **Daniel:** I love you and all but I don't feel like sharing.  
 **Laura:** Fair enough, Isaac?  
 **Isaac:** Yeah I'm not really in the sharing mood.  
 **Laura:** Well I know that you guys have made change in you and I want to let you both know how proud I am of you guys and if you guys need anything I'll be there.  
 **Daniel:** Thank you.  
 **Isaac:** Thank you.  
 **Laura:** Well this will be our last official meet of the Season but I will be keeping in touch with all of you and I can't wait to see you all again.

Everyone hugged Laura as she left the mansion. The scene transitioned into the beauty room where Joseph, Chase, Louis, Harry, Charles, Isaac and Travis were getting ready to go out.

 **Confessional: Chase:** It's our last night to go out and party so we're going to make the best of it since tomorrow is home time.

The scene shifted onto Daniel who was sleeping in his bed. Travis then walked into the room.

 **Travis:** Daniel are you not going out with us?  
 **Daniel:** No I'm just staying in tonight and getting sleep.  
 **Travis:** Do you want me to stay with you?  
 **Daniel:** No it's okay, just go out and have fun.  
 **Travis:** Okay well I'll see you tonight.

Travis hugged Daniel as the scene switched to all 7 boys entering the limo and heading out to party. The 7 boys are seen in the limo as Joseph popped open the champagne bottle and the foam started leaking all over the floor of the limo. All the boys are seen laughing as Joseph was licking his hand.

 **Joseph:** Yes this is some good shit right here!  
 **Everyone:** Haha!

The limo shortly pulls up to the boys' favourite club **"Upper Echelon"** as they exit the limo and enter into their VIP section. All the boys are shown standing around the center table as they toast each other.

 **Chase:** Here's to a night full of fun and no remorse. We're the Bad Boys and we'll always be that deep down but here's to a Season of growth, strength and positivity!

All the boys are shown screaming as the scene went into a flashback of their journey throughout the house.

 _The boys are shown sitting around the 'Beauty Table'._

 ** _Isaac:_** _So Imma just clear the air, LOUIS, if you stay out of my way then we won't have any problems.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Haha, if you think I'm scared of you Isaac you're dead wrong._

 _The scene cut to Joey grabbing Danny's sweater and pulling him towards himself as they both lost balance and fell onto the glass table, shattering it into pieces right beneath them._

 ** _Isaac:_** _WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, STOP, STOP!  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _THERE'S GLASS EVERYWHERE STOP!_

 _The scene switched onto Travis and Sebastian in the biggest bedroom in the house._

 ** _Travis:_** _So first off I just want to say everything that we went through in Atlanta I'm really over it. It was really petty and I really want to move past it.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _That's what I'm saying. We're too grown for that pettiness, you know what I mean._

 _The scene cut to Charles going into the confessional room where Chase and Joseph were doing a confessional._

 ** _Charles:_** _What did you guys do with my cigarettes?  
_ _ **Joseph:**_ _What the fuck are you talking about?_

 _The scene fast forwarded to Joseph coming out of the room before Chase did and as soon as Charles saw Joseph he poured all of the contents of the juice onto Joseph's whole body._

 ** _Charles:_** _Don't ever try and punk me bitch._

 _The scene cut to the boys talking to the Producers about Charles' drinking problem._

 ** _Louis:_** _Honestly I feel like Charles should be put on a drinking restriction.  
_ _ **Lisa:**_ _We'll look back at the tapes and we'll let you guys know in the morning.  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Sounds good because we're not trying to babysit no one. This is a Season of growth and I feel like the only way for Charles to grow is by getting over his drinking problem._

 _The scene transitioned into Chase's life coach meeting with Laura._

 ** _Laura:_** _So how are you coping with him being gone?  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _I mean I'm just going with the flow at this point since I can't bring him back I just have to deal with it.  
_ _ **Laura:**_ _And how is that going for you right now?  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _…I guess I'm just not over my dad passing away, I'm just not over it._

 _Isaac's life coach meeting was then shown._

 ** _Laura:_** _I wont judge you can tell me and I can help you fix it.  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _I..I..I cheated on Daniel…_

 _The scene shifted onto Louis holding Travis back from charging at Mark._

 ** _Louis:_** _It's not worth it.  
_ _ **Travis:**_ _I swear to God if it wasn't for your friend I would mop the floor with your dumb ass._

 _The scene switched to Louis talking to Chase after Chase versus Sebastian Round 2._

 ** _Louis:_** _Even though Sebastian is at fault you don't want his words to depict your fate in this house. You're allowing him to make you do some shit that you normally wouldn't do in the real world and you need to realize that._

 ** _Confessional: Chase:_** _So Louis really puts it into perspective for me about this whole ordeal and I'm really digging how open Louis is and how much he has really changed since being on Season 2 and I'm just like if he can change I'm going to change as well._

 _The scene cut to all the boys in the limo._

 ** _Travis:_** _You know Sebastian after our Season in Atlanta happened I didn't think I'd be cool with you but we're good.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _I know we're good and I appreciate that._

The scene flashed back to the boys in their VIP section dancing and drinking, having a blast with one another. The camera shifted onto the bartender who was doing flips with the shakers while he was making drinks for the boys.

 **Everyone:** WOO!

The bartender lined up the 7 shots and poured out the blue-green mixture of a shot as the boys all took the shot in unison. The scene cut to the boys leaving the club and entering the limo and heading back home. The moon is shown drifting down as the sun is shown peaking up slowly as the camera entered the house. All the boys are shown putting their clothes into their suite cases.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** So today is the last day and I'm pretty sad about it but I'm also worried about how my relationship with Isaac will turn out since we do live together. The ride home will be most definitely awkward!

The scene cut to Joseph standing on Chase's suite case to help him close it.

 **Joseph:** Bro how did you come here with a little bit of clothing and now you're leaving with your suite case not closing!  
 **Chase:** That's what I'm saying like what the fuck!

Both boys are shown laughing as they finally got his suite case to close. One by one all the boys are shown carrying their suite cases down the staircase onto the main floor in front of the entrance of the house. The telephone began to ring.

 ** _On The Phone: Lisa (Producer)_**

 **Harry:** Hello?  
 **Lisa:** Hey Harry your ride is outside waiting for you.  
 **Harry:** Thank you.

Harry walked out the phone room and hugged all the boys.

 **Harry:** I'm leaving guys!

 **Confessional: Harry:** Being in the Bad Boys Club for a second time really changed me for the better. I hope that everyone got to see a better side to Harry then the jump-a-hoe heartless bitch that I portrayed on Season 3 in Chicago. To my fellow housemates I love you all and I can't wait to see you guys on the other side!

Flashback of Harry's time in the house was shown.

 ** _Confessional: Harry:_** _I was an emotional wreck going onto Bad Boys Club Season 3 in Chicago so now coming back onto Season 5 All-Stars everyone is going to see a way more better side to Harry!_

 _Harry is shown taking a seat next to Sebastian when they first met._

 ** _Harry:_** _Hey what's up?  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _Nothing I'm straight chilling, yourself?  
_ _ **Harry:**_ _I'm great. I'm really excited to have a shot of redemption because I was a straight up mess on my Season._

 _Isaac, Joseph, Chase, Travis, Mark, Louis and Charles made their way into the front of the entrance. Everyone dabbed one another._

 ** _Harry:_** _WHERE THE ALL-STARS AT?_

 _Harry and Charles were seen sitting on the couches in the backyard._

 ** _Charles:_** _So what do you want to talk about?  
_ _ **Harry:**_ _I just want to know where we stand because after Chicago we weren't cool and now we have to live in this house together and I don't want shit to be awkward between the two of us.  
_ _ **Charles:**_ _I get what you're saying but I'm not sure I can be your friend again.  
_ _ **Harry:**_ _I'm not asking you to be my friend. I'm asking you as a grown man to respect me while I'm here and I'll respect you._

Harry is shown entering the Mustang as it sped off into the streets of Hollywood. The camera entered back into the house as the phone began to ring once again.

 ** _On The Phone: Lisa (Producer)_**

 **Chase:** Hello?  
 **Lisa:** Hey Chase could you let Charles know his ride is outside.  
 **Chase:** Okay will do.

Chase made his way to the group of 7 remaining boys.

 **Chase:** Charles you're next!  
 **Charles:** AWWW!

They all huddled together.

 **Confessional: Charles:** I'm so happy I got the chance to come back and deal with my wrongs. I've changed dramatically and I'm so proud of how far I have come. If I didn't have the support of all these boys I would have just ended up being the same mess I was in Season 3 Chicago. To all my haters I still love you and to all my fans I'm doing this for you!

A flashback of Charles' time in the house was shown.

 ** _Confessional: Charles:_** _Oh, look who it is? You're favourite jump-a-hoe! Are y'all really that surprised?_

 _All 9 of the boys are shown grabbing a Kayak for themselves. Louis got the blue one, Mark got the red one, Joseph got the purple one, Chase got the orange one, Isaac got the green one, Travis got the yellow one, Harry got the grey one and Charles got the pink one._

 ** _Charles:_** _Are you joking? You guys don't have any other colour?  
_ _ **Bill:**_ _I'm sorry that's the only one.  
_ _ **Charles:**_ _Well I'm just going to sit out and watch._

 _The scene cut to Charles going into the confessional room where Chase and Joseph were doing a confessional._

 ** _Charles:_** _What did you guys do with my cigarettes?  
_ _ **Joseph:**_ _What the fuck are you talking about?  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _I know he didn't say no "you guys" because…  
_ _ **Charles:**_ _You both have an issue with me so obviously it was one of you two._

 _The scene cut to Charles yelling at Travis._

 ** _Travis:_** _Why are you yelling? Harry is talking to me decent and you're fucken coming at my throat.  
_ _ **Charles:**_ _BECAUSE I'M PISSED!_

 _Various fights with Charles was shown; Joseph pelting the garbage bin at him; Charles pouring the whole bottle of cranberry juice on Joseph; Isaac punching Charles straight into the ground; Charles and Joseph holding each other by the neck in a crouching position._

Charles is shown going into the red Bugatti as it drove off into the busy streets of Hollywood. The phone began to ring again as Chase went to answer it.

 ** _On The Phone: Lisa (Producer)_**

 **Chase:** Hello?  
 **Lisa:** Hey Chase.  
 **Chase:** Whose turn is it?  
 **Lisa:** Your turn.  
 **Chase:** Really?!  
 **Lisa:** Yeah.  
 **Chase:** Okay bye.

Chase began to wipe his teary eyed self as the group huddled around him.

 **Chase:** So I'm gone guys! I love you all.  
 **Everyone:** We love you too!

 **Confessional: Chase:** Coming into this house I didn't think I'd be in so much drama. I came, I saw and I conquered and I'm really starting to believe in myself and getting over the fact that my dad's passing wasn't my fault. I want to thank all my friends in the house and Laura tremendously and I can't wait to see everyone again. Until next time!

A flashback of Chase's time in the house was shown.

 ** _Confessional: Chase:_** _These niggas best know what's good, cause I'm here to have a good motherfucken time._

 _Chase is shown in Laura's office._

 ** _Laura:_** _So how are you coping with him being gone?  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _I mean I'm just going with the flow at this point since I can't bring him back I just have to deal with it.  
_ _ **Laura:**_ _And how is that going for you right now?  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _…I guess I'm just not over my dad passing away, I'm just not over it._

 _The scene cut to Chase throwing sand onto Sebastian when they were at the beach._

 ** _Chase:_** _What did you say?  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _I feel like you're the mere shadow of Joseph._

 _Chase arguing with Sebastian is shown._

 ** _Chase:_** _I want you to make the first move.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _I don't hit first.  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _Just shove me, just give me a little push._

 _The scene cut to Chase and Sebastian arguing in the limo._

 ** _Chase:_** _What did you say?  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _I would never want to befriend someone who had a crackhead for a father._

 _Various fights involving Chase was shown; Chase dragging Sebastian by his shirt in round 1; Chase shoving Sebastian into the wall in round 2; Chase molly-whopping Sebastian in his face in round 1; Chase getting his with the vodka bottle._

Chase is shown getting into the red Porsche as it sped off into Hollywood Boulevard. The camera shifted back into the house where Travis was shown on the phone.

 ** _On The Phone: Lisa (Producer)_**

 **Travis:** Hello?  
 **Lisa:** Hi Travis could you please let Joseph know that his ride is here for him.  
 **Travis:** Will do.

Travis hung up the phone and went up to Joseph and gave him a hug.

 **Joseph:** You're leaving?  
 **Travis:** Not yet, you are bro.  
 **Joseph:** Ahhh!

All the boys hugged Joseph.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** Well what can I say? I truly grew so much while being here and I had a blast doing it with 7 wonderful boys. I feel like I really made myself as well as my fans proud and I can't wait to see what lies out there for me. I can't wait to see everyone again and I love you all!

A flashback of Joseph's time in the house was shown.

 ** _Confessional: Joseph:_** _Hopefully this experience is going to benefit me and benefit my enemies so that I won't beat their asses in._

 _Joseph is shown getting up from the seat in the confessional room._

 ** _Charles:_** _Why you popping off, is it because you did it?  
_ _ **Joseph:**_ _BITCH ain't nobody popping off I'm telling you nobody stole your motherfucken cigarettes so girl bye!_

 _The scene cut and Joseph is shown pouring the entire garbage bin of trash onto Charles as he was sitting on the couch._

 ** _Joseph:_** _Okay so you wanna pull a Rima huh? I'll pull a Danni then bitch.  
_ _ **Charles:**_ _Come on and fight me then if it's that serious.  
_ _ **Joseph:**_ _So you wanna pour cranberry juice on me?_

 _The scene cut to Joseph talking to Charles about his drinking problem._

 ** _Confessional: Joseph:_** _No matter the fact that Charles and I had gotten into it today I'll still be a real nigga and tell him what's up because his old ways is creeping up to haunt him and if he isn't careful he might just end up like last time when everyone was over him and he ended up getting jumped in the club._

 ** _Joseph:_** _Why don't you just learn already?  
_ _ **Charles:**_ _Why is everyone so mad?  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _Because ain't nobody in this motherfucker to babysit nobody that's why!  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _Even your niggas don't want to deal with you because you're so sloppy!  
_ _ **Charles:**_ _Well I'll be by myself then!  
_ _ **Joseph:**_ _Nigga you're so stupid honest to God!_

 _Various fights involving Joseph was shown; Joseph pouring the garbage on Charles; Joseph and Charles circling from their grip on each other as they fall onto the ground; Joseph throwing the garbage bin at Charles._

Joseph is shown getting into the red Porsche as it drove off into the street. The scene shifted onto Daniel answering the phone.

 ** _On The Phone: Lisa (Producer)_**

 **Daniel:** Hello?  
 **Lisa:** Hey Daniel, it's time for yourself and Isaac to leave.  
 **Daniel:** Okay.

Daniel exited the phone room.

 **Louis:** Is it my turn?  
 **Daniel:** No not yet. It's Isaac and my turn to leave.  
 **Travis:** I'm going to miss you two!

All four boys hugged.

 **Travis:** You guys don't fight just talk it out and I wish you all the best.  
 **Louis:** Honestly, just talk things through.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** Well I can truly say I had fun for the time that I spent in this house but I do with things turned out differently with the whole Isaac situation. Going back home I don't really know where we stand but I'm obviously hoping for the best.

Flashback of Daniel's time in the house was shown.

 ** _Confessional: Daniel:_** _Coming back into this experience for a fourth time is really remarkable and I'm going to take as much help as I can get because I know I got a lot of inner demons that I need help fighting against._

 _Daniel's life coach session with Laura is shown._

 ** _Laura:_** _So coming into this house what did you want to work on?  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _I know I got anger issues, so I want to learn how to let some shit go and learn to not always resort to violence.  
_ _ **Laura:**_ _So you fight a lot?  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _Yeah like I try not to but it just always seems to happen.  
_ _ **Laura:**_ _Why do you think you fight so much?  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _Because I'm angry…_

 _The scene transitioned to a exercise Daniel did with Laura._

 ** _Laura:_** _So I want you to say all of those bottom words outloud.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _I am intelligent-  
_ _ **Laura:**_ _Scream it like you mean it.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _I am Intelligent, Gay and Proud, Brave, Outspoken, Strong and Loving!_

 _The scene cut to the boys in Italy having a good time._

 ** _Daniel:_** _We're bought to get fucked up TONIGHT!_

 _Various fights with Daniel that happened in the house was shown; Daniel running up onto Mark in the beauty room; Daniel kneeing Mark in his forehead; Daniel and Mark crashing into the beauty room table; Isaac carrying Daniel out of the room._

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Well being here was sure a difficult yet fun journey. I don't know where my relationship with Daniel lies at the moment but I'm being optimistic and hoping for the best. I'm happy for the friendships I made this Season and the bridges I burned and got over. I can't wait to see everyone again.

A flashback of Isaac's time in the house is shown.

 ** _Confessional: Isaac:_** _I'm in this bitch again to give you guys a real taste of what an All-Star is really about._

 _Isaac arguing with Louis was shown._

 ** _Isaac:_** _So Imma just clear the air, LOUIS, if you stay out of my way then we won't have any problems.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Haha, if you think I'm scared of you Isaac you're dead wrong.  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _Nigga, I'm surprised you talking up since you don't have an army this time go 'round.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Really bitch? Really?  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _The truth hurts so take it with a grain of salt and pipe down.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Whatever, just stay out of my way._

 _Isaac arguing with Charles is shown as Charles puts his hand in Isaac's face._

 ** _Isaac:_** _BITCH I JUST SAID DON'T PUT YOUR FUCKEN HAND IN MY FACE!_

 _Isaac's life coach meeting with Laura is shown._

 ** _Laura:_** _I wont judge you can tell me and I can help you fix it.  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _I..I..I cheated on Daniel…_

 _Various fights involving Isaac was shown; Isaac yelling at Charles; Isaac punching Charles in his face; Harry holding Isaac back from fighting._

Both Daniel and Isaac are shown going into a Spider Lamborghini Aventador as it sped off into the street. The camera entered the mansion as Louis and Travis took a seat on the couches.

 **Travis:** Damn it's really sinking in right now we're about to leave here for good.  
 **Louis:** I'm just grateful for the whole experience and to everyone for giving me a second chance.  
 **Travis:** You really changed for the better though so it's all good.  
 **Louis:** Don't front like you didn't change either Mr. HotHead!

Both boys are shown laughing as the phone began to ring.

 ** _On The Phone: Lisa (Producer)_**

 **Louis:** Hello?  
 **Lisa:** Hey Louis could you get your things, your ride is here!  
 **Louis:** Okay bye.

Louis went up to Travis and hugged him.

 **Louis:** I'm next!  
 **Travis:** Ah, I didn't want to be last.  
 **Louis:** Well goodluck!

 **Confessional: Louis:** Being in this house really changed me for the better and I wouldn't change a damn thing that happened in this house. To Mark I can't wait to see you at the reunion and I'm just letting you know that I'm not going to hold what you did to me lightly. I'm coming for you at the reunion!

A flashback of Louis time in the house was shown.

 ** _Confessional: Louis:_** _This time I'm back with a vengeance and I'm coming for anybody that has a problem with me._

 _Louis arguing with Mark in the club is shown._

 ** _Louis:_** _I don't care what you feel!  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _I'm not here for you being a flip-flop.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _How am I a flip-flop?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _You in here tryna be friends with a bitch you don't like.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Who says I don't like him though?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _You-  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _No wait let me finish.  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Okay.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _I don't need your permission cause I was going to continue to talk. You can't dictate who the fuck I talk and who I don't talk with! You got me bitch! 'Cause you really got me fucked up right now!_

 _Louis arguing with Mark in the limo is shown._

 ** _Mark:_** _So what's up Louis? What's up?  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Mark don't talk to me right now honestly.  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Why can't I talk to you?  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _I'm saying just don't talk to me.  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Well my mouth ain't gonna shut-up unless someone makes me shut up so-  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _You're so fucken fake! That's your problem. Niggas tried to be your friend and you're mad about me befriending Daniel like what the fuck does that have to do with our friendship?_

 _Louis fighting Mark is shown._

 ** _Mark:_** _You being my friend you should've respected me to not show Daniel so much attention when I'm right there. Tonight you barely even talked to me until I pulled you to the side.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _I DON'T CARE! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO PICK AND CHOOSE WHO I'M FRIENDS WITH?_

 _Various fights involving Louis was shown; Louis brushing up his chest onto Mark; Louis mushing Mark; Louis getting sucker punched by Mark._

Louis is shown entering the blue Mercedes as it drove into the streets of Hollywood. The camera entered back into the mansion where Travis was standing by the door way as a white coup pulled up to the mansion.

 **Confessional: Travis:** I did grow quite a bit on this Season but I still am my normal hot-head self and I'm okay with that. I know way more self-control now and I'm so glad to have done this experience once again. I can't wait to see Mark at the reunion because we had beef and you punked out on Louis so when we see each other again we're fighting!

A flashback of Travis' time in the house was shown.

 ** _Confessional: Travis:_** _This time go 'round, I'm not going to be as nice and understanding about situations._

 _Travis talking with Sebastian was shown._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _But that's how I feel. Me and you had a problem so I'm just thinking why is everyone acting different towards me.  
_ _ **Travis:**_ _I hate this everybody shit because I've still been the same way with you Sebastian.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _But you don't come and talk to me you're always with Chase.  
_ _ **Travis:**_ _Because I vibe more with Chase. If I'm with Chase why would I come talk to you knowing that you guys wont be in the same premises with one another._

 _Travis is shown confronting Mark in Mark's room._

 ** _Travis:_** _Did you do it?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Do what?  
_ _ **Travis:**_ _Put saran wrap on the toilet?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Why?  
_ _ **Travis:**_ _Did you or didn't you do it!_

 _Various fights involving Travis is shown; Travis pushing up on Mark; Travis punching Mark into the bed; Travis dragging Mark onto the floor._

Travis is shown getting into the white Coup as it drove off into the streets and the scene turned black.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: The Season Finale is finally up! Tell me what you guys think! Any predictions for the reunion? Remember if you want to be spoiled on up-coming Seasons and cast photos and house photos follow my twitter at FanFictBBCTea!**


	14. BBC All-Star Reunion Promo

**BBC5 – All-Stars: Reunion Promo**

 **Tanisha:** Welcome everybody! I'm your host Tanisha Thomas, the original baddie, and today we're going to get to sit down with the entire cast of Bad Boys Club Season 5: All-Stars! This Season broke all the rules and went international as it had the scoreboards blowing up and the fans going wild. We brought back a total of 12 All-Stars from the previous 4 Seasons to live under 1 roof for 1 month and I must say the heated showdowns were a sight for sore-eyes. Today we're getting the chance to get down with the get down and truly understand what really went down in the legendary city of Hollywood!

A montage of 12 gold stars could be seen.

 **Confessional: Travis:** Watching back the Episodes has taught me a lot about myself and a lot about how fake Mark is...I'm coming for you bitch!

The scene zoomed into one of the Gold Stars that had a clip of Travis in the reunion as it began to play.

 **Travis:** Niggas bringing their friends to the reunion to handle business nowadays?  
[Travis is shown talking to the audience with a confused look on his face]

As the scene paused a gold statue image of a head which was on fire is shown. **"The Hot-Head"** appears on top of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Louis:** I'm not the same person I was 9 months ago so you better watch out!

The scene zoomed into one of the Gold Stars that had a scene of Louis at the reunion as it began to play.

 **Louis:** Who the fuck do you think you are to tell a grown ass man who he can fuck with?  
[Louis is shown pointing at Mark as he was yelling at him from his chair]

As the scene stopped a gold sniper is shown behind a rock. **"The Sneaky Sniper"** appears in front the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** I can't wait to just get this shit over with and go on about my day.

The scene zoomed into one of the Gold Stars that had a scene of Joseph at the reunion as it began to play.

 **Joseph:** When I didn't fuck with you, I didn't fuck with you and when I let that shit go, I let that shit go!  
[Joseph is shown clapping his hands as he was addressing Charles]

As the scene came to a halt a gold statue of Jersey is shown as a bomb was resting on it. **"The Jersey Bombshell"** makes it way in front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Chase:** I'm going into the reunion fully aware that shit might pop off and I'm right here ready to pop back if anything.

The scene zoomed into one of the Gold Stars that had a clip of Chase at the reunion as it began to play.

 **Chase:** At the end of the day you're a punk bitch because you had to throw a bottle at my face instead of your fists.  
[Chase is shown addressing Sebastian while he was sitting down]

As the scene rendered as a gold statue of a boy partying is shown. **"The Party Boy"** appears on the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Coming back for the reunion I'm just hoping this all could just end cause I'm so over it.

The camera zoomed into one of the gold stars as a clip started to play with Isaac from the reunion.

 **Isaac:** GOD DAMN CAN I JUST SAY WHAT THE FUCK I GOTTA SAY?!  
[Isaac is shown screaming while sitting down on the couch]

As the scene stopped a gold statue of a wall with a fist imprinted through it is shown. **"The Powerhouse"** appears on the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** I'm just wondering how I'm going to react at the reunion because I really don't want to be there.

The camera transitioned into one of the gold stars as a clip of Daniel at the reunion began to play.

 **Daniel:** I only came to have my niggas back on some real shit.  
[Daniel is shown talking to Tanisha]

As the clip stopped a gold statue of a lighter being lit is shown. **"Mr. Set-It-Off"** appears on the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Charles:** I can't wait to see everyone again to showcase the new and improved Charles.

The camera zoomed into the gold star which had a clip of Charles at the reunion.

 **Charles:** I've completely stopped drinking!  
[Charles is shown speaking to everyone]

As the scene came to a pause a gold statue a mischievous face is shown. **"The Trouble Maker"** appears in the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Harry:** If you guys thought that I was crazy before watch me turn up at the reunion!

The camera zoomed into a gold star which had a clip of Harry at the reunion.

 **Harry:** You need to chill the fuck out right now!  
[Harry is shown standing up and confronting Mark]

When the scene paused a gold statue of a broken heart is shown. **"The Heartbreak Kid"** appears in the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Mark:** This reunion is going to be the most craziest one out of all!

The camera zoomed into a gold star where a clip of Mark at the reunion was shown.

 **Mark:** FUCK YOU ALL!  
[Mark is shown behind a huge amount of security guards]

As the scene paused a gold statue a fierce looking man with flashing lights surrounding him is shown. **"Misbehavin' Socialite"** appears on the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** I can't wait to see my hater named Chase!

The camera zoomed into a gold star where a clip of Sebastian at the reunion was shown.

 **Sebastian:** I wasn't scared of you when I mushed you in your face, when you pushed you into the wall and I wasn't scared when I threw that bottle at your face!  
[Sebastian is shown screaming at Chase]

When the clip stopped a gold statue of a crown is shown. **"The Posh Prince"** appears in front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Joey:** Reunion time bitches! Let's see how this shit plays out!

The camera zoomed into a gold star where a clip of Joey from the reunion was shown.

 **Joey:** Honestly I'm over it and I'm willing to move past everything.  
[Joey is shown talking to someone]

The clip paused as a gold statue of Texas is shown as it was on fire. **"The Houston Hellraiser"** appears in front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Danny:** I'm baaaaaaack! I know all you bitches missed me.

The camera zoomed into a gold star where a clip of Danny at the reunion was shown.

 **Danny:** I just came to turn the fuck up!  
[Danny is shown talking to Tanisha]

As the clip rendered a gold statue of a mouth is shown. **"The Mouth"** appears in front of the 3D statue. The scene flashed black as the night is shown of Hollywood. Half of Daniel's face is shown beside a huge building.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** I can't promise that I wont do something I'll regret in the morning.

[A clip of the reunion began to show; Daniel is shown throwing a punch onto someone]

The scene shifted onto half of Louis face beside a building.

 **Confessional: Louis:** I'm going OFF!

[A clip of the reunion began to show; Louis is shown sitting on the stage by the walkway waiting as the scene fast forward and he was seen running after Mark]

The scene transitioned onto half of Travis' face beside a tall building.

 **Confessional: Travis:** Sometimes old dogs can't learn new tricks.

[A clip of the reunion began to show; Someone is shown running out of the audience and attacking Travis while he was fighting Mark]

 **Tanisha:** NO!

[A whole group of boys on one couch are seen running off of it going to attack someone]

 **Tanisha:** WAIT!

[Travis and Mark are shown throwing punches onto one another]

 **Tanisha:** SECURITY!

[Still images began to flash onto the scene; 9 boys are seen on the stage fighting; Someone is shown on the ground as 4 boys are seen attacking him; Security guards are shown all over the reunion stage as the scene turned black]

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Follow my spoiler page at FanFictBBCTea!**


	15. Reunion Part - 1

**Reunion Part – 1**

 **Tanisha:** Welcome everybody! I'm your host Tanisha Thomas, the original baddie, and today we're going to get to sit down with the entire cast of Bad Boys Club Season 5: All-Stars! This Season broke all the rules and went international as it had the scoreboards blowing up and the fans going wild. We brought back a total of 12 All-Stars from the previous 4 Seasons to live under 1 roof for 1 month and I must say the heated showdowns were a sight for sore-eyes. Today we're getting the chance to get down with the get down and truly understand what really went down in the legendary city of Hollywood!

A montage of 12 gold stars could be seen.

 **Confessional: Travis:** Watching back the Episodes has taught me a lot about myself and a lot about how fake Mark is...I'm coming for you bitch!

The scene zoomed into one of the Gold Stars that had a clip of Travis in the reunion as it began to play.

 **Travis:** Niggas bringing their friends to the reunion to handle business nowadays?  
[Travis is shown talking to the audience with a confused look on his face]

As the scene paused a gold statue image of a head which was on fire is shown. **"The Hot-Head"** appears on top of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Louis:** I'm not the same person I was 9 months ago so you better watch out!

The scene zoomed into one of the Gold Stars that had a scene of Louis at the reunion as it began to play.

 **Louis:** Who the fuck do you think you are to tell a grown ass man who he can fuck with?  
[Louis is shown pointing at Mark as he was yelling at him from his chair]

As the scene stopped a gold sniper is shown behind a rock. **"The Sneaky Sniper"** appears in front the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Joseph:** I can't wait to just get this shit over with and go on about my day.

The scene zoomed into one of the Gold Stars that had a scene of Joseph at the reunion as it began to play.

 **Joseph:** When I didn't fuck with you, I didn't fuck with you and when I let that shit go, I let that shit go!  
[Joseph is shown clapping his hands as he was addressing Charles]

As the scene came to a halt a gold statue of Jersey is shown as a bomb was resting on it. **"The Jersey Bombshell"** makes it way in front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Chase:** I'm going into the reunion fully aware that shit might pop off and I'm right here ready to pop back if anything.

The scene zoomed into one of the Gold Stars that had a clip of Chase at the reunion as it began to play.

 **Chase:** At the end of the day you're a punk bitch because you had to throw a bottle at my face instead of your fists.  
[Chase is shown addressing Sebastian while he was sitting down]

As the scene rendered as a gold statue of a boy partying is shown. **"The Party Boy"** appears on the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Coming back for the reunion I'm just hoping this all could just end cause I'm so over it.

The camera zoomed into one of the gold stars as a clip started to play with Isaac from the reunion.

 **Isaac:** GOD DAMN CAN I JUST SAY WHAT THE FUCK I GOTTA SAY?!  
[Isaac is shown screaming while sitting down on the couch]

As the scene stopped a gold statue of a wall with a fist imprinted through it is shown. **"The Powerhouse"** appears on the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** I'm just wondering how I'm going to react at the reunion because I really don't want to be there.

The camera transitioned into one of the gold stars as a clip of Daniel at the reunion began to play.

 **Daniel:** I only came to have my niggas back on some real shit.  
[Daniel is shown talking to Tanisha]

As the clip stopped a gold statue of a lighter being lit is shown. **"Mr. Set-It-Off"** appears on the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Charles:** I can't wait to see everyone again to showcase the new and improved Charles.

The camera zoomed into the gold star which had a clip of Charles at the reunion.

 **Charles:** I've completely stopped drinking!  
[Charles is shown speaking to everyone]

As the scene came to a pause a gold statue a mischievous face is shown. **"The Trouble Maker"** appears in the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Harry:** If you guys thought that I was crazy before watch me turn up at the reunion!

The camera zoomed into a gold star which had a clip of Harry at the reunion.

 **Harry:** You need to chill the fuck out right now!  
[Harry is shown standing up and confronting Mark]

When the scene paused a gold statue of a broken heart is shown. **"The Heartbreak Kid"** appears in the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Mark:** This reunion is going to be the most craziest one out of all!

The camera zoomed into a gold star where a clip of Mark at the reunion was shown.

 **Mark:** FUCK YOU ALL!  
[Mark is shown behind a huge amount of security guards]

As the scene paused a gold statue a fierce looking man with flashing lights surrounding him is shown. **"Misbehavin' Socialite"** appears on the front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Sebastian:** I can't wait to see my hater named Chase!

The camera zoomed into a gold star where a clip of Sebastian at the reunion was shown.

 **Sebastian:** I wasn't scared of you when I mushed you in your face, when I pushed you into the wall and I wasn't scared when I threw that bottle at your face!  
[Sebastian is shown screaming at Chase]

When the clip stopped a gold statue of a crown is shown. **"The Posh Prince"** appears in front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Joey:** Reunion time bitches! Let's see how this shit plays out!

The camera zoomed into a gold star where a clip of Joey from the reunion was shown.

 **Joey:** Honestly I'm over it and I'm willing to move past everything.  
[Joey is shown talking to someone]

The clip paused as a gold statue of Texas is shown as it was on fire. **"The Houston Hellraiser"** appears in front of the 3D statue.

 **Confessional: Danny:** I'm baaaaaaack! I know all you bitches missed me.

The camera zoomed into a gold star where a clip of Danny at the reunion was shown.

 **Danny:** I just came to turn the fuck up!  
[Danny is shown talking to Tanisha]

As the clip rendered a gold statue of a mouth is shown. **"The Mouth"** appears in front of the 3D statue. The scene flashed black as the night is shown of Hollywood. Half of Daniel's face is shown beside a huge building.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** I can't promise that I wont do something I'll regret in the morning.

[A clip of the reunion began to show; Daniel is shown throwing a punch onto someone]

The scene shifted onto half of Louis face beside a building.

 **Confessional: Louis:** I'm going OFF!

[A clip of the reunion began to show; Louis is shown sitting on the stage by the walkway waiting as the scene fast forward and he was seen running after Mark]

The scene transitioned onto half of Travis' face beside a tall building.

 **Confessional: Travis:** Sometimes old dogs can't learn new tricks.

[A clip of the reunion began to show; Someone is shown running out of the audience and attacking Travis while he was fighting Mark]

 **Tanisha:** NO!

[A whole group of boys on one couch are seen running off of it going to attack someone]

 **Tanisha:** WAIT!

[Travis and Mark are shown throwing punches onto one another]

 **Tanisha:** SECURITY!

[Still images began to flash onto the scene; 9 boys are seen on the stage fighting; Someone is shown on the ground as 4 boys are seen attacking him; Security guards are shown all over the reunion stage as the scene turned black]

 **24 HOURS EARLIER…**

 _Daniel was shown wearing a white oversized T-Shirt on top of light blue ripped jeans with the bottoms cuffed and white low-top Converse on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist and his hair was tied in a bun as the sides and back was faded._

Daniel is shown entering a hotel.

 **Confessional: Daniel:** After leaving the mansion with Isaac we just began to argue as soon as we got home. I felt like he disrespected me to the fullest by lying to my face for so long and on national television so as of right now I'm single as a Pringle.

Daniel is shown entering his room in the hotel as the scene cut to Travis laying on a beach chair chilling by the pool.

 _Travis was shown wearing black skinny jeans and black flip-flops on his feet as his white vest was folded and resting on his shoulder. He adorned a black and gold watch on his left wrist._

Travis pulled out his cell phone.

 ** _On The Phone: Daniel (Cast Mate)_**

 **Travis:** Hello!  
 **Daniel:** Hello? Travis?  
 **Travis:** Yes where the Hell are you?  
 **Daniel:** I just checked in.  
 **Travis:** I'm downstairs at the pool come down.  
 **Daniel:** Okay I'm coming.

Travis hung up the phone as the scene transitioned to Daniel entering the poolside patio. Daniel saw Travis and ran up and gave him a hug.

 **Daniel:** Travy!  
 **Travis:** How are you?

Daniel took a seat onto the neighboring beach chair.

 **Daniel:** For the most part I've been good.  
 **Travis:** So how's the whole Isaac situation doing cause the last time we talked you guys were trying to work it out.  
 **Daniel:** It's officially over with-  
 **Travis:** No way!  
 **Daniel:** Yeah I think we just need our space and if we end up being together later on in the future then it'll happen but as of right now I'm more hurt than anything.  
 **Travis:** No I get it. So how do you feel about the reunion?  
 **Daniel:** I'm honestly anxious. I don't want to be here and It'll be the first I've seen Isaac in two months.

The scene filtered black and white as it flashed white and Isaac was shown sitting at a bar drinking a yellow coloured drink.

 _Isaac was shown wearing a long black trench coat over a white T-Shirt and black skinny jeans with Timberlands on his feet._

 **Confessional: Isaac:** Coming to the reunion today just has my stomach in knots because it's going to be the first time seeing back Daniel since our big fight and it's nerve wracking.

The camera panned to the left where the entrance to the bar area was as Louis is shown walking up.

 _Louis was shown wearing a blue jeaned denim jacket over a black T-Shirt and grey skinny jeans with white low-top Converse on his feet. He had a maroon beanie on his head._

 **Louis:** Hey!

Isaac got up as the two boys hugged and then took a seat on the bar stools.

 **Isaac:** What's up with you?  
 **Louis:** I've been busy with my singing and stuff. What about you?  
 **Isaac:** I've been booked up with a lot of appearances and modeling, anything to keep myself busy from thinking about Daniel.  
 **Louis:** This whole situation is just messed up.  
 **Isaac:** I know and I only have myself to blame.  
 **Louis:** At the end of the day if you guys are meant to be together you guys will end up together eventually.  
 **Isaac:** That's what I'm hoping for.  
 **Louis:** So what do you think will happen at the reunion?  
 **Isaac:** I'm hoping Daniel and I don't fight but I have a feeling that Mark is going to get a rude awakening for sure.  
 **Louis:** You're right about that! If he thinks the way he left that house was okay he's dead wrong!

The scene filtered red and began to rumble.

 **Louis:** As soon as I see him whether it be behind stage or on stage we are FIGHTING!

 **18 HOURS UNTIL REUNION**

The scene switched to Travis and Daniel sitting talking as Harry is seen making his way towards both boys.

 _Harry is shown wearing a black sleeveless sweater over tight black skinny's and black Chucks. He adorned a white top hat on his head as well as black Ray-Bans on his face._

 **Confessional: Harry:** Reunion TIIIIIME! I'm excited to see everyone again and just see what's been happening since we left the house and where everyone's mind it at.

 **Harry:** BAD BOYS!

Daniel got up and ran up to Harry as they hugged. Both boys walked back towards Travis as Harry dabbed Travis and gave him a hug.

 **Travis:** What's new with you?  
 **Harry:** Well I've been just working mostly.  
 **Daniel:** I didn't know you had such an amazing voice!  
 **Harry:** Haha, well now you know.  
 **Daniel:** I hope you know you're going to have to sing for me now.

All three boys began to laugh.

 **Harry:** So how are you guys feeling about the reunion?  
 **Daniel:** Like I told Travis earlier I'm not interested in going. I'm really just going to have my friends backs in case something goes down and for my fans.  
 **Harry:** What might go down?  
 **Travis:** You didn't see Mark's tweets?  
 **Harry:** No, what did he say?  
 **Travis:** He was like how if I want a fight so bad you're going to get a real one and to make sure you learn your lesson niggas might get jumped on the reunion stage.  
 **Harry:** WHAT?! First of all no one is Mark's friend so who's going to jump in for him?  
 **Travis:** I don't even know but it is what it is if it comes down to it Mark will surely catch that fade.  
 **Harry:** Regardless I have your back and if you do get jumped somehow I'm jumping in for you.

All three boys put their hands in a circle as they cheered.

 **15 HOURS UNTIL REUNION**

Chase is shown in the lobby and lounge area of a hotel.

 _Chase is shown wearing a red and black flannel over a black T-Shirt and black skinny jeans with black Nikes on his feet. He adorned a gold chain around his neck._

The scene flashed as Joseph is seen running up towards him.

 _Joseph is shown wearing a white TISA sweater over black cargo shorts and Raptor 7's on his feet. He adorned a black snapback on his head._

Both boys hugged one another as they took a seat on the couches in the lounge area. A waiter brought them both drinks.

 **Joseph:** So what's up? I feel like we haven't seen each other in a while.  
 **Chase:** Bro we just saw each other in Chicago like two weeks ago!

Both boys began to laugh.

 **Joseph:** Well sorry if I missed a bitch.  
 **Chase:** Haha, I missed you too.  
 **Joseph:** So the big question! What do you think will go down at the reunion?  
 **Chase:** I feel like Sebastian is too immature to let some stuff go so we'll probably end up fighting at the reunion and honestly I'm perfectly fine with that because at the end of the day I'm not fighting you because you threw a bottle at my face, you disrespected my deceased father and that's a big no-no so it'll most definitely go down.  
 **Joseph:** I can't wait to see that!  
 **Chase:** I know you've change your ways a lot so you don't have any beef with no one right?  
 **Joseph:** No I'm cool with everyone with the exception of Mark because we didn't really talk but there isn't any beef there.  
 **Chase:** I hear you.  
 **Joseph:** Well we gotta drink up because we have to get to this Goddamned reunion!

Both boys cheersed as the timer was shown counting down really fast from **10 Hours to 5 Hours.** The scene cut to the outside of the reunion as Joey and Sebastian are shown exiting a white van and going through security to get into the building. A silver van is shown pulling up as Daniel, Harry, Travis, Chase and Joseph are seen exiting the van and going into the reunion entrance through security. The scene flashed and showed Isaac and Louis going through security and then Danny and then Mark. The camera entered the backstage rooms as it went into Room 1 where Tanisha was getting ready.

 **Tanisha:** OH SHIT! Hey y'all how you doing? I'm doing good HAHA, a little bit hungry but don't worry I brought me my snacks. I'm so excited because this Season we went All-Stars and boy did the boys bring it this Season! From heartbreaks to heated arguments to smashing through tables these boys really came to throw down. But all drama aside these boys really came to work on themselves with the aid of the Life Coach and the stories were beautiful to watch. So I'm about to get my make-up done and my hair finished and we're about to head on stage and get to the nitty-gritty of all things Bad Boys! Are you ready? Because I'm ready, let's go!

 **5 Hours plummeted all the way to 0.**

[The remaining 8 Boys who made it to the end are shown walking out on stage.]

[Joseph is shown hugging Tanisha.]

[Daniel is shown wiping his tears.]

 **Tanisha:** LOUIS, LOUIS, LOUIS!  
[Louis is shown running down the runway away from the stage to the back where he is seen throwing a solid punch into Mark's face as the scene went black.]

 **Isaac:** I never meant to hurt you.

[Harry is shown getting up.]

 **Danny:** I was very arrogant and immature.

[Security is shown running onto the reunion stage.]

 **Sebastian:** Being in that house was torture from sun-up to sun-down.  
[Sebastian is shown talking to Tanisha.]

 **Tanisha:** You all have a beautiful story that needed to be told.

[Laura is seen walking up onto stage.]

[Chase is shown hugging Laura.]

 **Travis:** I heard somebody was supposed to get jumped on this stage tonight!

 **3**

[Sebastian is shown leaping out of his chair and running towards Chase.]

 **2**

[Travis is shown punching Mark in his face.]

 **1**

[Mark is shown being helped up from security]

 **Harry:** And the reunion starts now!

Tanisha is shown on stage as the audience began to clap.

 _Tanisha is shown wearing a black leather jacket with red and black patterns on the sleeve over black tights and Timberlands on her feet. Her hair was black and curly and she wore red lipstick on._

 **Tanisha:** Welcome everybody! I'm your host Tanisha Thomas, the original baddie, and today we're going to get to sit down with the entire cast of Bad Boys Club Season 5: All-Stars! This Season broke all the rules and went international as it had the scoreboards blowing up and the fans going wild. We brought back a total of 12 All-Stars from the previous 4 Seasons to live under 1 roof for 1 month and I must say the heated showdowns were a sight for sore-eyes. Today we're getting the chance to get down with the get down and truly understand what really went down in the legendary city of Hollywood! So without further adieu please give a hand for the remaining 8 boys: Travis, Isaac, Joseph, Chase, Louis, Charles, Harry and Daniel!

The crowd applauded as the 8 boys made their way onto the stage.

 _Travis is shown wearing a red and black checkered pattern button up over black skinny jeans and Timberlands on his feet. He adorned a rose gold watch on his left wrist as well as a black beanie on his head._

Travis walked up to Tanisha and gave her hug.

 **Travis:** We're matching haha!  
 **Tanisha:** Baddies already know what's up, haha!

 _Isaac is shown wearing a plain white T-Shirt over grey skinny jeans and a blue and black flannel wrapped around his waist with white low-top Converse on his feet. He adorned a variety of beaded bands on his wrists._

Isaac gave Tanisha a hug.

 **Tanisha:** Hey sexy!  
 **Isaac:** How are you!  
 **Tanisha:** Good.

 _Joseph is shown wearing a black T-Shirt over white skinny jeans and Jordan Bordeaux's on his feet. He adorned a gold chain around his neck as well a black snapback on his head._

Joseph jumped up and hugged Tanisha as she began to laugh.

 **Tanisha:** YAAAS BOO!

 _Chase is shown wearing a navy blue button-up over a white vest and white skinny's and navy blue Vans that had Marijuana leaves on it. Chase had a gold watch on his left wrist._

Chase hugged Tanisha.

 _Louis is shown wearing a black over-sized T-Shirt over black skinny denims and black Chucks on his feet. He had a gold chain around his neck as well as a black watch on his left wrist._

Louis gave Tanisha a hug.

 **Tanisha:** Okay I'm digging the outfit!  
 **Louis:** Thank you.

 _Charles is shown wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves folded up over black skinny jeans and black Toms on his feet._

Charles gave Tanisha a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 _Harry is shown wearing a oversized red and orange flannel where the sleeves were folded mid-way to the forearm and the top three buttons were undone over black tight-skinny black denims and Timberlands on his feet. He adorned a black watch on his left wrist as well as Ray-Bans on his face._

 **Tanisha:** Look at you sexiness!  
 **Harry:** Thank you, you're stunning as always!  
 **Tanisha:** I try boo.

Tanisha gave Harry a hug as he went to go sit down.

 _Daniel is shown wearing a camouflage flannel over a plain white T-Shirt over beige cargo skinny jeans and Nike Roshe One's on his feet. He adorned a gold chain around his neck as well as a gold watch and mid-rings on his fingers. His hair was tied in a bun._

Tanisha hugged Daniel as he took a seat. Isaac, Louis, Joseph and Charles sat down on the middle long white couch to the left of Tanisha. Travis, Daniel, Harry and Chase sat on the long white couch to the right of Tanisha.

 **Tanisha:** First of all let's give these boys a round of applause for looking all types of sexy!

The crowd cheered as the boys began to laugh.

 **Tanisha:** Okay so let's get things started how is everyone?

Everyone nodded.

 **Everyone:** Good.  
 **Tanisha:** You boys were the last 8 standing in the house so how did that feel?  
 **Charles:** Well I felt really proud of myself for making it through my problem and co-existing with these boys.  
 **Tanisha:** Yes I was surprised but I was also proud of you.  
 **Charles:** Like I stopped drinking.  
 **Tanisha:** WHAT?!

Tanisha started to clap as the audience and the cast did as well.

 **Tanisha:** That's incredible. How did everyone else feel?  
 **Louis:** I felt good. I mean I made it to the end in my Season in Miami but this Season wasn't about making it to the end for me it was about changing my ways.  
 **Tanisha:** And you surely did change those ways. You were one of my favourites this Season.  
 **Louis:** Thank you.  
 **Tanisha:** Joseph! You were all the way turnt in the beginning and then you really got a vision of the bigger picture and it was amazing how was it for you?  
 **Joseph:** I mean it's no surprise that I was petty in the beginning I mean that's what I'm known for but at the same time just because you're known for something doesn't mean that is all that you are.  
 **Tanisha:** Right.  
 **Joseph:** But going into the mansion at first I was just going to be myself but then seeing some arguments and fights happen because of the same bullshit I was just like no I need to make a change and even though it was hard it was worth it.

Everyone began to clap.

 **Tanisha:** Honestly, and you really were the epitome of popping off and here you are today sitting in the same vicinity of Charles and you guys are good.  
 **Charles:** We're good.  
 **Joseph:** Yeah NOW we're good like in the beginning it was a little messy.  
 **Charles:** I mean in the beginning I was a little confused because he would sometimes talk to me so I was always wondering if he had a problem with me or not.  
 **Joseph:** Wait what are you talking about?

Chase cut into the conversation.

 **Chase:** Joseph he's talking about when we first got into the house there were a couple of times you talked to him.  
 **Joseph:** Oh yeah I did but at the same time when I didn't fuck with you, I didn't fuck with you and when I let that shit go, I let that shit go!

Joseph is shown clapping his hands.

 **Charles:** And I respect it but I'm just saying how I felt then just like how you did.  
 **Joseph:** I get it.  
 **Tanisha:** So you guys cool?  
 **Joseph:** Yeah we are I just thought he was trying to call me fake just now.  
 **Charles:** That's not what I was trying to do.  
 **Tanisha:** Could I see you guys hug it out?

Joseph got up as well as Charles and both boys hugged as everyone started to clap.

 **Tanisha:** YEEES! So I think we can all agree that to stay in the house until the end takes a lot of physical, mental and emotional strength.  
 **Everyone:** Yeah.  
 **Tanisha:** Okay so we need to get into the mix of this relationship which just sank but before we talk about it let's take a look.

The camera zoomed into the flatscreen T.V which the flashback was beginning to show from.

 _Daniel stood up and looked at Isaac's mirror._

 ** _Daniel:_** _Why does your mirror say cheater on it? Who calls you a cheater?  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _Daniel we need to talk._

 _The camera showed the expressions of each Bad Boy in the room._

 ** _Laura:_** _I think everyone should leave the room.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _NO! What do you mean Isaac?  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _Daniel I'm sorry…  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _Are you joking right now? Oh my God I can't._

 _Daniel held his hand over his mouth as he shifted his gaze onto the camera man._

 ** _Daniel:_** _Stop filming me!_

 _Daniel pointed at the camera man._

 ** _Daniel:_** _Honestly! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE!_

 _Daniel swiped the camera as the scene scrambled a bit. Daniel is shown storming off through the front door of the mansion. Isaac is seen running after him as well._

 ** _Isaac:_** _Daniel! DANIEL!_

 _Isaac caught up to Daniel in the front of the entrance by the door._

 ** _Isaac:_** _Just hear me out.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _Get away from me._

 _Daniel shoved Isaac onto the door as Isaac grabbed Daniel's arms trying to stop him from using force._

 ** _Isaac:_** _Stop it please.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _Stop it? You fucken played me on national television Isaac what are you talking about right now?  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _That was never my intention I love you.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _Save it, when we get back home I'm going to need my space._

 _Laura walked up to the two boys as everyone kind of scattered throughout the house._

 ** _Laura:_** _I think you should give him that space because at the end of the day you were wrong to cheat on him. But at the same time sometimes you need to find that fine line where you're willing to forgive someone because you love them and I think that's where you are right now and will be for a couple of days or even weeks.  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _I have no problem giving him space but I don't want him to move out of our house that we have together we bought that house for the both of us and if anything I'll leave and let him have it.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _I don't need you to do that.  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _Daniel it's your dream house.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE HOUSE ISAAC! I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU!_

 _Daniel is seen wiping his eyes as Isaac wiped one of his tears for him._

 ** _Daniel:_** _I just need you not to speak to me for our time left in this house.  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _Whatever you want I'll do._

The scene shifted back onto the reunion stage.

 **Tanisha:** ISAAAAC!

Isaac downed his head in shame.

 **Isaac:** I know I fucked up.  
 **Tanisha:** I mean it did happen when you two weren't together right Daniel.  
 **Daniel:** Yeah it did but I'm not so mad at him cheating on me. Let me tell you what I'm really pissed about.  
 **Tanisha:** Okay what's up?  
 **Daniel:** Why the fuck couldn't you just tell me what the fuck had happened between you and Crystal when we were in our home together. I wouldn't have cared because technically it isn't cheating since we weren't together but you have the nerve to wait so long and bring our personal problems on television and make me look like a motherfucken fool!  
 **Isaac:** I'm sorry.  
 **Tanisha:** He does have a point Isaac why would you prolong such a sensitive subject knowing that you love him.  
 **Isaac:** I hate seeing Daniel hurt I hate seeing him cry. Like I do everything in my power as his boyfriend to make him feel what he didn't feel as a child.  
 **Daniel:** Isaac-  
 **Isaac:** I would never talk about your childhood without your permission and you know that I'm just saying something.

Isaac reassured Daniel as Daniel is seen taking a deep breath.

 **Isaac:** I love Daniel with my entire being Tanisha I don't have no problem saying that behind closed doors or in the open. I love him! What I did was fucked up and I take full responsibility for my actions but it just comes to a point where you're like if he truly loves me why can't he forgive me and give me a second chance.  
 **Daniel:** Honestly I don't wanna be here anymore…

Daniel began to cry as Travis pulled him in and rubbed his back.

 **Travis:** It's okay, I told you when you're ready I'm ready.  
 **Tanisha:** What are you talking about Travis?  
 **Travis:** Oh I told him if he feels like he wants to leave the reunion at anytime I'll be there right beside him leaving as well.  
 **Tanisha:** I love you guys' friendship. But Isaac you do realize that it's going to take time for someone to forgive a mistake like that.  
 **Isaac:** I know and I'm constantly waiting.

Daniel stood up and went into Isaac's face.

 **Daniel:** THAT'S WHY I FUCKEN SAW YOU AT THAT PARTY WITH FUCKEN CRYSTAL RIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE WAITING FOR ME HUH?!

The scene filtered black and white as Travis got up and grabbed Daniel and told him to take a seat.

 **Tanisha:** Okay I think we need to just put some salt on this wound and close it up already. Daniel are you staying?  
 **Daniel:** I only came to have my niggas back on some real shit.  
 **Tanisha:** Who's?  
 **Daniel:** Travis.  
 **Tanisha:** Hold on wait who has beef with Travis?  
 **Travis:** Mark!  
 **Tanisha:** OH SHIT I FORGOT Y'ALL NIGGAS FOUGHT!

Everyone started laughing.

 **Travis:** Yeah he was talking mad shit about me.

Louis started laughing.

 **Tanisha:** Hold on why are you laughing?  
 **Louis:** He's been doing the same about me and as soon as he walks out from behind the stage I'm fighting him.

The audience OOO'd.

 **Tanisha:** OOOOOOOH MYYYYYY GOOOOOD!

Everyone is shown laughing.

 **Tanisha:** I was just about to call him outside and now I'm feeling like I can't.  
 **Louis:** NO He's coming outside or I'm going back there so either way it's going to happen.

Tanisha is shown holding her head.

 **Tanisha:** I might as well get my snacks out one time.

Tanisha grabbed her purse and took out some popcorn as everyone began to die of laughter.

 **Harry:** Tanisha you're too much, haha!  
 **Tanisha:** Do you want some?  
 **Harry:** Hell yes!

Tanisha is shown giving Harry some popcorn.

 **Tanisha:** Well I really thought this Bad Boy changed his ways until he was backed into a corner and left his Mark in the Bad Boys Club. Please give a rowdy welcome to MARK!

The audience began to clap as Louis got out of his seat and sat at the steps in front of the reunion stage, in between the audience.

 **Tanisha:** Hold on Louis.

Mark is shown coming out from backstage and walking out towards the reunion stage as he saw Louis. Louis got up and began to walk up towards him.

 **Louis:** You wanna sucker punch me?  
 **Tanisha:** LOUIS, LOUIS, LOUIS!

Louis ran down the runway and punched Mark straight in his face as he pushed Mark into the wall. A security guard went in-between Louis and Mark but Louis used his right hand and began to bash over the security's shoulder and onto Mark's head. Mark tried moving out the way and fighting back but the security had him pressed against the wall as Louis was hitting his head. Another security guard pulled Louis back as Mark was free and behind the other security guard.

 **Louis:** You wanted to sucker punch me? How's that for a sucker punch bitch!  
 **Mark:** That's why beat your ass before I left that house bitch!

Louis ran after Mark once again as right before he was going to hit him the screen turned black.

 **Tanisha:** LOUIS STOP!

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Reunion Part - 1 is up! Tell me what you guys think! Remember to follow my spoiler page on Twitter at FanFictBBCTea for the behind the scenes look onto what goes on in the house/drama/arguments/fights/unseen moments!**


	16. Reunion Part - 2

**BBC5 – All-Stars Reunion Part – 2**

 **Tanisha:** Well I really thought this Bad Boy changed his ways until he was backed into a corner and left his Mark in the Bad Boys Club. Please give a rowdy welcome to MARK!

The audience began to clap as Louis got out of his seat and sat at the steps in front of the reunion stage, in between the audience.

 **Tanisha:** Hold on Louis.

Mark is shown coming out from backstage and walking out towards the reunion stage as he saw Louis. The scene paused and filtered black and white as a flashback of Mark's time in the house was shown.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Confessional: Mark:_** _I'm going to show you guys how you really go off as an original._

 _Travis is shown pushing up onto Mark._

 ** _Mark:_** _I'm not gay so keep off of me with your naked self._

 _Mark is shown addressing Daniel in the Beauty Room._

 ** _Mark:_** _Whatever I've been done with your fake ass, I'll drop you like it's nothing._

 _Mark is shown sucker punching Louis in the front foyer of the mansion by the entrance of the mansion door._

 ** _Mark:_** _All I wanted to say to you is you're the fakest friend ever!_

 _Various fights revolving with Mark began to show; Mark began to kick Travis off of him as he kicked off Travis' towel; Daniel took Mark by the neck and threw punches as Mark started windmilling his arms; Mark went on top of Louis and began to hit Louis in his face as Louis used his feet to kick Mark off of him._

 _Mark is shown wearing a black sweatshirt over black Adidas sweatpants and plain white Nikes on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist as well as a gold chain around his neck._

Louis got up and began to walk up towards him.

 **Louis:** You wanna sucker punch me?  
 **Tanisha:** LOUIS, LOUIS, LOUIS!

Louis ran down the runway and punched Mark straight in his face as he pushed Mark into the wall. A security guard went in-between Louis and Mark but Louis used his right hand and began to bash over the security's shoulder and onto Mark's head. Mark tried moving out the way and fighting back but the security had him pressed against the wall as Louis was hitting his head. Another security guard pulled Louis back as Mark was free and behind the other security guard.

 **Louis:** You wanted to sucker punch me? How's that for a sucker punch bitch!  
 **Mark:** That's why I beat your ass before I left that house bitch!

Louis ran after Mark once again as right before he was going to hit him the screen turned black.

 **Tanisha:** LOUIS STOP!

The scene rewinded and started to play really slow as Louis was shown running up onto Mark as he reached over the security's shoulder and grabbed Mark's shirt and yanked him onto the ground. The scene went back to normal as Mark reached up and tried hitting Louis as Louis was picked up off his feet and carried back onto the reunion stage.

 **Tanisha:** DAMN! Louis! Mark! You guys good?

Louis sat back down beside Isaac.

 **Louis:** I'm good.  
 **Tanisha:** Just to avoid further impulses Mark you'll be asked to take a seat in the audience.  
 **Mark:** No problem.

Mark was escorted to take a seat in the front row where the audience was.

 **Tanisha:** Okay, woo that was intense.  
 **Isaac:** You're telling me, Louis got that ass.

Tanisha is shown chuckling as the camera panned to Mark in the audience and then back onto Tanisha.

 **Tanisha:** Okay jokes aside Mark watching you on the show really had me thinking that you changed until that infamous fight happened between yourself and Louis. So tell me do you feel like you changed?  
 **Mark:** Most definitely. Like before I would've just fought everybody and not really care about the consequences.  
 **Tanisha:** Right.  
 **Mark:** And in the house after I fought Daniel I apologized to him because I knew I was in the wrong.  
 **Tanisha:** Yes that was right and I was proud of you but at the same time you sucker punched my boy Louis, why?  
 **Mark:** I'll tell you why!  
 **Tanisha:** I'm listening.  
 **Mark:** Because Louis was a fake friend.

The audience OOO'd.

 **Tanisha:** Okay let's take a look at the clips because the clips don't lie!

The camera zoomed into the flatscreen T.V which was showing the flashback of Mark and Louis.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Isaac threw his hand over Louis' shoulder and gave him a half hug as they looked at each other and started to smile._

 ** _Louis:_** _We're cool now.  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _Yeah he did a 360 cause he didn't want to get his ass beat._

 _Everyone began to laugh._

 ** _Daniel:_** _Well since Isaac forgave you I'm thinking I can forgive you too.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Yeah but first I do owe you an apology so after you're settled in I just want to take you aside and apologize.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _Okay no problem._

 _000_

 _Louis is shown taking Daniel to the side._

 ** _Louis:_** _I really just wanted to apologize for everything that happened during our Season.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _Honestly it's fine, don't worry about it.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Well since that's out the way it's time to turn up!_

 _Louis grabbed Daniel and dragged him to the bar as Chase and Joseph followed suit. All four boys began to take a shot as the camera shifted onto Mark making a stank face._

 ** _Confessional: Mark:_** _Honestly Louis is driving me crazy. How can you claim to be my friend yet every opportunity you get you're associating with everyone except for me? We're DONE!_

 _The camera shifted onto Mark talking to Louis in the VIP section._

 ** _Mark:_** _Could you come with me for a sec?  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Sure what's up?_

 _Mark and Louis are shown in the club near the bathroom side._

 ** _Mark:_** _Why are you so buddy-buddy with Daniel?  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Excuse me?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _I thought you weren't cool with Daniel.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _What are you talking about? You aren't cool with Daniel.  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Yo that's fucked up!  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _I don't care what you feel!  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _I'm not here for you being a flip-flop.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _How am I a flip-flop?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _You in here tryna be friends with a bitch you don't like.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Who says I don't like him though?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _You-  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _No wait let me finish.  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Okay.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _I don't need your permission cause I was going to continue to talk. You can't dictate who the fuck I talk and who I don't talk with! You got me bitch! 'Cause you really got me fucked up right now!_

 _000_

 _All nine boys stationed in the living room as Mark and Louis were facing each other._

 ** _Mark:_** _So lay it all out there, what's up?  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _There are some things that I have to get off of my chest…  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _So go on!  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Mark you fucked up when you decided to pull pranks on the other half of the house and didn't own up to the shit or apologize for it but I let it slide. Then you get mad at me for going out with the other side of the house when you were sleeping but I let it slide. Earlier tonight you got mad at me for waking you up even though I was waking you up to tell you that we're all going out tonight and I didn't want to get you mad again but yet again I let that shit go. BUT tonight, Tonight is the last straw. How the fuck you gonna get mad at me for being friends with Daniel?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _You being my friend you should've respected me to not show Daniel so much attention when I'm right there. Tonight you barely even talked to me until I pulled you to the side.  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _I DON'T CARE! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO PICK AND CHOOSE WHO I'M FRIENDS WITH?_

 _Louis pushed his chest onto Mark as Mark threw the first punch into Louis jaw. Mark threw another fist as Louis backed up and threw a solid punch to Mark's ear at the side of his head. Mark's head bobbed to the side from the impact as Louis went for another round of punches to Mark's nose and cheeks. Mark managed to dodge a punch as he upper-cutted Louis in his chin. Louis and Mark were going blow for blow onto one another as security guards came into the living room and pulled onto both boys. While security was trying to separate the boys both Louis and Mark were still holding onto dear life swinging onto each other until security finally got a grip of each of them and broke the fight apart._

 _000_

 ** _Confessional Room: Mark:_** _So I have a master plan in mind and it's going to go down like this! So basically I'm going to pack all my things up because I'm over this experience and I'm going to leave but we all know that Mark isn't a punk so what's not going to happen is me just leaving without a fight._

 _The camera zoomed into his face as it filtered red._

 ** _Confessional Room: Mark:_** _My ass is going to go HAM on you LOUIS! So you better watch out._

 ** _Mark:_** _All I wanted to say to you is you're the fakest friend ever!_

 _Mark threw a swift punch into Louis eye as everyone gasped at the sudden movement. Louis was stunned as he threw a couple of punches onto Mark's shoulder. The boys moved back away from them as Mark began to hold onto Louis' shirt and got him off balance. Louis threw a punch as he fell onto the floor. Mark went on top of Louis and began to hit Louis in his face as Louis used his feet to kick Mark off of him. Security rammed into the entrance way and held Louis onto the ground as Mark was lifted and escorted out of the house._

 **Tanisha:** OH MY GOD!

The face expression of the 9 boys on stage was shown.

 **Louis:** Tanisha you saw that too right?  
 **Tanisha:** Yes I did!  
 **Mark:** What did you see Louis?  
 **Louis:** Who was really being a fake friend though?  
 **Mark:** I was never being a fake friend towards you Louis.  
 **Louis:** I can't talk to a nigga like him, he's just too stupid to even comprehend when he's wrong.  
 **Mark:** First of all I'm not stupid so don't even!

Mark pointed his finger at Louis.

 **Louis:** Don't point your finger at me because I'll break it.  
 **Mark:** So come on then!

Harry got up and went up to Mark.

 **Harry:** You need to chill the fuck out right now!  
 **Tanisha:** Harry take a seat with your fine ass!

The audience started to laugh.

 **Mark:** So we got beef all of a sudden Harry?  
 **Harry:** There isn't no beef. All I'm saying is you're doing the most right now.  
 **Mark:** Oh really now.

Harry took a seat.

 **Harry:** Don't do that.  
 **Mark:** What are you mad?  
 **Harry:** Please stop acting brand new when you've been on the shelf for 20 plus years like c'mon Mark!

Everyone started to die of laughter.

 **Mark:** Laugh it up with all y'all punk asses.

The tired expression on Joseph's face was shown as the camera panned over to Chase who looked bored of the situation.

 **Tanisha:** Joseph I need an outsiders point of view on this situation.  
 **Joseph:** For sure.  
 **Tanisha:** So looking at the clips who do you feel was being a bad friend?  
 **Joseph:** Honestly I don't think neither of them were being a bad friend necessarily BUT Mark was way too sensitive and like Louis said, "Who are you to depict who I am friends with?"

The audience began to clap.

 **Mark:** I never said he couldn't be friend with Daniel but why are you ditching me for him all the time?  
 **Louis:** Shut the fuck up! NEXT!  
 **Mark:** I'm not going to shut up.  
 **Louis:** Who the fuck do you think you are to tell a grown ass man who he can fuck with?  
 **Mark:** Bitch I'm Jesus that's why!

Everyone started to die of laughter.

 **Louis:** I'm so done with this.  
 **Mark:** What you mad at Jesus?

Tanisha started to laugh.

 **Tanisha:** Mark you're killing me right now but we all know that you didn't just have a rivalry with Louis in the house but you also had some with Daniel and Travis so let's take a look at what conspired between the three of you.

The camera zoomed into the flatscreen T.V.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Mark, Charles and Harry are shown going into the Confessional Room._

 ** _Confessional Room: Mark:_** _So I think to ease up a bit of the tension I'm going to pull some pranks onto the other half of the house.  
_ _ **Confessional Room: Harry:**_ _What are you going to do?  
_ _ **Confessional Room: Mark:**_ _Well this is where I'll need you guys' help. You guys will keep six while I put some fishes under Isaac, Travis, Chase, Joseph and Sebastian's beds. And I'm planning on putting saran wrap over the toilet bowl.  
_ _ **Confessional Room: Charles:**_ _Oh God this is going to be smelly!_

 _The three boys exit the Confessional Room as they pass Travis and Isaac who were on the computer. Joseph and Chase were in the backyard couches as Sebastian was in Louis' room talking with him. Mark is shown putting fishes under each of the beds in the big bedroom as he made his way into the washroom as Harry and Charles were keeping lookout. Mark then put saran wrap over the toilet bowl._

 _000_

 _Travis going into the washroom as the camera was in surveillance of the washroom._

 ** _Travis:_** _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 ** _Confessional: Travis:_** _I go to take a shit and all of a sudden I get down to business and it smears all over my ass because someone decided to put saran wrap over the toilet seat. This isn't funny and someone is about to get a rude ass awakening from my fist._

 _Travis is shown getting into the shower._

 ** _Confessional: Travis:_** _So while I'm showering I'm thinking who the Hell would do such a petty stupid "Prank" and then I remember Mark, Harry and Charles exiting the confessional and racing upstairs while Isaac and I were on the computer… Mark I know this had to be your stupid idea so now you're going to get a stupid reaction._

 _The scene fast forwards as the scene cuts and he is standing infront of Mark in Mark's room with his towel around his waist. Louis and Sebastian were in the background sitting on Louis' bed._

 ** _Travis:_** _Did you do it?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Do what?  
_ _ **Travis:**_ _Put saran wrap on the toilet?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Why?  
_ _ **Travis:**_ _Did you or didn't you do it!_

 _Travis pushes up onto Mark._

 ** _Mark:_** _I'm not gay so keep off of me with your naked self.  
_ _ **Travis:**_ _Nigga did you fucken do it?  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Step back.  
_ _ **Travis:**_ _Answer my fucken question!  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _YES!_

 _Travis snuffed Mark in his neck as Mark fell straight onto the ground. Travis ran up as Mark was getting up beside Louis' bed. Travis tackled Mark onto Louis' bed as Louis and Sebastian moved out the way. As Travis was throwing hits to Mark's face and body, Mark began to kick Travis off of him as he kicked off Travis' towel. Travis took Mark's leg and pulled him off of the bed as he dropped onto the ground. Louis went in-between the two boys as he fell on top of Travis. Sebastian went in-between the two as well as he helped Mark up to his feet._

 _000_

 _Daniel, Travis, Chase, Isaac and Joseph inside of one of the bed rooms as Louis enters the room._

 ** _Louis:_** _I need to tell you something.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _What is it?  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _Mark was talking hella shit about you before you even got into this house.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. What did he say?  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _He said you were the most idiotic, dirty and stupidest person he'd ever met in his life.  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _Oh really now?  
_ _ **Louis:**_ _I think you should just know before you wanted to go drop the beef with Mark._

 _000_

 _Daniel exited his room and went into the beauty room where Mark, Charles, and Harry were sitting and talking._

 ** _Daniel:_** _But what you got to say though bitch?_

 _Daniel walked in more to the beauty room and pointed to Mark as Isaac held him and took him back towards the door way._

 ** _Daniel:_** _I'm good, I just wanna know what this bitch got on his chest for me.  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Daniel, it's no secret that I don't like you so what's the problem?  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _The problem is how everytime I turn my back you got shit to say, but when I'm in your face you can't say shit.  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _That's not true. You're the shit talker._

 _Daniel raised his hand waving "No" rapidly._

 ** _Daniel:_** _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Bitch if I got shit to say, I'll let you know what's good._

 _Isaac pushed Daniel back a bit more as they were right in the door way of the beauty room._

 ** _Mark:_** _Whatever I've been done with your fake ass, I'll drop you like it's nothing._

 _The scene pauses and goes into a scene of Daniel talking with the life coach._

 ** _Laura:_** _So what do you want to work on in this house?  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _I know I got anger issues, so I want to learn how to let some shit go and learn to not always resort to violence._

 _The scene switches back to Daniel as he pushes Isaac out of the way and runs after Mark and jumps and knees him on the stool._

 ** _Daniel:_** _WHAT'S GOOD, BITCH!_

 _Daniel took Mark by his head and kicked him in his stomach as Daniel let go and threw punches onto the back of his head. Mark threw windmills as Daniel kicks Mark in his stomach and raises his knee which hits Mark's forehead. Daniel takes a hold of Mark with both hands and swings him in a circular motion as both boys crash into the dressing room table._

 ** _Isaac:_** _DANIEL! DANIEL, STOP!_

 _Both boys hold onto each other's shoulders and neck and scuffle back and forth as Daniel kicks again which makes Mark fall onto one knee giving Daniel the height advantage. Daniel took Mark by the neck and threw punches as Mark started windmilling his arms. Isaac quickly ran in and grabbed Daniel from behind and carried him out of the dressing room._

 **Tanisha:** Lord have mercy on Mark AKA Jesus!

Everyone started to laugh.

 **Tanisha:** First let's talk about the fight between Daniel and Mark because I know you guys made up.  
 **Daniel:** Don't get it twisted boo I'm not cool with this bitch!  
 **Tanisha:** Oh but you guys apologized to one another.  
 **Daniel:** I apologized for putting my hands on him but I'm not mending any fences or bad blood we still got beef  
 **Mark:** What beef do we have? I apologized to you and we were cool!

Daniel scrunched his face up and gave a confused expression.

 **Daniel:** You apologized one day and the next you go out sucker punching my friend. We left the house I ain't never heard from Mark so what you mean we're cool? You delusional?  
 **Mark:** Wow so it's reunion time and it's everyone against Mark okay.

The camera shifted onto the boys that were on stage.

 **Joseph:** Whoa!  
 **Chase:** What are you talking about?  
 **Isaac:** I didn't come for you yet so…  
 **Harry:** It is what it is I don't fuck with you Mark because you're messy.  
 **Mark:** Coming from you it don't mean shit so you can swallow that like a cactus.

Harry stood up.

 **Harry:** So I'm messy?

Mark stood up as well.

 **Mark:** Yes you are!

Charles got up and pulled Harry to sit back down next to Daniel.

 **Daniel:** Don't do it.  
 **Mark:** Yeah take you friends word on it.

Travis is seen turning towards Daniel and whispering.

 **Travis:** Can I just fuck this bitch up right now and let's leave?  
 **Daniel:** Go for it.  
 **Tanisha:** Hold on what did you say Travis?

Travis stood up.

 **Travis:** I heard somebody was supposed to get jumped on this stage tonight!

Tanisha gave a shocked expression.

 **Tanisha:** WHAT?! Ain't nobody getting jumped on my stage boo!

The camera panned out into the audience as a slim fair toned boy stood up.

 **Marvin:** Yup! That's why I'm here!

The camera went back to Tanisha.

 **Tanisha:** Wait a minute who are you?  
 **Marvin:** I'm Mark's friend.  
 **Tanisha:** So Mark you brought your friend to the reunion to jump Travis?  
 **Mark:** There isn't going to be no jumping.

Travis walked up a bit more.

 **Travis:** Oh wait let me guess you changed your mind cause you knew you would've gotten beat the fuck up either way if you jumped me or not?  
 **Mark:** Really?  
 **Travis:** Really now get your ass on this reunion stage and let me show you a real ass beating!  
 **Tanisha:** WOO!

Mark got up from his seat in the audience and walked onto the reunion stage as Travis wound his arm back and threw a hit to Mark's face. Mark threw a punch back as Travis' right hook knocked Mark in his cheek.

 **Tanisha:** OH!

The camera panned out from the fight as Marvin is shown running out of the audience and attacking Travis.

 **Tanisha:** WAIT!

The audience OOO'd and BOO'd. As Marvin and Marc were throwing punches onto Travis, Travis began to windmill hitting Marvin as Daniel was the first boy to run off of the couch and grab Marvin by the back of his shirt and flung him onto the ground. Harry, Isaac, Chase and Louis ran out their seats as well as they all began to hit Marvin who was on the ground. The camera went back onto Travis and Mark as Travis punched Mark in his chin making Mark fall onto the ground. Security came onto the stage and grabbed Travis before he could run up onto Mark and carried him to the side of the stage.

 **Tanisha:** OH MY GOD!

Daniel left Marvin and grabbed Mark by his neck and began to hit him in his head as both boys were on the ground flailing around. The camera shifted to the side where Isaac is shown holding Marvin in the headlock as Louis and Chase were kicking Marvin's body as a flock of security guards ran onto the stage grabbing Louis and Chase. Harry grabbed Daniel and pulled him away from Mark and towards Tanisha as Isaac wouldn't let go of Marvin's neck.

 **Tanisha:** EVERYBODY LET GO! I'M BOUT TO TAKE A SHOT Y'ALL NIGGAS AIN'T PLAYING NO TYPES OF GAMES!

The scene flashed as Mark was shown behind a horde of security guards.

 **Mark:** FUCK YOU ALL!  
 **Tanisha:** Hold up? So Mark you leaving?  
 **Mark:** I'm out this bitch I didn't come here for this!

The camera shifted to the side of the stage where Travis was being held along side Isaac, Louis and Chase.

 **Travis:** WHAT THE FUCK YOU THOUGHT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?  
 **Mark:** You're weak as fuck!  
 **Louis:** Nigga you're weak bringing your friend to jump in for your ass that's why he got the shit kicked out of him.  
 **Mark:** Way to be a bitch! Especially you two Daniel and Harry y'all jumped me for what?  
 **Harry:** Because you're a messy ass bitch get the fuck outta here!  
 **Mark:** Whatever I'm out this bitch!

Mark and his friend were escorted out of the reunion building. The scene shifted back onto the reunion stage as Tanisha was holding her face with her eyes wide open.

 **Tanisha:** This has to be the most intense reunion EVER!  
 **Travis:** Niggas bringing their friends to the reunion to handle business nowadays?  
 **Tanisha:** That's what I'm saying like you all jumped that nigga like it wasn't pretty at all! But quickly Harry you jumped Mark along with Daniel why?

A flashback of Harry and Daniel punching Mark on the ground was shown as Harry grabbed Daniel as security ran onto stage and stood up next to Tanisha.

 **Harry:** He was just pissing me off throughout this whole reunion like it was just one thing after the other and all I really was trying to do was to calm him down to avoid a situation that just happened!  
 **Tanisha:** Makes sense. Now what about you Daniel?  
 **Daniel:** Cause fuck that bitch and Imma leave it at that.  
 **Tanisha:** Fair enough. So does anyone have any last words to say about Mark before we move on?

Travis stood up.

 **Travis:** I just want to thank all the fans and you guys but Daniel and I have a plane to catch.  
 **Tanisha:** So you guys are leaving?  
 **Daniel:** Yeah.

Travis and Daniel gave Tanisha a hug and kiss.

 **Tanisha:** Have a safe flight boys!

Travis gave all the boys hugs goodbye as Daniel gave all the boys except for Isaac a hug goodbye. Daniel and Travis exited the reunion building. The scene transitioned back to Tanisha.

 **Tanisha:** Okay let's keep things moving along! If you all thought Mark had some underlined anger issues our next Bad Boy really went out with a bang! Or at least he'll go out swinging a vodka bottle to your face!

The audience began to laugh.

 **Tanisha:** Please give a warm welcome to The Posh Prince himself, Sebastian!

The camera shifted to the entrance of the reunion stage as Sebastian is shown walking onto the walkway as the scene paused and filtered black and white. A flashback of Sebastian's time in the house was shown.

 ** _Confessional: Sebastian:_** _Coming back onto this show I really want to make it all the way to the end instead of punking out and leaving the experience because I didn't get along with any of the boys._

 _Sebastian is shown in Laura's office talking to her about his problems._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I feel like I have a hard time being around boys and making friends so I really just want to come in here and be myself without disrespecting anyone and getting to know everyone for who they are and not necessarily what they've been through._

 _Sebastian is shown getting a face full of sand by Chase._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I feel like you're the mere shadow of Joseph._

 _Sebastian is shown shoving Chase's Shoulder._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _So pop off then._

 _All of Sebastian's fights in the house were shown: Sebastian was throwing fists back onto Chase's stomach; Sebastian shoved Chase into the wall of the hallway; Sebastian threw a fist to the top of Chase's head and also grabbed him into a crouched position; Sebastian grabbed the bottle of Vodka and flung it through the limo as it hit Chase in his face._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I would never want to befriend someone who had a crackhead for a father._

 _Sebastian was shown wearing a white and black flannel over grey skinny jeans and black Chucks on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist as well as a gold chain around his neck._

Sebastian went to take a seat on the couch to the right of Tanisha where Charles and Harry were sitting on.

 **Tanisha:** Welcome!  
 **Sebastian:** Hey.  
 **Tanisha:** First and foremost how was it being him that house?  
 **Sebastian:** Being in that house was torture from sun-up to sun-down.

Everyone started to laugh.

 **Tanisha:** Do you regret anything you did in the house?  
 **Sebastian:** I don't regret anything I do so no. But if I could go back and change certain things I would most definitely.  
 **Tanisha:** What would you change?  
 **Sebastian:** Probably not to wear my heart on my sleeve so much and to open up to the boys more-so then I did because I think I made some friendships on the show.  
 **Tanisha:** With you in particular?  
 **Sebastian:** I talked to Travis in the house, Harry, Charles, Joseph, Isaac to name a few.  
 **Tanisha:** Honestly from your original Season in Atlanta I thought you were going to bring that 'I'm better than everybody type of attitude' but you didn't and to see you grow on the Season was amazing.  
 **Sebastian:** Thank you.  
 **Tanisha:** But with that being said don't you think you were wrong for the comment you made to Chase because I have to say our twitter was blowing up on us and the fans want to know.  
 **Sebastian:** Honestly Chase said some hurtful things to me to begin with so I meant everything I said to him. I feel like just because his dad's dead I'm the bad guy so everyone overlooks everything he did to me.  
 **Chase:** What did I do to you?  
 **Sebastian:** Out of everybody in the house you never took the time to know me as a person.  
 **Chase:** You're right but in the same breath you never took the time to know me neither bitch.  
 **Sebastian:** Don't call me a bitch cause I wasn't going to fight you since you were actually being calm-

The audience OOO'd.

 **Chase:** Bitch you said you wanted to fight me on twitter.  
 **Sebastian:** Because you said I was irrelevant!  
 **Tanisha:** Apparently there is a big Twitter beef going on between the two of you.  
 **Chase:** All I said was if it wasn't for me Sebastian would've been irrelevant because he wouldn't have had a story line and nobody would've cared for him and he jumped on it in 2.5 seconds.  
 **Sebastian:** Let me just made this clear for everybody here. I am not or ever was scared of you Chase.  
 **Chase:** Nobody said you were.  
 **Sebastian:** Your tweets say differently though and let me tell you something else.  
 **Chase:** You better think hard about what you're going to say because it might just be the reason I fly out of this motherfucken seat and-

Sebastian ran out of the seat as Chase stood up and got knocked back down into the couch. Chase held onto Sebastian's head and held in a headlock as he began to beat the back of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian began to throw hits onto Chase's face and stomach as the scene turned black.

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys think of the Reunion Part - 2! Things get crazy in part 2 but are also hectic in Part - 3! BBC6 - New Orleans Trailer will drop along with the BBC5 Reunion Part - 3 so get excited to meet a batch of new boys! If you want to see pictures of the BBC6 Boys and the mansion they were living at go to my spoiler page on Twitter at FanFictBBCTea!**


	17. Reunion Part - 3

**BBC5 – All-Stars Reunion Part 3**

 **Tanisha:** Please give a warm welcome to The Posh Prince himself, Sebastian!

The camera shifted to the entrance of the reunion stage as Sebastian is shown walking onto the walkway as the scene paused and filtered black and white. A flashback of Sebastian's time in the house was shown.

 ** _Confessional: Sebastian:_** _Coming back onto this show I really want to make it all the way to the end instead of punking out and leaving the experience because I didn't get along with any of the boys._

 _Sebastian is shown in Laura's office talking to her about his problems._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I feel like I have a hard time being around boys and making friends so I really just want to come in here and be myself without disrespecting anyone and getting to know everyone for who they are and not necessarily what they've been through._

 _Sebastian is shown getting a face full of sand by Chase._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I feel like you're the mere shadow of Joseph._

 _Sebastian is shown shoving Chase's Shoulder._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _So pop off then._

 _All of Sebastian's fights in the house were shown: Sebastian was throwing fists back onto Chase's stomach; Sebastian shoved Chase into the wall of the hallway; Sebastian threw a fist to the top of Chase's head and also grabbed him into a crouched position; Sebastian grabbed the bottle of Vodka and flung it through the limo as it hit Chase in his face._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _I would never want to befriend someone who had a crackhead for a father._

 _Sebastian was shown wearing a white and black flannel over grey skinny jeans and black Chucks on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist as well as a gold chain around his neck._

Sebastian went to take a seat on the couch to the right of Tanisha where Charles and Harry were sitting on.

 **Tanisha:** Welcome!  
 **Sebastian:** Hey.  
 **Tanisha:** First and foremost how was it being in that house?  
 **Sebastian:** Being in that house was torture from sun-up to sun-down.

Everyone started to laugh.

 **Tanisha:** Do you regret anything you did in the house?  
 **Sebastian:** I don't regret anything I do so no. But if I could go back and change certain things I would most definitely.  
 **Tanisha:** What would you change?  
 **Sebastian:** Probably not to wear my heart on my sleeve so much and to open up to the boys more-so then I did because I think I made some friendships on the show.  
 **Tanisha:** With you in particular?  
 **Sebastian:** I talked to Travis in the house, Harry, Charles, Joseph, Isaac to name a few.  
 **Tanisha:** Honestly from your original Season in Atlanta I thought you were going to bring that 'I'm better than everybody type of attitude' but you didn't and to see you grow on the Season was amazing.  
 **Sebastian:** Thank you.  
 **Tanisha:** But with that being said don't you think you were wrong for the comment you made to Chase because I have to say our twitter was blowing up on us and the fans want to know.  
 **Sebastian:** Honestly Chase said some hurtful things to me to begin with so I meant everything I said to him. I feel like just because his dad's dead I'm the bad guy so everyone overlooks everything he did to me.  
 **Chase:** What did I do to you?  
 **Sebastian:** Out of everybody in the house you never took the time to know me as a person.  
 **Chase:** You're right but in the same breath you never took the time to know me neither bitch.  
 **Sebastian:** Don't call me a bitch cause I wasn't going to fight you since you were actually being calm-

The audience OOO'd.

 **Chase:** Bitch you said you wanted to fight me on twitter.  
 **Sebastian:** Because you said I was irrelevant!  
 **Tanisha:** Apparently there is a big Twitter beef going on between the two of you.  
 **Chase:** All I said was if it wasn't for me Sebastian would've been irrelevant because he wouldn't have had a story line and nobody would've cared for him and he jumped on it in 2.5 seconds.  
 **Sebastian:** Let me just made this clear for everybody here. I am not or ever was scared of you Chase.  
 **Chase:** Nobody said you were.  
 **Sebastian:** Your tweets say differently though and let me tell you something else.  
 **Chase:** You better think hard about what you're going to say because it might just be the reason I fly out of this motherfucken seat and-

Sebastian ran out of the seat as Chase stood up and got knocked back down into the couch. Chase held onto Sebastian's head and held in a headlock as he began to beat the back of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian began to throw hits onto Chase's face and stomach. Security came onto the reunion stage and grabbed Sebastian from on top of Chase and took him to the front of the reunion stage steps.

 **Sebastian:** That's all you got?  
 **Chase:** Running up on someone and still get beat up?  
 **Sebastian:** You didn't beat no one bitch.

Sebastian was escorted back to his seat.

 **Tanisha:** Ohkay! Everyone calm down and let's just breathe. Everyone cool?  
 **Sebastian:** Yeah I'm good.  
 **Chase:** I'm good.  
 **Tanisha:** Okay let's take a look at how this friendship turned sour.

The flatscreen T.V was zoomed into as the screen went into a flashback of Chase and Sebastian's time in the house.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _The boys are seen taking a rest as they are sitting in a circle._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _Is it me or is Chase like all the way up Joseph's ass?  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _What do you mean?  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _Like everywhere Joseph is Chase is right behind him and it's like he's his minion or something.  
_ _ **Harry:**_ _I mean I was on a Season with them and they were close so obviously they will be together but I don't think that Chase is a follower or something.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _I don't know I just feel like Chase is the mere shadow of Joseph.  
_ _ **Everyone:**_ _OOO!  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _I betchu wont say that to his face though._

 ** _Confessional: Sebastian:_** _I'm not going to be perceived as a punk so when I see Chase I will most definitely call him out._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _Well I'll just say this, I really feel like you're the mere shadow of Joseph._

 ** _Confessional: Chase:_** _Nigga what? Are you dumb? I thought we were cool but I guess not, if Sebastian wants to call me out of my name then we're going to have a problem._

 _Chase knelt down right in front of Sebastian._

 ** _Chase:_** _What did you say?  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _I feel like you're the mere shadow of Joseph._

 _Chase grabbed a hand full of sand and threw it into Sebastian's face. The sand debris was blown in the wind as everyone jumped up in shock._

 _000_

 _All 9 boys are seen entering the house and going into the living room. Chase walked up to Sebastian._

 ** _Chase:_** _You wanted to take it to the house so we're here.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _So pop off then.  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _I want you to make the first move.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _I don't hit first.  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _Just shove me, just give me a little push._

 _Sebastian reached his hand out and shoved Chase's shoulder. Chase quickly reacted and mushed Sebastian in the face cause him to step back. Chase then ran up towards Sebastian and took him by the shirt and pulled him forwards making Sebastian's knees graze the floor as Chase began to throw hits to his face. Sebastian was throwing fists back onto Chase's stomach and trying to reach his face but Chase spun him around and continued to hit Sebastian's face. Security pulled apart Sebastian and Chase._

 _000_

 _Sebastian is shown getting up from his bed._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _What's wrong with you?_

 _Chase is shown in Sebastian's face._

 ** _Chase:_** _WHY YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?_

 _Sebastian is seen trying to get around Chase._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _Who was talking about you?_

 _Chase is shown screaming at Sebastian._

 ** _Chase:_** _Bitch your friend snitched on you last night and told me you was talking about me the whole entire night in the club so fuck outta here Sebastian._

 _Sebastian is shown talking back to Chase._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _So bring them to my face then._

 _The scene flashed as Chase and Sebastian are shown walking down the hallway towards Mark and Louis' room. The scene flashed once again as they entered the other boys room._

 ** _Chase:_** _So you lied about not talking about me.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _If you want to fight just say that and we can go._

 _Chase shoved Sebastian into the wall of the hallway._

 ** _Sebastian:_** _Oh really?_

 _Sebastian shoved Chase into the wall of the hallway as Chase grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him into a crouched position as Sebastian threw a fist to the top of Chase's head and also grabbed him into a crouched position._

 ** _Isaac:_** _You guys get up, let go, let go!_

 _Chase threw down a hit onto the back of Sebastian's head as Sebastian was throwing another hit to Chase. Both boys are seen throwing hits to each other's head and back as Joseph and Isaac went in-between the two boys who were holding each other. Joseph latched onto Sebastian's hand and pulled him into Charles and Harry's room as Isaac held Chase and carried him into Louis and Mark's room._

 _000_

 ** _Confessional: Joseph:_** _So we get into the limo from a bomb ass night without any drama and Travis is a little tipsy and starts talking about his friendship with Sebastian and shit got real… real motherfucken fast._

 ** _Travis:_** _You know Sebastian after our Season in Atlanta happened I didn't think I'd be cool with you but we're good.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _I know we're good and I appreciate that._

 _Chase then nudged Travis._

 ** _Chase:_** _I mean If I were you I could not befriend someone like him._

 _Travis began to laugh as he covered Chase's mouth._

 ** _Travis:_** _Don't say that.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _Oh really._

 _Chase removed Travis hand from his mouth._

 ** _Chase:_** _Really!  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _Well I wouldn't want to befriend someone whose father was a crackhead!_

 _The scene filtered black and white._

 ** _Chase:_** _What did you say?  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _I would never want to befriend someone who had a crackhead for a father.  
_ _ **Everyone:**_ _OH!_

 ** _Confessional: Isaac:_** _Immediately I know I have to hold Chase back from doing the unthinkable because I don't want to see my nigga go home._

 ** _Isaac:_** _Yo that's uncalled for.  
_ _ **Sebastian:**_ _No every time Chase says something it's okay but God forbid Sebastian says something and everyone is against him.  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _Nigga cause nobody likes you!_

 _Chase got up from his seat as he began to clap his hands. Isaac put his arm around Chase's waist and held him back._

 ** _Confessional: Sebastian:_** _I really tried with this nigga and I'm just at the point where I'm not going to hit you but I will leave my mark._

 _Sebastian grabbed the bottle of Vodka and flung it through the limo as it hit Chase in his face._

 ** _Everyone:_** _OH! NO! SEBASTIAN WHAT THE FUCK!_

 _Chase is shown inside a limo as Isaac was holding him in his arms. Chase's lip was busted and his nose was bleeding._

 ** _Chase:_** _ARGHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _The limo pulled over as the Producers came into the limo and pulled Sebastian out of it._

The flashback was stopped as the camera went onto the reunion stage.

 **Tanisha:** Sebastian and Chase you two were going at it!

Chase and Sebastian began to laugh.

 **Tanisha:** I need to know Sebastian why did you have such a big problem with Chase?  
 **Sebastian:** It wasn't that I had a huge problem with Chase I just felt like everything Joseph would say Chase would just echo it and it was kind of annoying. I really didn't mean to come off as a bitch about it but I just want to let him know how people may perceive him.  
 **Chase:** But if that was your objective you wouldn't have came at me the way you did.  
 **Sebastian:** How did I come at you though.  
 **Chase:** If you would have just came up to me privately and was like honest Chase it seems like everytime Joseph says something that you just seem to say the exact same thing and it may come off as you're just echoing Joseph and I would've looked at you and appreciated the constructive criticism but instead you came at me like a rude bitch and said, "I feel like you're the mere shadow of Joseph!"

Everyone began to clap in the audience.

 **Tanisha:** That's true though Sebastian you did come off as a rude bitch per say.  
 **Sebastian:** Well honestly I never meant to do that so Chase for what it's worth my bad and I'm sorry for that.  
 **Chase:** If we didn't fight here tonight I would've accepted your apology full heartedly but that's not the case I still don't rock with you and I don't fuck with you. You apologized and I appreciate it but I'm not going to accept it.  
 **Sebastian:** Well that's on you but I'm over it.  
 **Tanisha:** Well it's safe to say this rivalry isn't going to die down overnight.

The cast and audience began to laugh.

 **Tanisha:** With that being said if you thought Sebastian and Chase had a big rivalry they have nothing on our next two Baddies who let their tempers get the best of them as they were both sent home after a huge blowout! Let's give it up for Joey and Danny!

The camera panned to the entrance of reunion stage as Joey and Danny are seen making their way onto stage.

 _Joey was shown wearing a white and black t-shirt over blue acid washed skinny jeans and Toms on feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain around his neck._

 _Danny was shown wearing a black crop-top over black skinny ripped jeans and black Chucks on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist as well as beaded bands on his right wrist._

The scene filtered black and white as the scene went into a flashback of Danny and Joey.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _The split screen zooms into the lower half, and inside the white Audi was Joey._

 ** _Confessional: Joey:_** _I was a badass in Season 4, I'll be a badass in this Season 'cause I'm an All-Star!_

 _Joey is shown at the dressing table addressing Danny._

 ** _Joey:_** _I'm so scared of the gay bitch._

 _Joey is shown inside the limo arguing with Isaac and Danny._

 ** _Joey:_** _I'm letting you guys know, when we get back into the house, I gotta deal with two fake bitches._

 _Joey is seen in the living room shouting._

 ** _Joey:_** _START LOOKING FOR A NEW REPLACEMENT CAUSE THIS BITCH NEED TO GO!_

 _Joey is seen arguing in Laura's Office with Danny._

 ** _Joey:_** _BITCH HOW THE FUCK YOU SUPPOSED TO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE'S BACK WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR OWN!_

 _All of Joey's altercations in the house are shown; Joey and Danny running up towards each other and punching each other; Joey pulling Danny by the sweater and both boys crashing through the glass table; Joey and Danny choking each other while security was pulling them apart._

000

 _The camera extorts and shifts onto the other Audi, where Danny was sitting in, adjusting his gold shades._

 ** _Confessional: Danny:_** _Y'all want a show, y'all gonna get a show!_

 _Danny is shown arguing with Joey in the limo._

 ** _Danny:_** _Put a name on it, bitch!_

 _Danny is shown putting on a baggy sweater that said, "Original" on it before heading downstairs to fight Joey._

 ** _Danny:_** _I'm done, it's a motherfucking wrap with this bitch._

 _Danny holds out his palms hitting Joey in the face as he ran up._

 ** _Danny:_** _BITCH I'M RIGHT MOTHERFUCKEN HERE!_

 _Danny charges for Joey as he pushes Life Coach Laura onto the ground._

 ** _Danny:_** _BITCH I DON'T NEED NO ONE TO HAVE MY MOTHERFUCKEN BACK! I HAVE A BACK BONE!_

 _All Danny's fights within the house are shown; Danny arguing in the limo with Joey; Danny running down the stairs into the living room and pushing his palms into Joey's face; Danny and Joey choking each other in Laura's office is shown._

Both Danny and Joey came onto the reunion stage and sat on the empty white couch to the far left of Tanisha.

 **Tanisha:** Hey you two!  
 **Joey:** Hey!  
 **Danny:** Hey boo!  
 **Tanisha:** Am I missing something you guys are sitting together and are very co-existent.  
 **Joey:** Honestly I'm over it and I'm willing to move past everything.  
 **Danny:** Me too but I just came to turn the fuck up!

Everyone started laughing as well as the audience.

 **Tanisha:** I know that's right hunny! So let's take a look at what went down with these bitter rivals.

The camera went into the flatscreen T.V as the flashback was being shown of Danny versus Joey.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _The camera gives its attention to Joey, Charles, Mark and Louis who were drinking and dancing as they over looked the people dancing in the club._

 ** _Joey:_** _I'm going to snap!  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Why?  
_ _ **Joey:**_ _That bitch tryna play me!  
_ _ **Mark:**_ _Isaac?  
_ _ **Joey:**_ _Yeah, and Danny, both they punk asses are going to get it when I get back home._

 ** _Confessional: Travis:_** _So I hear Joey screaming like a hyena that when he gets home he is going to go off on Danny and Isaac, so I make it my business to let my niggas know what's up._

 _The camera shifted towards Travis talking to Isaac and Danny._

 ** _Travis:_** _When you two get home, change immediately into fighting gear.  
_ _ **Isaac:**_ _Why? What happened?  
_ _ **Travis:**_ _I overheard Mark and Joey talking and Joey was like he's going to deal with one of you guys tonight._

 ** _Confessional: Danny:_** _When Travis tells myself and Isaac about what was said, I immediately know this is my fight and I'm going to be the one who is going to deal with Joey's ass._

 _Soon the boys exit the club and enter the limo as: Joseph, Travis, Isaac, Danny, Chase, Louis, Mark, Joey and Charles._

 ** _Joey:_** _I'm letting you guys know, when we get back into the house, I gotta deal with two fake bitches.  
_ _ **Danny:**_ _Put a name on it, bitch!  
_ _ **Joey:**_ _I gotta deal with your fake ass, bitch.  
_ _ **Danny:**_ _I dare you to deal with me, bitch!_

 _The limo stops and the boys exit the limo and enter the house. Joey doesn't change his clothing and goes straight to the living room and sits on one of the 3 seater couches. Everyone else goes into their room to change off their clothing. The camera enters Danny, Travis, Joseph, Chase and Isaac's room._

 ** _Danny:_** _I'm done, it's a motherfucking wrap with this bitch.  
_ _ **Joseph:**_ _I mean you gotta do, what needs to be done and what you feel is right.  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _Yeah so, do you._

 _Danny took off his dress shirt and pants and put on a baggy black sweater that said "Original" on it in bold white text. He pulled on some black ball shorts. The camera shifted back downstairs where Joey began to yell._

 ** _Joey:_** _START LOOKING FOR A NEW REPLACEMENT CAUSE THIS BITCH NEED TO GO!_

 _Everyone darted out their room as Danny was ahead of everyone running down the stairs and into the living room._

 ** _Danny:_** _BITCH I'M RIGHT MOTHERFUCKEN HERE!_

 _Joey runs up and punches Danny as Danny holds out his palms hitting Joey in the face as he ran up. Joey grabbed Danny's sweater and pulled him towards himself as they both lost balance and fell onto the glass table, shattering it into pieces right beneath them._

 ** _Isaac:_** _WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, STOP, STOP!  
_ _ **Chase:**_ _THERE'S GLASS EVERYWHERE STOP!_

 ** _Confessional: Louis:_** _I've seen plenty of fights but this one here went out of hand way too fast and both of these boys could be really hurt._

 _All 7 of the standing boys run in to stop Danny and Joey from throwing punches and fighting while they are on top of the broken glass. Isaac scoops up Danny as Joseph helps with carrying Danny by his feet. Mark and Louis grabbed Joey as security came into the room and tried cleaning up the glass._

 _000_

 _Laura sat in her chair as Joey sat on the couch furthest away while Danny sat on the couch next to Laura._

 ** _Laura:_** _Okay I really need to know what's the problem between the two of you?  
_ _ **Danny:**_ _He's just still salty that I beat his ass on our reunion and he wants payback and redemption.  
_ _ **Joey:**_ _Nobody is worried about you though you came at me in the dressing room because you had back-up._

 _Danny got up from being seated as Laura got up and rested her hand on Danny's stomach trying to calm him down._

 ** _Laura:_** _Danny honey…  
_ _ **Danny:**_ _BITCH I DON'T NEED NO ONE TO HAVE MY MOTHERFUCKEN BACK! I HAVE A BACK BONE!_

 _Joey got up._

 ** _Joey:_** _BITCH HOW THE FUCK YOU SUPPOSED TO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE'S BACK WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR OWN!  
_ _ **Danny:**_ _BITCH DON'T FUCKEN LIE TO ME!_

 _Danny charges for Joey as he pushes Laura down onto the ground._

 ** _Laura:_** _SECURITY!_

 _The scene shifted to the outside of the room as security guards were running into Laura's Office._

 ** _Producer:_** _CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!_

 ** _Confessional: Charles:_** _Within minutes of them being in the Life Coach meeting all we see is a huge wave of security guards flush into the room along with two producers, both Nick and Lisa and we're all just thinking this can't end well for neither of them._

 _The camera crew goes into the room and sees Laura on the floor being helped up as Joey and Danny were interlocked, holding each other's necks, while security guards were pulling them apart._

 ** _Lisa:_** _LET GO! LET GO! YOU GO OVER THERE AND YOU GO OVER THERE!_

 _Nick went to Laura._

 ** _Nick:_** _Are you okay?  
_ _ **Laura:**_ _Yes but I just got hit in the head and I think I need a break.  
_ _ **Nick:**_ _Okay that is okay you'll have the week off to gather yourself._

 _The camera shifted back onto Danny and Joey who were separated and in the arms of security guards. Nick and Lisa each took one of the boys with them._

As the flashback ended Tanisha is shown covering her face with both hands.

 **Tanisha:** Danny and Joey you two were not playing! I have to admit that was fun to watch. Why do you guys think it escalated to that point?  
 **Danny:** I was very arrogant and immature.  
 **Joey:** I think we both were and I think because we just had come out of Season 4 Reunion with fresh open wounds about the fighting and arguments that we just had that pent up aggrevation towards one another and I feel like that whole ordeal needed to happen for us to move pass it.

The audience as well as the cast began to clap.

 **Tanisha:** I love it. I will ask the rest of the cast how did you guys feel about the whole Danny and Joey feud?  
 **Isaac:** Honestly I tried getting Danny to calm down multiple times but it was just always like he was in attack mode so there was a point in time where you just have to say fuck it and if they want to beat each other until they are both crippled then let them do what they gotta do.  
 **Tanisha:** I respect it what about you Charles because you were close with Joey right? How'd you feel about the entire situation?  
 **Charles:** Yes I was really close with Joey but now I'm cool with both of them but onto the whole situation it just got so tiring and it felt like they always wanted it to be about them so it was then our choice to make sure that it wasn't all about Joey and Danny and stop giving them the spotlight kind of thing.  
 **Tanisha:** Yes I saw that. It seemed as if everyone was over the Danny and Joey show and really just let you guys go at it until you both ended up hitting Life Coach Laura, which I will add was so wrong, and getting both of yourselves sent home. I need to know was it worth it?  
 **Joey:** No not at all I really wished that I had gotten over the beef I had with Danny while I was in the house instead of when I got kicked out the house.

The audience began to clap.

 **Tanisha:** Yeah that is true. So now being here how does everyone feel with Danny and Joey?  
 **Joseph:** I'm glad they got over their situation because it really shows that they are two grown ass men and can really put it into perspective that there are bigger things in the world then who likes who and who's better than the other.  
 **Tanisha:** Can I say I'm really proud of you Joseph you've come a long way!

Everyone began to clap for Joseph.

 **Tanisha:** It was beautiful to watch like you all don't understand each and every one of you has a beautiful story that needed to be told! And with that being said let's bring out the wonder woman herself Life Coach Laura!

The camera panned to the entrance of the reunion stage where Life Coach Laura came onto the scene.

 _Laura was wearing a bright red ensemble with red pointed toed dress shoes. She had silver bangles on both wrists as well as a silver chain around her neck._

Laura went onto the reunion stage and went up to both Danny and Joey and both gave them a hug as she sat next to Joey on the big white couch.

 **Tanisha:** Welcome!  
 **Laura:** Hey, how are you?  
 **Tanisha:** I'm great how are you?  
 **Laura:** I've been good.  
 **Tanisha:** Ohkay so tell us how was it working with these crazy individuals?  
 **Laura:** I mean we all have some sort of crazy in us and I think that they are just a little bit more vocal about it but it was a delight working with every single one of them and I'm so glad I got to meet them and work side-by-side in the healing and growing process.  
 **Tanisha:** I need to know who were you the most proud of from this Season?  
 **Laura:** It would most definitely have to go to Joseph because he was all the way turned up and was always getting angry all the time so to see him become the person he is today was breathtakingly beautiful.

Everyone began to clap.

 **Tanisha:** I want to go around the room and just briefly discuss what you've accomplish since being on The Bad Boys Club and working with Laura. We'll go around the room starting with Sebastian.  
 **Sebastian:** Well I think we all know I have a hard time opening up to boys in particular and being open to them but I've truly grown since then and I have made awesome relationships with a lot of these boys and it's all thanks to you Laura.  
 **Laura:** You're truly welcome and I need you to know that it's been within you all the time you just needed an extra push and I was that push to help you realize that you could most definitely open up to boys and other people.

Everyone started to clap.

 **Harry:** I had a really big confidence boost since talking with Laura. I never really thought of myself as not having any confidence but once she brought it to my attention I really began to see how I did have to work on it and after seeing what it was, I am a way more confident person today then I was in that house.  
 **Laura:** I really loved our session because it really taught everyone in a sense about having confidence within yourself before other people can really respect you and hold you to a greater worth.

Everyone started to clap.

 **Charles:** I am so grateful to everyone who helped me through my drinking problem because at the end of the day they made me a better person from it and I respect everyone a whole immense because of it.  
 **Laura:** And we will continuously be there for you when you need us Charles so don't ever forget that!

Everyone began to clap.

 **Isaac:** I loved how she was so easy to talk to and really made me see the error in my ways. I messed up when it came to my relationship with Daniel but Laura really helped me through it so for that I thank you.  
 **Laura:** Any time! Isaac you really are something. You are so strong and powerful but it was good for you to go through this low in your life to really humble yourself. And think it take losing it all to really know what true freedom is.

Everyone began to clap.

 **Joseph:** You already know I grew a lot with my pettiness and getting angry so often over little things. I'm so glad I went through with this experience and I gained a lot of respect for myself and others along the way.  
 **Laura:** I love you so much give me some sugar!

Laura got up as did Joseph as they hugged each other.

 **Laura:** I'm seriously proud of you.  
 **Joseph:** Thank you.

The both took a seat.

 **Chase:** I learned that I couldn't do anything to help my dad from not dying. I know now that it wasn't my fault and I know he is proud of me regardless and I'll continue to strive for greatness.  
 **Laura:** Yes hunny you are and don't ever second guess yourself because you are the epitome of strong.

Everyone started to clap.

 **Louis:** I feel as though I didn't open up a lot in our interviews and one on ones but I still grew a lot within myself because now I do open up more and do talk more about my issues and within life. It took me coming out of the house to really appreciate Laura way more than I did and I thank you sincerely for that.

Laura began to smile.

 **Laura:** I knew that you would learn after you left the house and that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Everyone learns at their own pace and at their own rate on their own accord so I will say that I'm proud of you and I'm always here for you whenever you need me.

Everyone started clapping.

 **Joey:** I've learned to not be a hot head for sure. I wished I was there longer than I was and actually took the help that I needed but I know that you are here for me and I'm glad for it.

Laura gave Joey a hug.

 **Laura:** No worries. I love you too!  
 **Danny:** I feel the same I wished I didn't let my anger take control of me but I did and I have to live with that. I'm so sorry for hitting you while Joey and I were fighting.  
 **Laura:** Don't even you both have apologized so much for that incident and I'm over it so you two should be over as well.

Everyone began to clap.

 **Tanisha:** Well I think we all have learned a thing or two from watching all of you and I'm so privileged to be associated with a group of strong minded boys! You all will inspire a nation and that is something you all should be so proud of! Laura it was great having you.  
 **Laura:** It was a pleasure being here.

Laura gave Tanisha a hug as she walked off of the reunion stage.

 **Tanisha:** Okay boys this is the last question I want to ask for the night. Given the chance to redo this whole experience again would you all do it?  
 **Sebastian:** I would and I would NOT have talked about anyone's father or family.

Everyone began to clap.

 **Harry:** I would do it again in a heartbeat. It was a fun experience and I would jump for the chance to experience it again.  
 **Charles:** I would do it again and have an awesome time like I did this Season!  
 **Isaac:** I've done it twice and I've done All-Star Battle so I don't think I'd do it again.  
 **Tanisha:** Makes sense. Louis what about you?  
 **Louis:** I would do it over again because I learned a lot about myself and I think it would be a great experience.  
 **Joseph:** I think I'd do it one more time but after that I'm done, haha!

Everyone started to laugh.

 **Chase:** I think I would do it one more time as well because honestly I love everyone on stage right now.  
 **Tanisha:** EVERYONE?  
 **Chase:** Yes even Sebastian.  
 **Sebastian:** Could we hug it out?

Chase exhaled loudly as he got up. Sebastian followed suite and both boys hugged it out.

 **Sebastian:** Honestly I am so sorry for my comment and I apologize to you and your family for even allowing that to come out of my mouth.  
 **Chase:** It's fine just don't ever do that again.

Both boys went back to their seats as the audience as well as cast was clapping and cheering.

 **Tanisha:** Awe that was so sweet. I love it. Joey?  
 **Joey:** I would definitely do it again and not let my anger get the best of me.  
 **Danny:** I would do it again and I would make sure I made it all the way to the end.  
 **Tanisha:** Well I think this was a successful reunion, right?

All the boys got up and started cheering. The scene shifted to Tanisha in the middle of the reunion stage by herself.

 **Tanisha:** Hey everybody, if you thought it was over you're sadly mistaken because next Season we're heading to New Orleans and these boys are crazy, let's take an exclusive Sneak peek on the trailer to see what's to come!

The screen shifted onto the Trailer for BBC6 – New Orleans.

The moon is shown as the city life in New Orleans is viewed from aerial view. The camera speeds throughout the city streets and walkways, showing various shops and scary figures in New Orleans as the camera halts when the mansion is shown.

 **Hayden:** I'm all fun and games but when shit hits the fan, be ready!  
[Two boys are on the ground as the word "BAD" flashes onto the scene.]

 **Devin:** I'll put everyone in their place, I'm the head nigga in charge.  
[Devin is shown in someones face as "BOYS" flash onto the screen.]

 **Caleb:** If I fuck with you, I'll fuck with you forever and always believe that.  
[Caleb is seen hugging another Bad Boy as "CLUB" flashed through the scene.]

 **Landon:** My word is my everything so don't get shit confused.  
[Landon is seen fighting someone in the hallway as "New Orleans" flashes onto the screen.]

 **Producer:** This Season the boys head to New Orleans!  
[The mansion was shown as it chopped into the living room, the kitchen, the phone room, the bedrooms, the pool and onto the wall which had each Bad Boys cut out on it: Zach, Caleb, Cody, Devin, Hayden, Landon and Kyle!]

 **Zach:** WE'RE IN NEW ORLEANS MOTHERFUCKERS!  
[All 7 boys are in the kitchen as they cheers amongst each other.]

 **Everyone:** WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!  
[Hayden is shown reading the letter as the word "PARIS" zooms into the screen. The Iffle Tower is shown, as different scenes of the boys eating in French cuisine, having a photoshoot in front of the Tower, Jet skiing, and Partying were shown as the boys clank their shot glasses the scene turns black.]

 **Laura:** What do you wanna work on being in this house?  
[Laura is seen in her office conversing with someone.]

 **Kyle:** I have a problem with how people perceive me…  
[Different scenes of Kyle working out ridiculously are shown.]

 **Landon:** I have a hard time standing up for myself and I don't know why.  
[Landon is shown crying in the dressing room.]

 **Zach:** I think I'm Bisexual… Maybe even gay…  
[Zach pushes his face into his palms as he crouches into his knees.]

 **Cody:** I'm a player and I know it, I've cheated on everyone that I've been with.  
[Cody is shown in a split screen of him hooking up with different girls.]

 **Hayden:** I've grown up watching my father put his hands on my mother knowing that I couldn't do anything to help her…  
[Hayden is seen punching the walls inside Laura's Office.]

 **Caleb:** Relationships aren't my thing… like I have never been in one.  
[Laura's mouth gapes as she is shown talking with Caleb.]

 **Devin:** I don't have nothing to work on I'm perfect just the way I am!  
[Devin is shown yelling at Laura.]

 **LOYALTY**

 **Caleb:** It comes down to loyalty and respect and you lied about having them both!  
[Caleb is shown screaming at Landon in the Hallway.]

 **BRAVERY**

 **Zach:** Dad, Mom… I'm gay.  
[Zach's parents are seen shocked.]

 **SELF-CONTROL**

 **Cody:** GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM BITCH!  
[Cody is seen pounding his fist into his hand while he is standing on top of his bed.]

 **Hayden:** It's taking every ounce of my well-being not to knock his ass out right now!  
[Hayden is shown confiding into Cody.]

 **Landon:** I really don't know if I can handle being here…  
[Landon is in the phone room crying to his loved one.]

 **-WELCOME-**

 **Devin:** I'm the boss so get used to it.  
[Devin is in the limo speaking to the rest of the boys.]

 **-TO-**

 **Kyle:** You'll have to physically remove me.  
[Kyle is seen getting flipped into the hallway.]

 **-THE-**

 **Caleb:** COME ON THEN!  
[Caleb is shown throwing punches to another Bad Boy in the kitchen.]

 **-MOST-**

 **Zach:** Beware cause I'm coming for that head!  
[Someone is shown tugging another Bad Boy from the couch onto the ground.]

 **-INTENSE-**

 **Cody:** You're weak, fake, petty and a pussy, BITCH!  
[Cody pushes someone down in the backyard.]

 **-SEASON-**

 **Landon:** I don't need anyone in this house to like me, I like me.  
[Landon is shown talking to someone.]

 **-YET-**

 **Hayden:** That's why you got your ass beat bitch!

[Cody is shown punching Kyle as he jumps off his bed.]

[Zach is seen punching Devin on the couch.]

[Caleb and Landon are throwing blow for blow in the hallway.]

[Zach and Devin end up on the ground fighting.]

[Kyle is seen falling onto his ass in the backyard.]

 **Cody:** GET THE FUCK UP OUT THIS HOUSE!  
[Cody slamming Kyle is seen]

 **Kyle:** I wished everyone could just grow up!  
[The scene statics into "BBC6" and then explodes into "New Orleans."]

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: BBC5 is officially over! But make sure to go to my new story entitled, "Bad Boys Club Season 6 New Orleans" to watch the journey of the new 7 proclaimed Bad Boys on their time within the Bad Boys Club House! Make sure to also follow my story entitled, "Bad Boys Club Interviews" to see interviews of the boys as they answer questions about their time in the house, drama, fights, arguments and unseen moments!**


End file.
